Wishes
by stardancer10
Summary: Marie, a witch who doesn't know it, finds herself facing unthinkable odds to save everything she has ever loved. After watching her family slaughtered by masked men, she wishes to go back and change it... people warn you to be careful what you wish for
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This story will eventually follow Books 1-6, but with a twist. Yes, the Golden Trio and company will eventually be part of this story, but not in the way that you may think. Marie is an original character of my own creation. This story will give you a different look on Purebloods and Slytherins in general. While some of them are bad, many of them are misunderstood. Purebloods, while living in an old fashioned and often archaic patriarchal system, believe in honor, duty, chivalry, and being cultured with manners, at least in this story. Lines between what they've been taught and what they believe are going to be blurred and many will question who they are and what is right. I ask that you proceed with an open mind and sit back and enjoy the ride.

(Disclaimer: I own or claim none of J.K. Rowling's work or characters, the only character that I claim is Marie.)

Wishes

Chapter 1

We are often warned to "be careful what you wish for". It is a warning unheeded and disregarded as people ignorantly wish for things that more often time than not should never happen. Most times we don't think before we act, nor do we question our actions until they are too little too late. But in times of desperation our instincts take over and the act of survival kicks in. It is these times that wishes hold the most power and meaning, the most magic.

Marie sat back under the shelter of her shaded seat. The large oak tree she leaned against was tall, with limbs that she had spent countless hours climbing in her youth. At her matured age of twenty-one, she didn't have time for such things, but she still came to sit under her refuge to think and remember.

With a sigh, pushing away thoughts of days long gone by, she looked out at the crowded yard. Laughter and conversations drowned out the music playing in the background. She grinned to herself seeing everyone together once again. The annual family picnic was today and this year it was at her parent's home. Marie watched as cousins ran around chasing one another and aunts and uncles talked animatedly. She saw her grandparents and great-relatives speaking quietly under one of the umbrella covered tables.

A shadow fell across her vision as someone stepped in front of her. Looking up she smiled into the laughing face of her older brother Nate. Grinning he held out his hand to help her up.

"Come on Midget," he chuckled, "you can't hide away all day. Besides you can't leave me out here all alone fending off the 'old buzzards' harping on me."

Giving her brother a rueful smile, she nodded her head and followed him out into the masses. As they walked towards "the old buzzards" as they had dubbed a particularly nagging group of 'aunts' as children, Marie observed her brother. He looked so much like their father, with his lean build. His wavy brown hair and laughing green eyes matched his carefree personality. He towered over her and had since he had sprouted up to six feet- two inches in his sophomore year in high school. He being three years her senior had always been over protective of her and their twin younger siblings Josh and Jane.

Scanning the crowd she found her wayward younger brother and sister in a crowd of older teens laughing and talking by the pool. Josh and Jane had been a surprise born almost five years after Marie. Both had the lean build of their father as Nate did. But their coloring was that of their mother. With their raven locks and blue-gray eyes, they had the innate ability to cause trouble where ever they went.

Laughing quietly to herself, causing Nate to raise an eyebrow in question, she shook her head and they continued their way. Marie had always thought of herself as a blend of both of her parents, with her mother's petite, yet curvy figure, as well as her raven hair, but with her father's light green eyes.

As they reached the table, Marie noticed that the sun was beginning it's decent in the sky and that the air was cooling a bit. A slight relief to the almost stifling heat that had beat upon them all day.

Conversations swam around her as she took it all in. She had been away at school for months and had only recently completed her Junior Year in college. While away she missed this, her family and home. Marie laughed loudly as she was drawn back into the conversation that her brother and her 'aunt' Millie were having about his lack of serious relationship, thus drawing the attention of the table to herself. Mentally cursing herself she saw her brother snickering at her unfortunate mistake.

Half listening to what was being said to her Marie began getting restless. It was nothing new. She would often get restless when things were about to happen. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up just as the sun kissed the horizon and an unsettling wind picked up. A hush ran over the party goers as faint popping noises could be heard. Loud cracks began sounding in the distance and screams of terror broke out in the falling dusk. Flashes of unnatural light were flashing as unfamiliar words were being yelled. Nate glanced towards they people suddenly panicking, his family realizing that something was amiss.

"Take cover and make your way to the club house," he instructed realizing that they were alone at the table, the other occupants having fled into the growing dark. "I'm going to look for the others, but stay safe." He urged as he pushed Marie towards the wooded path by their house.

Marie fought the sudden panic bubbling within herself and ran toward her family to help, not knowing what enemy she would be facing. Feral growling broke out behind her and she was thrown to the ground by and unknown foe.

"What do we have here?" rumbled a raspy, almost inhumane voice.

Turning to face her captor, meeting amber flashing eyes and an animalistic grin, she knew that she was in trouble. Her heart stopped as this beast out of a horror movie dragged her by her throat towards the millet. She was dragged around the ragged bodies of her fallen family and friends, slaughtered within minutes.

Forced to kneel with the rest of her family, she could hear the screams of unseen, but familiar voices in the dark. Tears burned her eyes and she prayed for help, for a miracle. Not understanding that this was really happening until she was shocked out of her stupor as she was struck across her face by a man dressed in a terrifying mask. He stepped closer and she could feel his breath on her face as he gripped her chin, bruising the delicate ivory skin.

Her father and brothers struggled against their captors and harsh laughter broke out with in the circle that had now formed around them. Silence wrung out in the night, muffled whimpers and screams were followed be harsh words or cruel laughter. They were going to be the only ones left, surrounded by these terrifying beings that seemed to have come straight out of nightmares. An eerie green blazing symbol burned in the night sky over her house. The ominous symbol was not familiar to them, but Marie felt revolted, angered, and terrified by it. Her eyes flashed and hardened as she took in all that had happened. Within a half an hour her family was wiped out, save her immediate family.

Her pulse was pounding in her veins as it ran like molten lava. Her anger built as they began taunting them. The man who had found her dragged her away from her family as they began torturing them. Taunting her, telling her that it was her fault, the masked men relished in their pain. Tears burned in her eyes as she watched her father fall after trying to save his wife and children. Her mother writhed in agony after a flash of light sped towards her. Her brothers fought, but they too fell still and so she, her mother and her sister were left.

Her captor leered at her and she realized their intent she fought with everything that she had as she watched them as they advanced on her mother and sister. _Make it stop, please make it stop! I wish that I could go back and change it; to make a difference_. Marie closed her eyes as the fury within her built; a blinding light began to build as the masked men stepped away from her. The now familiar popping and cracking sounds were once more ringing out in the night. She opened her eyes and looked down at her hands seeing bright blue-white light burning from her palms and expanding. She felt a tugging on her navel as an unfamiliar force seemed to be pulling her within herself. Her captor by then had released her and fled.

"NO!" an angry male voice bellowed as he lunged at her and vanished with her into nothing.

Marie was falling, but she wasn't alone, one of the men had somehow gone with her. Swirling lights and voice were all around her. She was speeding towards something, but she couldn't make it out. Laughter ran out and cheerful voices as well, hope bubbled within herself, thinking that she was waking from a nightmare, Marie struggled towards the sound.

_WHOOSH!_

She landed hard on a stone floor and there was a hush around her. Something impacted on her heavily and began choking her.

"Filthy Mudblood! It's your fault, your doing. You will pay and my master will reward me!" the harsh voice of her attacker rang out.

Shouts sounded out, echoing in what she gathered was a hall of sorts. Filled with four tables of children began rising to their feet. The adults rushed towards them, when suddenly her anger bubbled again and her attacker was thrown from her by and unforeseen force. The light from her hands threw the man back ten feet and he landed on his back. He rushed her and knocked her to the ground and the struggle ensued. Marie fought physically with everything that she had until he began strangling her again and her vision began to gray. He was once again thrown from her as she threw her hands at him.

She stood shakily and sneered and the man. When he went to stand she threw her hands in a violent flick towards him as he slammed into the ground once more. Looking down at her hands in shock, dawning realization filtered through the fog.

"You can stay where you are for now." She spoke quietly but firmly. Marching over towards the fallen man she scowled down at him as tears poured down her face.

"Why?!" she shouted. "Why did you show up? Why did you kill them? Answer me, asshole, Why?" she roared.

Wiping furiously at the tears streaming down her flushed cheeks, she hardened her gaze. "What were you saying to them when they were screaming?"

Noticing that the man stared back defiantly, she kicked him hard in the ribs. He doubled over clutching his side. Someone went to pull her away but she waved them off and they were gently pushed aside by the power she suddenly discovered.

"Not so tough now are you? Your master you say? You're nothing but a lackey, a servant, a lapdog if you will." She taunted, watching the man tense and clench his jaw.

"Still have nothing to say? Well I have something to say to you," she was cut off by a sudden movement and what appeared to be a wooded stick pointed between her eyes.

Her body tense but she opened her hand and willed this seemingly dangerous tool to go to her. In a flash she found the stick in her possession and he howled in rage. Grinding it in her hand she envisioned it turning to sawdust closing her eyes and she felt the gritty texture falling through her fingertips and being blown away into nothing.

Silence rang out in the Hall as the student of Hogwarts witnessed a young girl, appearing no older than fourteen, and the obvious Death Eater appear out of nowhere, seemingly falling from the enchanted ceiling. They watched as this unarmed girl faced a Full grown Death Eater and bring him to his knees with her raw power and magic. The undertones of their very public conversation left little doubt that she was the victim of one of their latest attacks. Many feared for her, but soon many feared her. Her untamed and untrained magic was powerful and dangerous. They watched in shock as the Death Eater's wand slowly disappeared from her hand, like grains of sand falling through an hourglass, into nothing.

"Let's test a little theory, shall we," she began unsteadily, "Stand up," she commanded, and the man did so, but appeared to be battling with himself to fight her. "Sit!' she shouted, as she watched his legs give out and he landed on his bottom hard on the stone floor. There were some snorts of amusement in the hall, other watched in fear, some in pity. The varying reactions of those around her could be felt.

The doors of the Hall burst open and Marie whirled in a defensive move that caused many present to blink. Official looking men rushed forward but she held her hand up and them met and unseen force holding them back.

"Child," as soft voice rang out.

Marie turned and met the softly twinkling eyes of a man with long white hair and an even longer white beard. She studied him quietly as he stepped forward to meet her protective barrier. With a sigh the barrier lifted and she looked around her. She was met by eyes holding varying emotions and looks regarding her. The man placed a hand on her shoulder and she winced as he touched a particularly tended bruise that had undoubtedly formed. The officials stepped towards the girl taking in her appearance and that of the Death Eater and immediately began speaking in hushed tones to one another and to the man they called Dumbledore.

Marie swayed on her feet, her exhaustion finally catching up to her. Strong arms caught her before she hit the ground. She looked up into the deep brown eyes of a boy in dark robes with a green and silver crest, as a scuffle broke out shortly after. He swung her up into his arms as the darkness took her. She could hear muffled voices calling out in accents.

"Let her go snake, your kind have done enough already!-"

"Stupid Gryff, you know nothing!-"

"I cannot allow you to take the girl, I am quite adamant, as a student of this school and my ward, I simply will not allow it!"

"See here Albus, that girl needs to-"

The voices were drowned out by quiet murmuring close by. The voices blended together, lulling her. In the arms of the brown eyed boy, she felt safe and allowed herself to drift off into the dark, knowing that even if for a moment it was all right.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: This story will be a bit slow going, but I know where I want it to go. No this is not a girl that falls for Harry or vice versa. There will be a twist towards the end chapters as to who she may or may not fall for, but again bear with me it'll take a while to get there.

(Disclaimer: I own or claim none of J.K. Rowling's work or characters, the only character that I claim is Marie.)

Wishes

Chapter 2

The Great Hall was bustling with the excited buzz of its students who had returned the day prior. Classes would begin tomorrow as it was a Sunday and the children and teens were bursting with laughter, exchanging stories and reliving tales from their summers; some more boisterously than others if the Marauders and Prewett twins were any indication.

Over at the Slytherin table, it was a bit more refrained and refined. There were certain images to portray and uphold. The House tended to stick together, especially in public as they were often misjudged and cast as villainous characters. It was true enough that many Dark Witches and Wizards came from their house, but did not make them all evil.

Lucius was absently listening to Rodolphus Lestrange carry on talking about the Dark Lord. He carefully kept his own feelings and emotions shielded behind a stoic mask. Personally he didn't want to bow down to anyone, but he did believe that their culture was being diluted, polluted, and spat upon by many of the muggleborns. They didn't understand their traditions and often very loudly criticized them, demanding change. Their uncouth behavior and lax manners and morals as a whole were off-putting, but he didn't want to kill anyone over it. As a sixth year, he knew it was only a matter of time before he would no longer have the free will to do as he pleased.

Next to him sat another sixth year, Antonio Zabini, a quiet tall Italian boy, who remained in the shadows whenever possible. He stayed out of House and school politics whenever he could, sticking with his family's motto of neutrality. He looked around the hall observing each of the students in the varying houses. A nudge on his left shoulder drew his attention to Rebastan.

Rebastan Lestrange, was tall and lanky like his brother. Their appearances were very similar, but their demeanor and beliefs were very, very different. Where Rodolphus seemed to idolize the Dark Lord, the third year wanted much more to life than being someone else's lackey. He wanted to pursue a career in research. His thirst and quest for knowledge nearly landed him in Ravenclaw, but he knew that was not an option. The expectations of his family dictated that he be in Slytherin.

Across from him sat Regulus Black another third year, with his gray eyes and dark hair. He looked very similar to his older brother in Gryffindor. Much like Lucius and Rebastan he kept his true thoughts and feelings to himself. And much like them he didn't want to do what he would eventually be forced to by his family. He loved his brother, but their Houses separated them, causing a rift and an ache in his heart. He longed for the days when they were closer. Bitterly he observed his brother and his friends laughing so carefree at their table. A deep sadness crept into him. As if sensing his gaze, his brother looked towards him curious, but Regulus clenched his jaw and looked down.

From the Gryffindor table, Sirius observed his brother quietly. The laughter dying as he watched a pained look cross his brother's face. For all the separation and distance between them, Regulus was still his little brother. He hated to think that something was wrong, but didn't know what to say or how to fix it.

James looked at his friend and then turned to look over at the Slytherin table curiously. He saw that it was Regulus that Sirius was watching with such a sad look on his face. He noticed that Regulus too looked upset and he couldn't help but wonder what was wrong.

The headmaster rose from his seat to give a speech and preparing to dismiss the students from the feast. Antonio turned his attention to the man, but the hair on the back of his neck stood up. Looking around the hall he noticed that he wasn't the only one to notice that something was off.

Magic seemed to crackle in the air and above them a scene began to play out on the ceiling of the Great Hall that would bring nightmares for years to come. It started out as an idyllic scene of a large happy gathering of people. A family enjoying the day and each other's company, but as night fell it soon took a turn for the worst. They watched as the sun kissed the sunset and Death Eaters apparating in the dark of the falling night, slaughtering and torturing as they went.

The students and teachers watched in horror as a Death Eater grabbed a young woman. Many of the young men in the hall balled their fists and shouted in protest as the petite girl and her family was abused. Regardless of their House affiliations, each of them were angered by the treatment of the young woman and the females in her family. The girls watched in fear as they realized that the males were killed off and recognized the intent of the Death Eaters towards the females left.

Across the Hall Remus Lupin's eyes flashed amber as he recognized Fernir Greyback among the Death Eaters. He and his friends growled menacingly as they watch him tear through the family. Remus watched in horror as the beast leapt upon her, dragging her and forcing her to kneel with her family. Their anger only grew as they saw the girl begin to fight and struggle against her captors.

Some people were physically sick from what they were seeing. There were those like Rodolphus who seemed to watch in fascination, but as the scene played out, he too looked ill and angry at the treatment of the young woman. Most everyone there was horrified by what they were seeing, even those who had contemplated joining the Dark. This scene alone would be the thing to turn the tide, though it wouldn't play out for years to come. Students who were being recruited for the Dark Lord were horrified at what they were seeing. This was not the glory they were told of. This was not protecting and defending their world against those that would expose them and bring ruin to all they held dear. What they were seeing was a bunch of animals and thugs that were murdering and manhandling women.

A swirling mist of power began descending from the ceiling as they heard the angry voices of the Death Eaters taunting the girl. They heard the screams and cries of those that were being tortured and killed. First years were cowering, looking around in shock at what they were witnessing. The older students and staff were no better. Sixth and Seventh years began urging and ushering the younger students and young women away from the swirling mist forming in the center aisle of the Great Hall. The older males formed a lose semi-circle around the blurred figures now descending from the ceiling.

Everyone watched in horror as the blurred girl and one of the Death Eaters landed with an audible thud on the floor of the Hall. The Death Eater was upon her screaming at her, calling her a mudblood and choking her before any of them could do anything. She thrust him off with her power and stood shakily.

Screams rang out in the Hall as they watched in horror as the Death Eater advanced on the young girl. She looked younger than they had seen up in the ceiling, but it was clearly the same young woman. She stood shakily and turned to face off against the grown man.

Antonio and some of the older Slytherins stepped forward, as did the older young men throughout the Hall, ready to intervene and help the younger girl. Some of the Gryffindors looked apprehensively as the Slytherins stepped closer, seeing this Antonio and the others rolled up their sleeves, subtly exposing their clear forearms to their peers. The other students in the Hall nodded in recognition to them, doing the same. There were no marked students seen within the Hall, causing a collective sigh of relief, if only momentarily.

The power and magic rolling off of the girl crackling in the air, pulsing with her anger and fear. She was short, much shorter than they had first perceived, reaching just around five feet tall, if that. She was tiny in comparison to the man she was against and their instinct was to step in and defend rose up within them strongly. Many of them gritted their teeth and had their wands at ready.

The staff scrambled forward trying to get to the girl, but a shield sprang up between them, preventing them from getting to her. Watching carefully as blue-white power lit up her hands. Her hair seemed to dance with her magic, crackling. The castle seemed to come alive with it and respond to her magic. Blood ran down her legs and dripped from her forehead onto the floor. The castle groaned in response and the professors and older students felt the wards of the castle shift and strengthen. The whole Hall thrummed with the power seeping into it from the girl.

The Hall watched as she fought the Death Eater and tossed him around like nothing. The doors to the Great Hall flew open as she over-powered him. She disarmed him and seemed to grind his wand to dust with her bare hands. The Minister and his lackeys rushed into the room shouting and trying to reach the girl. The Headmaster and professors stepped in, securing the Death Eater and blocking her from the Ministry people.

Antonio noticed her starting to sway. He stepped forward and caught her before she could fall. Many of the other young men in the Hall watched as he swung her up in his arms. A group of Gryffindors stepped forward angrily.

"Let her go snake, your kind have done enough already!" one of the Gryffindors called out, his peers stepping up next to him.

"Stupid Gryff, you know nothing!" Antonio replied.

The Slytherins and Gryffindors seemed to stand nose to nose and Antonio held the injured girl. Their attention was drawn to the ensuing argument between the Headmaster and the Minister.

"I cannot allow you to take the girl, I am quite adamant, as a student of this school and my ward; I simply will not allow it!" Dumbledore exclaimed heatedly.

"See here Albus, that girl needs to," but the Minister was cut off by the Headmaster.

"Regardless of what you think Minister, the girl is my charge and I will not allow you to bring her in. She is a student of this school and will remain so."

The Minister blustered at Dumbledore's words and sputtered in reply. The Headmaster subtly drew the Minister and the officials to the side, creating the opening for Antonio and the others to leave.

Antonio looked down at the younger girl in his arms. Her clothes were bloody and torn. She had bruises visible on her throat, cheek, and on her limbs. He swallowed audibly thinking about what had happened to her and her family. Some of his housemates looked appalled that he was holding the girl, others looked curious, and some looked saddened, but despite this, they stood shoulder to shoulder with him as the Gryffindors faced off against him.

He shifted her in his arms and she whimpered in pain. Sighing he turned and nodded to his friends Regulus and Rabastan. The three moved towards the door only to have their path blocked. Lucius stepped up with them, ready to defend if necessary.

"Now where do you think you're going with her?" a tall red haired sixth year asked.

"You don't honestly think we'll let you take her, do you?" his identical image asked, stepping up next to his twin.

"Out of the way Prewetts," Antonio gritted out. "She needs to see Pomfrey."

The two red heads blinked, and turned to each other. A silent conversation passed between them before they nodded and turned back towards their Slytherin counterpart.

"Right, well lead on." Fabian stated.

"Too right, we'll just tag along shall we," Gideon said while watching him carefully.

Biting back a scathing comment Antonio nodded and his friends flanked him. The unusual group made their way swiftly out of the hall towards the Hospital Wing. The Gryffindors and Slytherins walked quietly side by side throwing suspicious and scathing glances at one another, leaving the Headmaster heatedly arguing with the Minster and Ministry officials.

Upon arriving to the Hospital Wing Madam Pomfrey ushered Antonio to bring Marie to the nearest bed. She urged the group to leave but they resolutely stayed. Just as she was about to argue, Professor Dumbledore swept into the room followed by a fretting and stern looking McGonagall. The pair stopped and observed the mixed group of rivals sitting quietly watching over the mysterious young girl.

Antonio Zabini stood quietly with a carefully blank face. While he may be a Slytherin, it didn't mean that he was evil. His brother Silvano who graduated two years ago was a Ravenclaw, as his mother had been when she attended school. His younger brother Macro a second year was also in Slytherin, like their father and grandfather before them. Sure his family leaned towards Dark, but they were resolutely neutral and intended to remain so. They were shrewd business owners and looked out for their family and vested interests carefully. His family's ancestral homes and Villas in Italy were safe from the darkness that was spreading in the U.K. His brothers and cousins all stood firm in their neutrality and he would stand with them in it, however the girl would complicate things.

His Nona had taught each of them to respect a lady, regardless of her station, she was to be protected and defended. His grandfather, a strong Italian man, had taught each of his boys and their sons that it was their duty to defend those that couldn't defend themselves. This girl brought that lesson to the surface and he was warring with himself. On the one hand he wanted to stay out of it and on the other there was something that drew him to stand protectively, ready to defend this girl.

Fabian and Gideon Prewett stood quietly observing the others in the room. They watched the Slytherins stand seemingly calm and nonchalant about the situation opposite them. They too had been raised to be gentlemen. For all their pranking and having a good time, they knew that it was their duty to stand for those that cannot stand for themselves. Both of them understood and acknowledged that many of their peers were taught the same thing, having come from long lines of Pureblood families. Light or Dark they were taught to be gentlemen first and foremost.

Gideon caught Antonio's eye and nodded his head towards his fellow sixth year. He nudged his twin, who also nodded at him. A silent truce was formed and it was the beginning of something that no one could have ever expected.

A whimper drew their attention back towards the bed where the girl lay. With a gasp she sat up looking around with wide eyes. Her body was trembling and her fear was palpable. Each of the young men clenched their jaws, taking in the damage to the younger girl. She looked small and fragile in the bed with bruising and swelling on her right cheek and obvious hand marks around her throat.

"No, no!" Marie rasped. Closing her eyes she looked around the room in obvious fear. "This is not happening. This is just a bad dream. I'll wake up and everything will be fine," she said emotionally.

"Dear," Madam Pomfrey said gently edging closer towards Marie.

"NO!" Marie shouted leaning further away from her seeing the wand. "Don't come any closer."

"Now really child, let me get a look at you," the nurse implored.

A visible shield went up around Marie not letting anyone near her. They could feel the power rolling off of her in waves. She was shaking, trembling with wide frightened eyes as she kept mumbling, "This isn't happening, this isn't real," over and over again.

Tears were pouring down her face. Antonio swallowed a lump in his throat, noticing that the others were not much better off. Rabastan and Regulus who normally had stoic masks looked visibly upset on the girl's behalf. Lucius, looked away uncomfortably, but his Adam's apple bobbed as he seemingly swallowed the emotions he was feeling. Gideon and Fabian noticed this and filed the information away for later.

Taking his wand out and putting it on the table across the room where Marie could see it, Antonio approached the girl. The others followed suit, but the professors and nurse watched the scene play out in fascination. Madam Pomfrey stepped away, allowing Antonio to go to her side with his friends while Gideon and Fabian went to the other side of her bed.

Slowly the shield shimmered and faltered as Marie finally broke. Deep wrenching sobs that tore at their hearts escaped the girl. Antonio sat gently on the edge of the bed, not sure what to do. He took her hand as Gideon took her other. The young men were once again struck by how petite and fragile looking this small girl was.

"It's alright now," Antonio said softly. "You're safe here, they can't harm you anymore piccola."

"What's your name?" Gideon asked gently.

"Marie, my name is Marie Stone," she told them quietly. "We were supposed to be celebrating and enjoying our family reunion. Everyone was there, all of our relatives and close family friends," her voice trailed off softly.

"My dear," the Headmaster began in a grandfatherly voice, but there was something there that Marie didn't quite trust. "Can you tell us where you're from and how you got here?"

"I don't quite understand. We were enjoying the weather at the gathering and the sun was just going down. There were strange pops and cracks. Then men showed up in masks. There were flashes of light and strange words," she said with tears pouring down her face. She continued with a sob, "Oh God! I have to go back, my mom and sister! We can't leave them with those men, they were going to," she couldn't continue anymore as she began to cry earnestly.

Antonio blinked back the tears that were forming in his eyes. He couldn't imagine what she was going through. It made him sick to think if something similar had happened to his family, if what she was eluding to ever happened to his own mother. Fury began to build within him; turning towards the others he saw that they too were just as angry.

"Do you mean to say that you're a Muggle?" Madam Pomfrey asked gently.

"A what? I don't know what's happening. Oh God the screams, they were all slaughtered, they're all gone. There were flashes of green and my father and brothers fell. The red flashes, God the screams," she said with unseeing eyes. "They grabbed me and dragged me, over the bodies, past the screams. They said that it was my fault that they were there for me. They said that I had dirty blood and it was all my fault, I don't understand."

The Slytherins tensed at her words. Their minds were racing with the realization of what she was saying. Regardless of how they felt about someone's background, no one deserved this. Regulus and Rebastan were on the fence with their views. They had been raised to believe that those of not pure blood were inferior and yet here was a girl that was their age who had taken on a grown man without a wand. What she was describing wasn't fighting to protect their world, it was slaughter and murder, and there was no glory in it. Lucius, who wasn't really given a choice, listened in disgust. His father made his expectations plainly known; he would have to take the mark upon graduation.

"Marie, where are you from dear?" Professor McGonagall asked. "Is there anyone we can contact for you?"

"I'm from New England, Massachusetts in the U.S. and no, there is no one left," she said quietly.

"Child, I must ask you something that will seem a bit strange, but first those in this room must swear an oath not to reveal what is said here," Dumbledore said looking quite serious. "Nothing that is revealed here today or about Marie can be disclosed. She must be protected."

Marie looked at them all in confusion, but silently watched as they all went to the other side of the room. They all grabbed their wands and made their oaths, before putting them down and returning to Marie's side.

"What was the date and how old were you when you woke up this morning?" he asked seriously looking her straight in the eyes as gasps range out in the room.

"What?!" she asked in shock. "It's July fifteenth nineteen nintey- seven, I'm twenty-one. What the heck is going on?" she asked, terrified of the answer.

The boys looked at her wide-eyed and goggled at her. They lost their stoic masks and looked shocked. They turned back to their professors, waiting for an explanation for what was going on. Dumbledore nodded to Madam Pomfrey who ran a series of diagnostic spells. The first of which stated her age to be fourteen, before listing off her injuries.

"It is as I feared," Dumbledore stated. "Marie, its September second nineteen seventy-four. According to the spell Poppy has used you are fourteen, child."

"This is not happening. This is not real, I'm going to wake up and Nate is going to be laughing at me. Mom and dad will be fine and Josh and Jane will be causing trouble as usual." she stated emphatically. "There's no effing way that I'm fourteen again, this is so not happening! It can't be nineteen seventy-four, I'm not even supposed to be born yet, my older brother is only a year old right now!"

Professor McGonagall conjured a mirror and held it up for Marie. She reached up and touched her bruised cheek in shock. Her light green eyes wide at the realization that she did indeed look fourteen again. Her hands trembled as she touched her throat, getting lost in the memory of being helpless.

Antonio reached and took one of her hands in his own, drawing her gaze towards him. "It will be alright. I know that you're scared, but I promise you that you're not alone. I don't know what it is that seems to be compelling me to do this, but right now I'm offering you my protection and that of my family. They won't come near you again." A flash of light burst around Marie and Antonio as the magic accepted his oath. As the light dissipated a delicate silver chain with a half dollar sized disc appeared around her neck. On the disc was a family crest, signifying her protection and affiliation with the Zabini family.

The others looked at him in shock, including the teachers. With those words, Antonio had essentially brought his family front and center, in the middle of all of this. Gideon and Fabian turned and looked at each other. No words were spoken, but they nodded.

"We offer you our protection and that of the Prewett family as well," they said in stereo. Another flash surrounded the group, signaling magic's acceptance. The Prewett crest appeared on the disc next to the Zabini's.

Regulus, Rebastan and Lucius knew that their positions were precarious. None of them had taken the mark yet, but their families were sure to make them when the time came. Looks passed between the three of them. Their loyalties weren't sworn yet. For now they were free to do what they felt was right. Nodding in union they turned towards Marie.

"I offer you my protection, and that of the Malfoy family," Lucius drawled. "There will come a time when I have to do what I do not want to, but if it is within my power you will be protected." Lucius closed his eyes and smiled briefly as he felt the flash of the magic in his words. The Malfoy coat of arms appeared next, the disc magically adjusting to the addition.

Regulus and Rebastan repeated his oath nearly word for word, but with their own family names and once again magic flashed, swirling around the group. Upon her pendent now showed the Black and Lestrange family crests next to the others. The six young men had essentially tied the hands of five Pureblood families in regards to this young girl. She would be guarded and kept safe by these young men.

Marie stared down at the necklace in fascination. She traced the crests with her finger knowing that even though she had no idea what was going on, that she would be safe with these young men. Her mind was racing as she realized that she was really in the past, and she was really fourteen again, despite the fact that only hours ago she was a twenty-one year old woman. She couldn't quite get her mind around the fact that she'd have to live through her teen years again.

At the thought her heart ached thinking of her family, her younger siblings, her brother and parents. Her heart was breaking as she thought about how alone she really was in the world now. Antonio gently squeezed her hand, drawing her attention back to the young men and older strangely dressed people in the room.

"So could someone please explain to me where I am and what the heck just happened?" Marie asked quietly.

Professor McGonagall stepped forward, "My name is Professor McGonagall. You're at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Scotland." She explained gently.

Marie goggled at them for a minute, but then sat and thought about what they were saying. It would certainly explain a lot of things about her if she truly was a witch. She always seemed to know when things were going to happen before they did. A lot of unexplained things took place around her, but she and her family had always laughed it off as coincidence.

The others watched as her brow furrowed, she looked to be deep in thought. "Right, so assuming I believe that, who are the rest of you?" Marie asked calmly, even though her heart and mind were racing.

"I'm Madam Pomfrey dear, school nurse or medi-witch."

"My name is Professor Dumbledore, I'm Headmaster here."

"Gideon Prewett and this is my twin Fabian."

They all looked alarmed as tears filled her eyes. She sniffed quietly, "Jane and Josh my younger siblings were twins. They were only sixteen," she told them sadly.

"I'm Regulus Black."

"My name is Rabastan Lestrange."

"Lucius Malfoy."

"And I'm Antonio, piccola. Perhaps we ought to begin by explaining to you about the school and magic," he spoke to her softly, and Italian lilt to his voice.

While Madam Pomfrey began healing Marie, the others began explaining to her about the school's history and the history of magic. They told her of house rivalries and explained to her that the political climate in Magical Britain was rocky at this point in time. They told her of the Dark Lord and his followers. The young men could feel her tremble as they talked about the evil that was spreading in the world.

Marie tried to take it all in. There was so much happening and so much that she didn't fully understand. She was sure that she felt the castle thrum with power earlier, that she felt the presence of the castle's essence flowing through her. She knew that her family was targeted but she wasn't sure how or why. What she did know however, was that she needed to learn, prepare and fight the coming darkness. She owed that much to her family and loved ones.

Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall excused themselves briefly from the room when they heard a racket out in the hallway. The young men continued talking to Marie about magic and their society. They talked about the differences in view between Purebloods and others. Lucius told her of how some muggleborns pushed the boundaries and sensibilities of the more traditional members of society.

Gideon and Fabian listened intently, gaining insight into a point of view they hadn't expected from the Slytherins. As young men from a prominent Pureblood family, they could see where they others were coming from and couldn't disagree on some of their points, but they also had valid points to argue as well. Such as it not being such a good thing to not branch out on the family tree.

Marie looked at them wide eyed, startled at their conversation. "Pardon me, I don't want to sound rude, but you do realize that not marrying outside of your own family can and will cause birth defects," she told them quietly. "In the U.S. it's illegal to marry your cousin."

The Purebloods looked startled by this. Not that any of them relished the thought of marrying their cousin, they just didn't know that it could cause harm or damage to any children produced. The group was pondering this and talking quietly among themselves when Professor Dumbledore returned with Professor McGonagall following behind him. Another followed them, though he appeared to be much shorter.

"This is Professor Flitwick, Marie," he introduced. "He will be assisting us in a ritual if you will permit us to do this to help you. It is rather obscure and not typically used, but given the circumstances, we feel that this would benefit you."

"I welcome any help I can get, but I will need more information about this ritual, what it entails, the consequences of it, and what it would mean for those involved," Marie stated cautiously.

"Very well," Professor McGonagall began. "There is a ritual that if preformed would share knowledge with you. It would allow you to access and unlock certain magics within you that others know. We would need to create a ritual circle and scry specific rune into tablets and place them at different points around the circle depending on the number of participants. You would need to sit in the center of the formation, while those sharing the knowledge would sit at given points. They would cut their palms and press their hands to the runes on the tablets and then you would press your own cut hands to the anchor tablets which are blank in the center."

"Once this begins, it cannot be stopped," Professor Dumbledore cautioned. "There is no going back, and it may cause some discomfort. Seeing as she is only fourteen, Marie will need to have knowledge passed to her from students, a teacher or instructor would overload her and cause more harm than good."

All of the young men volunteered. Professor Dumbledore looked pensive, muttering to himself under his breath. "Yes this number shall do just fine. Seven participants, six sharing and one receiving the knowledge. Be warned Marie, that it may be a bit overwhelming. You will be learning years of magical knowledge from them in a short span of time. And boys you must understand that in doing this, it may drain you a bit. You will recover, but it will tax you. Of course you will all be excused from classes until you've recovered."

Marie looked a bit startled at this revelation, but nodded none the less. "Tell me what I need to do."

Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey led her towards the end of the Wing to get her prepared. They cleaned her wounds and dressed her in a white linen gown. Her hair was plaited and tied with a white ribbon. They led her towards the circle that Professor Flitwick drew on the floor. Two blank tablets were placed in the center where she would sit, one for each palm. Each of the boys was dressed in plain white linen pants and shirts and they were sitting cross legged on the floor with a tablet in front of each of them.

Professor Dumbledore had drawn the runes onto the tablets and prepared the incantation. Madam Pomfrey readied seven beds, and fretted knowing that this would most likely leave her with seven magically exhausted and taxed children before the night was out.

Marie stepped into the circle and felt the magic in the room hum and dance along her skin. Her bare feet tingled on the stone, as she felt the power pulse within the castle. Sitting down cross legged like her new friends she watched and waited for instruction. Professor McGonagall passed a ceremonial dagger to each of them and waited. They all cut their palms and placed them on the stones as the three professors began chanting.

Each of them gasped as they felt the power and knowledge flowing through them and into each other. Knowledge and magic unlocked within each of them as a blinding light started to pulse from the circle. Louder and louder the chanting sounded as they cried out from the overload on their senses. Marie's palms seemed to fuse to the tablets as the magic pulsed within her. The others watched in horror as her body trembled with the force of the magic.

Her head felt like it was splitting in two, she was sure that she'd pass out soon, at least she prayed to. Finally when she thought that she could endure no more the chant ceased. Marie groaned and fell forward, her palms hitting the cold stone floor of the castle. Her mouth opened in a silent scream as her eyes rolled back. The entire castle trembled with a surge of power. Images flashed through her mind, from the castle's very beginning throughout all the long years since then. People, dates, places, knowledge and power raced through her as her body shook. The answering shaking began in the very foundation of the school as her power pulsed out through the castle and the grounds. There was a great flash of light at her palms, sealing the wounds there.

The boys cried out in alarm as Marie slumped forward unconscious. Though weak themselves, they made it to her side checking for a pulse. Antonio rolled her onto her back and gasped at how pale she was. They passed her toward Madam Pomfrey before making their way out of the circle. The Professors began cleaning up the ritual and helping the young men into their own beds to recover.

None of them were certain what they had witnessed, but whatever had just happened, they knew that Marie would need to rest and recover. She was an extremely powerful witch. Professor Dumbledore was certain that the girl's power levels would exceed even his own in time. She would need to be trained and guided carefully.

They were all left to their thoughts as the night wore on. Throughout the rest of the castle the students talked about what they had seen and heard wondering about the strange new girl. Some wondered where their fellow classmates and students were, they should have been back hours ago. Others thought of their families and wondered where they were and how they were doing.

Marie, the powerful young girl slept on peacefully, warm and safe within the fortified castle walls, cocooned in her magic.


	3. Chapter 3

(Disclaimer: I own or claim none of J.K. Rowling's work or characters, the only character that I claim is Marie.)

Author's Note: Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I've been busy with my other story. I'll update this one as much as I can, but I'm still working out the rest of the plot for it. I'm taking a bit of a creative license with things here and changing up quite a bit. While Marie is indeed in the past, she will only be there for roughly three years, before returning. Hang in there and bear with me as I get this story worked out and take the time to give it justice. See the end of this chapter for the eventual relationships of the characters, many are AU and will be explained and explored in later chapters. There will be some surprises along the way.

Wishes

Chapter 3

Marie whimpered in her sleep. Nightmares and images of the deaths of her family plagued her mind. She tossed and turned restlessly throughout the night. The others woke off and on, taking turns watching over her while she slept. Each of them was exhausted from the ritual, but they were quickly recovering their strength. They soon found that not only was their knowledge shared with Marie, but also with each other. Old family spells and magic was now commonly shared between them and Marie. A bond between them had created, an alliance for the sake of the small girl now tossing and turning in her bed.

Madam Pomfrey continually checked her young charges throughout the night. Just past midnight the door to the Hospital Wing creaked open, but there was no one visibly there. Footsteps echoed in the hall, causing the boys to sit in their beds and reach for their wands. James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew appeared seemingly out of nowhere. The patients still held their wands pointed at the four, and stood protectively near where Marie was sleeping fitfully in her bed.

Holding his hands up in front of himself Sirius stepped forward. "Easy, we just wanted to check on her. When we heard that you were all still in here we knew that something was going on. Are you alright Reg?" he asked quietly.

The younger boy regarded his brother carefully, lowering his wand he nodded. Sirius made his way to his brother's side and pulled him into an awkward man hug. The others watched the interaction with varying ranges of emotions and reactions. The others lowered their wands, but still remained in front of where Marie was tossing and turning in her bed.

"Who is she?" James asked quietly.

Gideon and Fabian looked at the others before nodded slowly. "We can tell you, but you'll have to swear an oath not to tell a soul about it," Fabian told them more seriously than they had ever heard.

The Marauders looked at each other and nodded in response. They regarded the Slytherins present suspiciously, but as the tale was told to them their views changed. When they had heard what each of them had done for the mysterious young girl, they knew that they could be trusted. As they listened to the ritual performed and the protection they offered to Marie, they regarded the Slytherins in a different light. They sat and talked quietly well into the early hours of the morning, glancing at Marie every so often as they helplessly listened to her whimpering.

James watched as the small girl slept, he and his friends had come to an understanding and truce with the Slytherins. They now understood where they stood and what they believed and while they didn't agree with all of it, they could at least respect their thoughts and beliefs. After what they had seen happen on the ceiling of the Hall and in the Hall, they knew that Marie was special and needed to be protected.

Sirius sat on the edge of his brother's bed and listened as he explained that he had given Marie the protection of the Black family. Sirius was stunned as he learned that the small girl was now protected by five of the most well-known and prominent families in the Pureblood circles. He watched as James and his other Marauder friends observed the sleeping girl and he knew that they too would add their protection to her when she awoke.

Marie gasped and sat up in the bed. Her eyes were wide as her body trembled. Tears were pouring down her face as she let her shuddering breaths slow. Looking around she noticed that there were four more young men in the room now. She clutched at the blanket and grasped it tightly even as tremors shook her petite frame.

Antonio knelt next to her bed and took on of her hands in his own. "You're safe now. Do you remember where you are and who we are?"

She nodded, "I had hoped it was a bad dream, but I remember. Who are they?" she asked pointing at the unfamiliar faces.

The Marauders introduced themselves, and then stunning Marie even more, they offered the protection of their own families. She felt the medallion around her neck warm and watched as three new family crests appeared. Touching the silver disc with shaking fingers, she thanked them quietly. Knowledge swirled around her mind; etiquette, codes of conduct, ancient rituals, and family magics and spells. Furrowing her brow, she knew that what they had done and offered her was something that she would never forget. They honored her and made her feel safe. She vowed to do the same for them and be there for them come what may.

"I wanted to thank you, for what you've done," Marie began quietly. "I know that some of you have gone against your family. I'm honored that you would protect me that way. I know that I don't understand all of it and I will need some help along the way, but I will do my best."

Lucius let his façade fall briefly and a small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth as he nodded in acknowledgement. The other Slytherins smiled in recognition and nodded to her as well. The Prewetts grinned openly at her and gave a bow. She smiled and laughed slightly in response.

"So what happens now?" she asked quietly. "I have no family. I have nothing and no means to get by. I have no home, I have nothing."

Antonio squeezed her hand gently, "You're welcome to stay with my family in Italy. My Nona would welcome you and accept you as one of our own. She'd take you in, no questions asked."

A voice interrupted their conversation, "It may not come to that or be necessary," Dumbledore interrupted. "I have some people that I would like to introduce you to Miss Stone."

A couple stepped into the room and regarded her sadly. "Mom! Dad!" James exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Professor Dumbledore contacted us late last night and said that there will be trouble brewing for you Marie. We've come to formally offer to take you in and bring you into our family, though I see that James has already done part of it," Charlus Potter said indicating the necklace around her neck.

Dorea and Charlus Potter introduced themselves and told Marie and the others that they were politically and publically providing support for Marie. It was completely up to her if she chose to stay with them, or they were perfectly accepting and understanding that she may want to stay elsewhere. Marie nodded in understanding and thanked them. She knew that there was a storm brewing and that the people aligning themselves with her could be dangerous to them and their families.

Antonio listened to the Potters and understood what they were doing. Internally he was seething that Dumbledore would step in and have a prominent Light family offer to be guardians for Marie. He would need to contact his own family posthaste. They were historically Neutral, but he had turned the tide and forced their hand a bit. The other Slytherins were just as offended by Dumbledore's machinations. Even the Prewetts were silently disturbed by the maneuvering of the professor, even if he meant well.

Marie was feeling an inner turmoil. She was now irrevocably linked to the six young men who had performed the ritual with her the night before. She felt their offense and anger, which caused her own back to go up a bit. For some reason, she didn't fully trust this deceptively pleasant old man. There was just something about him, about his aura that bothered her a bit.

Shifting slightly in the bed she regarded the people in the Hospital Wing cautiously. "I thank you for your offer and appreciate what it means. I feel that I should weigh all of my options and decisions carefully before I make a final decision."

Dorea smiled kindly at her, "Of course dear, a wise decision."

"Now Marie," Dumbledore tried to sway her, "I feel as though you should accept the offer. The Ministry will not be held off indefinitely and the Potters are a well-respected family."

"I understand Professor, however I feel that it would be in my best interests to have other options. Should things get bad enough the Zabini family offer me an escape out of the country and political climbs here," Marie told him firmly. "I will not turn my back on any help offered, nor will I turn away those that have stood by me."

Professor Dumbledore straightened and a strained smiled donned his face. The twinkle in his eye went flat, before his face went blank of all expression. He nodded once before taking his leave and heading out of the Hospital Wing.

The group watched him leave with varying ranges of shock on their faces. "Bloody Hell Marie! You just told off Dumbledore!" Sirius said in shock.

James smacked him on the back of the head and turned to his parents. They regarded the young woman with amusement in their eyes. After swearing oaths of secrecy, they were told her full story, which is why they agreed to take her in if she wished. Their respect for the young woman had grown in observing her, especially Dorea who had come from the Black family. Yes, this girl would do just fine in their world. She would help guide her as best she could.

"Whatever you feel more comfortable with Marie," Dorea told her. "Our offer still stands and we are offering to become some of your Guardians, but where you choose to live is just that, your choice."

Marie smiled tiredly at the older woman. "Thank you. I appreciate your offer. I'll need Guardians and all the help that I can get while I'm here. I need to eventually find a way home, to my own time. For some reason I don't fully trust or feel like I can trust Dumbledore. I don't like being moved around like a chess piece."

Dorea snorted in a very unladylike way. "Oh I do like you."

"I'm not saying that I won't fight for what's right. But in the end it will be my choice to do so, not because anyone is forcing me to do it. I will fight against evil, but there are a few things that you should know," she told them quietly. "When the ritual ended last night, my still bleeding hands hit the stone floor of the castle within the ritual circle. Something happened and the castle responded. The knowledge and power of the ages passed through the very stone into me. Ancient magics were unlocked and it's given me different views on things. While there is good versus evil and dark versus light, in the end there is magic and power, and there is the intent behind it. The castle has a magic all its own and was created by the Elemental magic of the Founders. I seem to have some of those powers myself."

"Elemental?" Lucius whispered in shock.

"You're an Elemental at fourteen?" Rabastan asked in disbelief.

Matching gray eyes met and nodded. "Well you certainly don't do things in halves," Regulus said slightly amused.

"Politically aligning yourself with one side or the other could have long reaching repercussions," Gideon stated.

"By remaining Neutral, you could branch both sides and walk through the circles of the upper crust more easily," Fabian finished.

Charlus nodded, "They are right. We still keep the offer on the table, and will keep it there. In fact we can push forward to legally become some of your Guardians and help to provide for you, but accepting the offer of Mr. Zabini, you will be able to reach out to the other side."

"My dear," Dorea said taking the young woman's hand. "You have the chance to bring in people from both sides because you have a unique understanding of things due to the ritual performed."

The elder woman turned to young Regulus and smiled, "You've done the Black family proud and will help bring the family back to what it once was."

"Aunt Dorea," the young man began, "I, well we will be expected to do what we do not want to. They expect us to accept and bow to _him_."

She nodded grimly, her lips thinning out in displeasure. "I know, but you will not be alone," she said while looked around the room at all of the young men present. "None of you will be alone. If you ever need a place to go, our home will be open to you."

Marie watched the exchange and felt the young men who had helped her the night before relax. She was beginning to realize that there was more going on here than she first anticipated and she needed answers. Catching the eye of Antonio, "I need to know everything."

Her words silenced everyone present. Charlus conjured chairs for himself and his wife. Once his lady was seated he himself and the other males seated themselves and settled in for what would be a very long and emotional discussion. They all talked to her of the history of Darkness within the United Kingdom and continent over the past few centuries. They talked of Grindelwald and his past history with Dumbledore. They talked of the Dark Lord, Voldemort and his subtle rise to power over the years. Blood purity and the issue of muggleborns was also discussed. Many of them came from prominent and Pureblood families. They had long histories and ancient pasts. Muggleborns threatened their way of life and their culture because they didn't understand it. They entered their world, ignorant and demanded changes rather than trying to understand. It was the main bone of contention within the Pureblood families and their disdain for muggleborns.

Marie listened and filed away the information for further investigation. "I'm going to have to plan and prepare for what is to come. I need to set up an account with Gringott's and begin investing. I don't know how long I will be here, but I will need to network and set up for the end game when I am returned to my own time."

"What do you mean Marie?" Remus asked curiously.

"I'm going to begin gathering my allies now. I'm going to be the one to reach across the drawn lines and set up a report with others. In this room alone are five young men who will be expected to follow the Dark. They won't be given a choice and have to take the Mark. However, to counter that I'm going to set up my own group and recon as much as I can while I'm here. We can use the information they could provide to give as much warning to the people involved as possible."

"That would surely be a death sentence to us!" Lucius exclaimed.

"Easy, my friend," Marie urged him to calm. "I know that it will be dangerous. I know what I will be asking you, but what I'm asking you to do is to maintain your honor and dignity while reluctantly in the service of that imposter. To give you and others a chance to help the innocents that will be targeted."

The Slytherins sat straighter and nodded in thought. Yes, honor, duty, and dignity were all important to them. Though they didn't have a choice about taking the Mark, they had a choice about what they did while they had it. Was it worth the risk? It was something that they would have to think about.

Charlus had left to Madam Pomfrey's office, where they spoke in hushed tones as he told her that he needed to use her Floo to make fire calls to others that needed to be there. She tried to protest, but he explained that it was only a matter of time before the Minister and his lackeys returned to take Marie. He told her that he needed to contact a few more prominent allies and have them here as soon as possible.

Within the hour Antonio's father Franco was present, along with one of their distant cousins from Bulgaria. Lady Augusta Longbottom had been called in by Charlus, she brought with her Dowager Lady Prewett, who greeted her grandsons warmly. Alphard Black stepped through the fireplace and dusted off the soot from his expensive robes. He met his nephews with a grin and kissed his cousin Dorea's cheek, while shaking Charlus's hand. Pleasantries and greetings were exchanged before the discussion turned serious. Oaths were sworn and everything that had happened the night before was explained. They all listened carefully and observed the young woman and young men before them. Once they heard everything they agreed to offer their own protections and alliances with the group. Marie's medallion grew warm as the Longbottom and Krum crests joined the others.s

Charlus and the others hashed out a tentative plan and agreement among them to all become joint Guardians of the young woman. Charlus contacted his barrister and had the necessary paperwork drawn up and brought through for them all to sign. Once everything was explained to Marie and she had them agree that there would be no marriage contracts forced on her or set up for her ever, she signed with a Blood Quill. Madam Pomfrey signed as a witness and the group sat talking and waiting.

Sometime later they were interrupted from their discussion when a commotion was outside the doors of the Hospital Wing. Dumbledore entered with the Ministry officials that had been there the night before. The new group stopped short seeing the people that were assembled in the Hospital Wing and they proceeded with caution. The Minister pasted on his political face and smiled warmly at the adults present. Dumbledore looked a bit put out at the new development but kept his feelings to himself.

"Well this is a pleasant surprise!" Minister Benjamin Blishwick said with a smile that didn't meet his eyes. He nodded to Alphard and Dorea, his distant cousins from his mother's side of the family. He was silently seething that the chit had somehow assembled such a large group of allies in such a short amount of time. "I've come on behalf of the Ministry to escort the young lady to have a few tests and questions cleared up."

"Absolutely not!" Lady Longbottom tersely cut him off. "The girl clearly needs rest. I'll not stand for it. She is under the protection of my House and most of those here. You'll not be taking her anywhere. She will only answer your questions in the presence of those here and our team of barristers and you most certainly will not be running any sort of tests on her."

"Now see here Lady Longbottom, you've got to understand my hands are tied," the Minister said in frustration. "The magical backlash from her appearance shattered some of our monitoring devices. We need answers!"

"Pardon me sir," Marie spoke tiredly. "I don't believe that we've been introduced. I'm Marie Stone. With the permission and leave of my Guardians, I'll be willing to allow Madam Pomfrey to run any tests you feel necessary. I'm not looking to harm anyone. I just want answers, peace, and the chance to complete my education."

"See now there's a polite girl," Blishwick beamed. "We need Madam Pomfrey to test your magical levels."

"Sir, I'm not sure what that means exactly, but you should know that I'm an Elemental," Marie told him.

"Elemental?" he asked astonished. "I was under the impression that you're a muggleborn. How is that even possible?"

Marie looked down at her hand in her lap. Her cheeks flamed in anger and embarrassment. How dare this pompous, ignorant, bigot of a man make assumptions?

"I was under the impression that magic was magic sir, regardless of one's parents,'' she stated in a cold voice.

"Of course," he tried to cajole her. "You're right magic is magic. Now, those tests."

Marie, though recovering, was put through the ringer. By the end she was shaking and exhausted, but the results were astounding. The magical dicta-quill recorded her magical levels at her already being a Sorceress. It was explained that most common magical being were at the level of Witch or Wizard. The next level was Mage with High Mage being above that. Above that was Sorcerer or Sorceress and above that was High or Grand Sorcerer or Sorceress. Merlin was a Grand Sorcerer, while Dumbledore was a High Mage, borderline Sorcerer.

"Well, we at the Ministry could use you," Blishwick began, but was quickly cut off.

"Oh, I don't think so Minister. You'll not be using an underage child for anything," Dumbledore cut in. "She's a student, and though she is an orphan, her Guardians will not allow such a thing to happen. I'm sure when she's older there could be some sort of agreement or understanding, but until such a time it will not be possible."

"Come now Dumbledore, we need all the help that we can get," Blishwick bolstered.

"I am in agreement with Dumbledore, as I believe are the rest of us," Charlus spoke up. He handed over a copy of the Guardianship documents to both Dumbledore and Blishwick. "As you can see, our young charge will be well looked after and protected. Should there be some sort of agreement between you and young Marie, we'll be the ones negotiating it and going over each minute detail."

"And how many people will die before she comes of age?" Blishwick demanded.

Marie immediately felt ill. She couldn't in good conscience let others die while she was able to do something to help. Her Guardians observed her carefully and knew what she was thinking. If she was seriously thinking of helping then they would need to have their barristers draw up a magically and legally binding contract between Marie and the Ministry.

"Perhaps when she's sixteen we can begin discussions, but at fourteen she is far too young to carry such a burden Ben," Alphard said in a quiet, but stern voice.

"Yes, of course you're right. Fourteen is far too young," the Minister reassessed.

Dumbledore watched the byplay and filed away the goings on to make plans later. An Elemental Sorceress at fourteen? It was unheard of, and the situation would have to be watched carefully. She would need to be guided to the Lighter side of the war and be surrounded by the Light families. He was suspicious of the presence of the obviously Dark families present in the Hospital Wing with the girl.

Marie's younger male friends and allies watched her quietly. They were stunned by her test results, but they could see that she was tiring and shaky. It had been a rough twenty four hours for the young woman. The Prewett twins each took one of her arms and gently led her back to the bed that she would be staying in. They tucked her in and nodded to the others. They all retreated to their beds, the Marauders caught on a stood to formally take their leave and return to their Common Room.

Marie's Guardians took the hint and ushered the Minister and his officials from the room. They had all been persuaded to take Oaths of secrecy to protect Marie and the information regarding her. It was done with the hint that an agreement could be reached when Marie was sixteen. The group left the recovering patients in the Hospital Wing and shut the door behind them.

"Thank you," Marie said sleepily from the bed. "It looks like I'll be very busy in the coming years while here. I'm glad that you stepped in when you did. I think I would have fallen asleep where I was standing."

Regulus grinned at her from his own bed, "Marie I think you did just fine on your own. You behaved like quite the little lady and comported yourself in a manner that any Pureblood family would be proud of."

The other nodded, their mouths twitching in amusement as she pulled a face. "I remember the lessons from my mother and the 'buzzards' when I was younger."

"The buzzards?" Gideon asked with a laugh. "Oh, this I have to hear."

Her face clouded and her eyes filled with tears. "They were my aunts or honorary aunts. My mother's family was a bit well off and prim and proper about things. My father's family also came from money, but they were more relaxed in their expectations and protocol."

"I think perhaps we ought to investigate and research your family history a bit more Marie to see what we can dig up," Lucius said cautiously.

Marie nodded and yawned hugely. "Well, I think I'm going to get some rest, wake me if anyone else comes in."

The young men agreed and rested while talking quietly among each other. They were keeping watch over the young woman. Their very nature was urging them to guard her. After hearing about her background and knowing her powers, she would play a key role in the year to come in fighting the Darkness that was now spreading throughout their world. They already vowed to protect her in any way that they could, but they all vowed to stand with her and help her along the way.

Soon they had all fallen asleep and the day turned to night. The Marauders had joined them some time after dinner to keep watch over Marie. The mixed group talked quietly among themselves as Madam Pomfrey bustled in and ordered dinner to be brought in by the house elves. She sighed when she saw that the Marauders had joined them, but smiled as she watched the young men stand guard over the young woman. The poor girl had been through so much in such a short period of time. She checked Marie's core levels and made sure that she wasn't comfortable and returned to her office, leaving the door cracked.

"So," James began awkwardly as they all began eating. "It looks like we're all going to be seeing a lot of each other in the future. Perhaps we ought to get to know one another a bit so that it will be a bit less awkward?"

The others nodded and they began talking about their views on the war that was brewing. The Marauders heard earlier the views that their Slytherin counterparts had, and much like the Prewetts they didn't necessarily agree with it, they could understand where they were coming from. Each of them coming from Pureblood backgrounds knew the traditions and values that their families placed on them. The values of duty, honor, chivalry, and gentlemanly behavior were deeply instilled in each of them. Even though the Gryffindor boys were a bit more relaxed, they still behaved in a manner that would not bring shame to their family names. Sirius, though he was distancing himself from his family's darker beliefs, still comported himself in a way that befitted his role as heir to his House when the situation required.

The Marauders liked to joke around and have fun, but they knew that they each had roles to fulfill in the future. It was perhaps the seriousness of the roles that awaited them that made them behave in such a mischievous and playful manner. While most of the males in the room were considered ladies men, they treated young women and girls with respect. Casual flirting was one thing. They however, did not do anything untoward in regards to young ladies lest they wanted to find themselves married or bonded to anyone.

Marie stirred a while after the food was brought in. She accepted a tray over her lap and began to quietly eat the soup and bread that was provided. Sipping a warm and soothing cup of tea, she listened to the males chatting quietly among themselves. She shifted in her bed, getting more comfortable leaning on the pillows that were propping her up.

Madam Pomfrey made her way towards Marie's bedside with a tray of potions. Marie's face contorted in disgust when she caught a whiff of the concoctions on the tray. She looked at the tray in horror when she realized that the nurse expected her to actually consume the foul smelling liquids.

"You don't seriously expect me to choke those down do you?" Marie asked incredulously.

"Of course you're going to drink them," Madam Pomfrey replied in an exasperated huff.

Gagging and choking, Marie forced down the lumpy and disgusting tasting potions. Tears burned in her eyes as she tried not to throw up from the horrible taste in her mouth. Clamping a hand over her mouth, she shut her eyes tightly and willed herself not to get sick from them. She could still feel them bubbling hotly in her stomach, even as she began to feel better.

At first the males in the room laughed at her reaction, but seeing her struggle they sobered quickly. Regulus and Rabastan made their way to her side and gently rubbed her back while encouraging her and telling her that it would be alright. They could feel her shoulders trembling and her body shuddering against the reaction to consuming the potions. They all realized that she was unfamiliar with potions and felt bad for the poor girl.

"Oh God that was terrible," she gasped once she was certain she wasn't going to be sick. "How can you stomach those?" she asked weakly.

"You'll get used to them over time," Regulus assured her with a slight grin tugging at his lips. "I take it you don't take potions when you're ill or injured?"

"No, we had medications and sure some of them don't taste great, but that was positively foul!" she told them, which led to a discussion of the differences in the way that she grew up as a Muggle and how they grew up as part of the Wizarding world.

The young wizards marveled at some of the things that Marie was telling them. It was astonishing to them to know that people could communicate instantly with a telephone. They listened as she told them of the current and future technology that would be developing in the Muggle world. It made many of the proud Purebloods to reevaluate how they perceived the Muggles that they often thought were so inferior to them. They especially stopped short when Marie explained to them the differences in warfare and weapons that the Muggles used and had at their disposal. The very idea that people had at their disposal a weapon that could drop them dead from over a dozen meters away, was terrifying. They were horrified to hear about the end of World War II and the atomic weapons that Muggle scientists had developed.

Marie asked for a writing utensil and some paper. She looked at the quill and inkwell a little unsure and awkwardly held the quill. Once she got the hang of it, she began scribbling away a general outline or plan for what she wanted to accomplish and establish over the next few years. Her first item was taken care of as the Potters and others who signed to be her Guardians said they'd set up and account and give her some funds to get her started. Each of the other families all promised to contribute to her funds and help get her established in their world. Next on her list was to get clothing and supplies for schooling and everyday life. She wrote down training and conditioning that she wanted to do. She made note to invest in some of the technologies that were going to be coming out and growing in the coming years. At the end of the page she wrote to check her family history, and made note to have the Goblins preform an Inheritance and Ancestral Ritual on her.

The others asked to see her list and nodded, while adding their own input as it went. The Prewetts and James told her that their mothers would probably volunteer to take her shopping for her clothing. They all agreed that they would help her in training and asked to train with her in the Muggle defenses and weapons. The group decided that they would all help Marie, and work within their school Houses to gauge their members and their views. They would begin discreetly networking and planning ahead. While they would be on the same side, it was decided that it would be safer for the Slytherins to keep their distance from the Gryffindors publically. They would use their upbringing as gentlemen to explain their care for Marie.

Once they had decided on a plan the young men shook hands and prepared to depart. Sirius hugged his younger brother tightly and the two bent their heads together whispering quietly. Marie would be staying in the Hospital Wing, but the others decided that they needed to depart in order to maintain their cover and not cause trouble within their Houses. Marie would be sorted in the coming days and they made plans to meet back in the Hospital Wing so that they could make plans and begin their training together.

Marie sat quietly in the bed and lost herself in her thoughts. She fought against the memories of the horror that she had survived. Tears began to silently fall down her cheeks as she thought of her family. She vowed to make it right and figure out how and why it happened. She vowed to prevent it and to make it better.

Madam Pomfrey found her sitting on her bed with her knees drawn to her chest, crying quietly. The nurse went to her side and held the young woman, rocking her gently. She soothed the girl and rocked her until she felt her calm.

"Do you want to talk about it Marie?" Madam Pomfrey asked gently.

Marie shook her head, sniffling sadly. "No, there's nothing that I can say that will change it or make it better. I'm alone and they're all gone and dead. Somehow it's my fault if that man is to be believed."

"It's not your fault, no matter what he said," the nurse assured her. "And you're not alone. We'll make sure that you're looked after and cared for. Pureblood families take their oaths and responsibilities very seriously. You have nothing to worry about child. I myself will do whatever I can to help you as well, now tuck in. I'll be taking you to the Hogsmeade Village to get you some of the basic essentials and some clothes in the morning, so you'd best get some rest."

Marie let herself be tucked in. "Could you stay until I fall asleep? I feel foolish asking, but I don't like feeling so alone."

"Let me get a book and some tea and I'll keep you company," Madam Pomfrey said with a smile.

The Mediwitch returned with a book tucked under her arm and summonsed a chair near the bed. A house elf popped in with a tray of steaming tea and popped back out quickly. The Mediwitch settled her patient in for the night and then sat comfortably in the chair reading in the flickering light of the candles. Marie drifted slowly to sleep, feeling safe knowing that she wasn't completely alone.

Madam Pomfrey read for quite some time to make sure that Marie would be settled and comfortable for the evening. Once she was certain that Marie was sleeping soundly she made her way back to her office and adjoining rooms. She left the door cracked open and settled in for the night.

Madam Pomfrey was awoken by a piercing bloodcurdling scream. The terror and pain in that voice had her reaching for her wand and running for the room where Marie was staying, fully expecting to have to fend off some sort of attacker. She was relieved and heartbroken to find that Marie was trashing around in her sleep, convulsing as if under the torture curse. She went to the girl and tried to wake her, but to no avail.

The Mediwitch summoned a house elf and told them to get Professor McGonagall. The stern looking woman entered the Wing still dressed in her night clothes with a robe hastily wrapped around her. Her hair was loose from its normal severe bun and she had her wand at ready, unsure of what she'd find. Seeing the Mediwitch struggling with the thrashing girl she rushed to help. A house elf handed Madam Pomfrey a potion from the cabinet and they forced it down Marie's throat, working her throat to make her swallow. Once she had consumed it they felt the girl relax and drift off into a deeper sleep.

"My word!" Minerva exclaimed. "The poor girl!"

"I'll be staying here for the rest of the night I think, I won't sleep knowing that she may wake up terrified or in pain," Pomfrey stated tiredly.

"Do you want company? Will you need further assistance?" McGonagall asked.

"I should be fine now that she's taken the calming drought," the nurse responded.

The professor took her leave and returned to her rooms. With a sigh, the school nurse settled into the bed next to her patient. It would be a very long night of watching over the tortured child. Her blood boiled knowing what the girl had been through. Finally, she herself drifted off to sleep and slept soundly.


	4. Chapter 4

(Disclaimer: I own or claim none of J.K. Rowling's work or characters, the only character that I claim is Marie.)

Wishes

Chapter 4

Marie looked around the small village in fascination. She followed Madam Pomfrey with wide eyes watching the different shops and various patrons bustling around the village. They had stopped in a few of the shops getting supplies for Marie and stopped in a clothing shop to pick up a couple uniforms and some clothing. Dumbledore had provided a bank draft from the Hogwarts scholarship fund to get her some of her things to start with.

Madam Pomfrey greeted people that she knew as she led Marie around town. She explained about the different places and the people as she ushered Marie along the way. She shrunk their purchases and mail ordered additional things for Marie until she could get to Diagon Alley with Dorea Potter. Taking the girl, she led her into the Three Broomsticks and sat at one of the tables with her. As it was a weekday, it was not nearly as busy and crowded as it would be on a weekend. Marie was introduced to Butterbeer and Rosmerta, the owner of the establishment.

They finished their drinks and headed back towards Hogwarts. Marie was wearing the robes that had been transfigured for her by Professor McGonagall. She felt odd in the unfamiliar clothing, but kept her thoughts to herself. When they reached the grounds Madam Pomfrey ushered Marie back into the Main Entrance and towards the Hospital Wing. Students in the halls paused and watched their progress, whispered to one another while staring at Marie.

The Marauders had been leaving the Great Hall and boisterously ushered the crowd along with the Prewett twins. Her Slytherin friends discreetly led their own House members away from the Entrance Hall and towards the various other places around the castle for their classes. As Gideon passed by he gave Marie a playful wink and continued on down the hallway.

Marie entered the Hospital Wing and was brought back to where she had stayed the past two nights. At the foot of her bed there was a new trunk with packages of supplies on top that seemed to have been ordered and delivered while they were gone. There were also some packages of clothing and robes from Madam Malkin's. With the clothing package was a catalog to order more clothing in both Muggle and Wizarding styles. The unfamiliar styles and fabrics intrigued her, but she was somewhat uncomfortable with some of the things that were considered fashionable. Going back two decades would certainly take some getting used to, especially with some of the more conservative things that she was expected to wear.

Madam Pomfrey resized their purchases and left Marie to sort through and situate her belongings as she saw fit. Marie unpacked all of the clothing on the bed and sorted her books and supplies in another pile. Opening the trunk she found that it had two magically sized compartments. One side she put all of her school supplies and books. On the other side she neatly stacked and folded her clothing.

Selecting one of the books on Charms and picked up the catalog Marie climbed on the bed. She laid on the bed on her stomach and flipped through the catalog. The light linen pants and shirt that she was wearing, borrowed from the Hospital Wing's supply. She hummed softly to herself as she browsed the selection of clothes that were offered by catalog. Absentmindedly she reached her hand out, and suddenly she had conjured a pencil and marked on the page which articles of clothing interested her. A noise across the room drew her attention and she looked up to see the Marauders staring at her with wide eyes.

"How'd you do that?" Peter stammered out.

"Do what?" Marie asked in confusion.

"You just conjured that!" James said pointing at the pencil in her hand.

She looked down at her hand in confusion and looked a bit startled. She dropped the pencil and stared at her hand a little frightened and not understanding. Marie looked at them with some fear in her eyes. Remus stepped to her side and sat in the bed next to hers. The others sat nearby and began comforting her and explaining that everything was alright. They were able to calm her down enough to explain what she had done and how. They had her explain what it was that she had conjured and what it was for.

They talked with her for a while and asked how she was doing. With the shared knowledge from the five Slytherins and the Prewett twins, she had already been exposed to all of Fifth Year and beginning of Sixth Year course work. She wasn't sure which year she would be placed in for her schooling. Though she was much younger than the upper classmen, but she couldn't in good conscience stay in the younger years because she already knew the course materials.

They spoke for a while, but Marie began to wilt with fatigue, her body hadn't yet recovered from the ritual performed. The Marauders took their leave. Remus stored her book and catalog in the trunk as they left the room and bid her a good afternoon. She settled back into the bed and pulled the covers up and let sleep take over her senses.

Her memories and nightmares plagued her. She could feel the hands of her attacker on her throat and tried to fight him off. Trashing about she screamed as the Cruciatus Curse hit her, a blood curdling scream ripped from her throat. The pain lapsed and she struggled to reach her mother and sister as she watched her father and brothers fall. She was crying and whimpering. The memory replayed over and over again pushing her further and further, past the limits of anything she could handle.

Marie woke up gasping, clutching at the arms that were surrounding her and rocking her in the bed. She buried her face in the broad chest and breathed in deeply, taking in the faint smell of Bergamot and leather. Strong arms wrapped around her and held her gently as a deep baritone voice soothed her.

Antonio held the trembling young woman in his arms and murmured to her in Italian, all but begging her to stop crying. He had his mother, Nona, and aunts in his life, but seeing her crying was enough to unman him and cut him off at the knees. He swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat and blinked back the emotions that were swamping him as he felt her body shudder with the memories and emotions.

When he and Lucius entered the Hospital Wing they heard her screams and set off at a run. They lost their composure and calm facades seeing her thrash around her bed. Lucius swore and set off to find where Madam Pomfrey had gone, while Antonio gathered the petite young woman in his arms.

He turned towards the rapidly approaching footsteps with a panicked look on his face. Madam Pomfrey went to Marie and tried to help calm the girl. She could feel the young woman trembling much like she had the night before. Antonio held her tightly to his chest and sat on her bed. Madam Pomfrey ran her hands soothingly over Marie's back and ran her wand over her, monitoring any changes in her health. Other than an accelerated heart rate, it only showed that her magical core was stabilizing and recovering.

Antonio shared a look with Lucius. Both of them were deeply affected by what happened to the young woman. Lucius knew that he had no choice in the matter, but he decided then and there that he would do whatever he could to help her. He wouldn't stand aside and let this happen if he could help it. The thought of having to harm another person because they were different made him feel ill. He clenched his fists at the thought of what happened to her and family, what would have happened had she not come here. He felt physically sick thinking about forcing himself on a woman in such a way.

Antonio watched his friend and regarded him carefully. He knew that Lucius wouldn't have much of a choice in the next year or so, but he also knew that his friend was a good man. He knew that there were others like his friend who would have little choice but to follow what their fathers and family had planned for them. His grip tightened on Marie and he held the poor girl snugly to his chest. It was unacceptable to him that she had been treated in such a way.

"Hush child, you're safe now," Madam Pomfrey told her.

"It hurts," Marie whispered hoarsely. "The curse, the red one hurts."

Madam Pomfrey ran another series of tests and scans with her wand and found that there were faint traces of exposure to the Cruciatus Curse. She stood and made her way towards the cabinet containing potions. Searching through the cabinet, she found a crystal vial and walked swiftly back to Marie's side. She handed the vial to Marie and urged her to drink it to help with the pain and trembling in her nerves.

Marie downed the foul tasting potion and thanked the medi-witch. She relaxed into Antonio's embrace and closed her eyes. Drawing a deep cleansing breath, she turned to face Lucius, who was standing nearby watching in concern. They had seen the results of Madam Pomfrey's scan and saw that she had been exposed to the torture curse at some point. Reluctantly to she pulled back out of Antonio's embrace and sat on the bed. She smoothed out her hair and clothes.

"I need to speak to my Guardians as soon as possible," she told Madam Pomfrey quietly. "I need to start planning and making arrangements. Once I've finalized things with them, then I need to have the Headmaster join us to discuss my schooling options. I'll need to get a wand and go through a crash course in all of the material leading up to the beginning of Sixth year work."

Lucius and Antonio asked to use the floo of the nurse and then went to start making floo calls to Marie's Guardians. They bustled through the floo and sat speaking to Marie in hushed tones for a long while. They discussed her options and listened to her reasoning. The meeting with the Headmaster didn't take place for a while, as he said that he had other duties that were pressing.

Marie remained in the hospital wing for another two weeks. In that time her core stabilized and she began making her plans and preparations. Though she was physically a fourteen year old, she had the mind and memories of a twenty-one year old woman. Her Guardians had each contributed a substantial amount of money into her vault and the goblins immediately set about investing and making that amount grow exponentially. They invested in the companies and areas that she suggested, but also in other markets that were pulling in high returns and gains.

The Potters and Zabinis brought in tutors to give her a crash course on etiquette and Pureblood society. Tutors in Elemental powers were also brought in. They were shocked to discover that she had the ability to use all of the Elements. Her progress and growth would be watched carefully by her mentors. Long grueling hours were spent helping her control and hone her powers. She also went over an overview of the first five years of curriculum.

Two days before she was supposed to begin her classes and join her peers, she was to be escorted to Diagon Alley by her Guardians. She was dressed in a mix of Pureblood fashion and Muggle, but blended the two cultures in a tasteful manner. She wore snug black pants with knee high boots. Her top was a wine colored empire waist tunic with a leather belt cinching her small waistline. Her silver medallion hung down the middle of her chest, a bright contrast to the darker shades of her clothing. The look was complete with a black cloak that had silver Celtic knots embroidered along the edges. Dorea nodded in approval and drew the hood of her cloak up as they left the hospital wing.

Marie was led out of the entrance of Hogwarts and towards Hogsmeade where they would be apparating into Diagon Alley. Once there they brought her to Gringott's to meet with her Account Manager and to have an inheritance test performed. She was bit unsure of what they would find and apprehensive about the results, but followed the assembled group into a private parlor to wait.

"So what exactly is going to happen?" Marie asked apprehensively.

Dorea Potter sat in the chair next to her and took the young girl's hand into her own. "You will need to take a ceremonial dagger and prick your right thumb. You will need to make three drops of blood onto the enchanted parchment. The Goblins will do the rest, and we will go from there. Everything will be fine."

Marie drew a shaky breath and nodded. The group waited for the Goblin to enter with the necessary materials for the test. Her Account Manager Ripfang entered the room with a statelier dressed Goblin. The Director of the bank was there, which surprised the occupants of the room. The two goblins were speaking in Gobbledygook in hushed tones, while looking at Marie with glinting eyes. She met their gaze straight on, and fought the tremors and fear that wanted to show itself visibly.

The Director gave her a toothy, chilling smile before nodding his head to her in recognition. She nodded her head to him in response, never taking her eye off of him. He garbled what must have been a laugh before he motioned for Ripfang to bring forth the dagger and parchment.

Marie looked towards her Guardians and saw that they were slightly stunned at the interaction and presence of the Director. She gulped fearfully, but Alphard caught her eye and nodded to her encouragingly. Holding her hand out, she took the dagger and with shaking hands pierced her right thumb with a hiss of pain. She squeezed three large drops of blood onto the parchment and a flash of magic sealed her wound as the Goblins began to chant and scry over the paper. Alphard discreetly cleaned the dagger and her hand while watching the parchment.

The others in the room watch as Marie's name and ancestors appeared on the page, tracing back centuries. There were quite a few Wizarding family names that cropped up on her family tree such as the Perevells, but there were two particular branches of the family that stunned the group. Her father's family came from an ancient sect of Druids from Scotland, while her mother's family came from an ancient coven of Elementals in Ireland. Though magic appeared to be dormant in her family for centuries, she had come from a long and powerful line of magic.

"Well that answers a few things," Marie said quietly. "I've always known that I was different. Sometimes I could tell when something was going to happen before it did."

"Miss Stone," Ripfang rasped, "While you now have your own account established, you are the Heiress to the Artan estate as well as the vaults and all that there is within. You are also the Heiress to the Mac an t-Sealgair estates."

Marie stared at the parchment. "Can a copy of this please be stored in my personal vault?" she asked quietly.

"Of course miss," Ripfang replied more politely than any had heard a goblin address a human before.

"I also need a summary of my vaults and holdings when you get a chance," she said quietly. Her mind was racing now.

"It will be done right away. The Vaults in question have long lain untouched for centuries. They have amasses a vast amount of gold in the years since your ancestors last accessed them," the Director spoke in a harsh rasping voice.

Marie inclined her head to him, "Thank you Director. I don't want to take up anymore of your time than is necessary. I know that you are very busy."

He waved her off and had the books for her vaults summonsed to the room. Three ledgers were swiftly brought forth. Two much of the books were larger and thicker than the third. He and her account manager scanned through the books and gave her a final tally that was staggering. She looked at her Guardians with wide eyes. How in the world was she supposed to comprehend that she now had Galleons in the eight, almost nine figures at her disposal. She watched in awe as the sums self-adjusted and increased on the page, showing a gain in interest.

"You will need to be declared emancipated to have full access to the vaults and estates." the Director told her. "You can still have your Guardians to act on your behalf, but in order to claim your headship over the families it needs to be done. As for your ancestral seats on the Wizengamot, it would be best if you declared proxies for those seats."

Marie looked to her Guardians in question. "Perhaps if it does not impose on you too greatly, could we please discuss it here for a few moments before any definitive decisions are made?" she asked respectively.

The Director grunted and led the rest of the Goblins out of the room. "Just knock on this panel when you're ready," he said as they shut the doors.

"Well I certainly wasn't expecting that," Marie said shakily. "I can pay you back for your generosity now that I know I'm not completely destitute."

"Nonsense child," Dorea chided. "You keep that vault, we agreed to help and protect you. Use that vault, keep the others hidden and secret until such a time comes that you need to make that knowledge public."

"I agree cousin," Alphard spoke, his gray eyes dancing with amusement. "You need to play your cards close. Keep your secrets for as long as you can, while building your network. We can begin buying into companies and setting up businesses internationally to branch out as well."

"My thought was to set up pubs or dance clubs as a business front," Marie explained. "We could use the upstairs apartments or back rooms as meeting places. We can play it off as I'm going to enjoy the high life or some other nonsense."

"That could work," Alphard mused. "Where though?"

"I'd start with one here in London," she told them. "Trinity will be a trendy, but traditional hot spot. Live music, dance music, space to rent out for events, but also that traditional pub feel to it."

"I'll start looking into," Alphard said with his eyes gleaming.

"How are we going to make it believable though" Charlus asked. "She's not even fifteen yet."

The group discussed it and decided that they would begin the legwork of setting up Trinity, even if they were the ones behind it publicly until Marie was seventeen. As a group they also decided that she would either be entering her Sixth year or she would be pulled from school to be tutored in private. It was decided that she should be emancipated to claim her family vaults and estates, but not tell anyone about it unless it was absolutely necessary. It was also decided that Lady Longbottom and Lord Zabini would handle the proxy seats in her stead.

Marie knocked on the wood panel of the room. The Director and Ripfang entered the room carrying a wooden cask. She told them of her intent and they pulled out the necessary paperwork effectively making her an adult. Ripfang opened the cask and held it out to her. Inside were two rings. Marie took them both and claimed them and her heritage. There was a white flash as she slipped the rings on her index finger of each hand. The silver rings resized themselves. She studied them and saw intricate Celtic knots on them with her family crests. They were very old. She could feel the residual magic from her ancestors. Family magic transferred through them and gave her even more knowledge than before.

"Marie, you should go down to the vaults and get copies of your family Grimoires," Charlus advised. "Leave the originals in the vaults for safe keeping. We'll enchant the copies so only you and yours can open them."

Ripfang nodded and stepped forward. He ushered Marie from the room and towards the carts to go down to the vaults. She sat in the small cart and gripped the bar tightly as the cart raced off in a downward descent into the deep dark cavern below. Her heart was racing as the cart careened on the rails, she kept her eye forward and her stomach dropped out on the race underground. While she loved rollercoasters, this cart scared her a bit.

They finally stopped miles below the surface. There was a rumbled and a burst of fire down one of the nearby tunnels. She followed Ripfang carefully, staying close as he led her to two side by side vaults. She placed her hand on the door of the first vault and the door swung open in recognition. Ripfang led her to where the Grimoires where found. She looked around in awe at the mountains of gold, silver, and bronze around her. There were trunks, scrolls and bookcases lining the walls. Paintings were stored along the walls and there were suits of armor and various weapons around the large vaults.

Ripfang handed her a blank Grimoire book and she placed her hand on it while holding the original. She whispered the incantation that Charlus and Alphard told her and willed the magic to make a copy. Carefully placing the original where she found it, she turned and nodded to Ripfang. She went with him to the next vault and repeated the action.

Clambering into the rickety cart, she braced herself as they shot off towards the surface. Laughter bubbled up in her as she cart took a sharp turn, very much like the amusement park rides she had been on as a child. Ripfang seemed amused by her reaction, but remained silent in their ascent to the surface.

Marie stepped out of the cart with shaking legs and thanked him. He nodded his head in acknowledgement and led her back to the private room that was set aside for her and her Guardians. She entered the room with her face flushed and her hair looking a bit windswept. Dorea stifled a chuckle as Augusta clucked over the girl, fixing her hair. Alphard coughed to hide his own amusement as well.

She presented them with the copies once everyone had settled in once more. They helped her ward and enchant the Grimoires so that only her eyes and those of her blood could see what was in them. Though it was frowned upon, they showed her a blood ritual to lock the book with a drop of blood on the binding of the books.

They stayed in the parlor for a short while longer before taking their leave. Marie thanked the Director and Ripfang for their assistance and wished them well. Though the goblins looked a bit startled at the kind words of the girl, they gave her toothy smiles and nodded at her, replying in kind.

Her Guardians flanked her and escorted her out of Gringott's. She was led to Ollivander's to find a wand despite the fact that she didn't need one to perform magic. They told her that it would be a distraction from her enemies and give her the element of surprise when she didn't need it to use magic.

The bell above the door chimed as she was ushered into the dusty and dimly lit shop. Magic seemed to thrum in the air around her. She stepped away from her Guardians further into the shop as she felt a pull. She continued walking forward and everything else around her fell away. There was an incessant pull from the right and she stepped towards the shelf. One of the boxes vibrated as she neared. Holding her hand out, the box shot into her hand.

Kneeling on the ground, unaware of the shocked looks on the faces of her Guardians and Ollivander, she carefully opened the box. Removing the tissue paper from the top, a dark mahogany wand was revealed. There were swirling designs within the wood and unfamiliar runes carved into the surface. Reaching out her hand, she gently ran a finger down the polished surface of the wood and sparks shot out of the end in a rainbow burst of colors.

With a happy laugh she picked up the wand and felt a surge in power that took her breath away. In her mind she heard the melodic burst of song that caused her heart to race. In her mind she saw a black phoenix with silver and gold feathers along its wingtips and tail feathers. She smiled and opened her eyes looking around the shop.

Ollivander approached the young woman. He could feel the power swirling around her. The pulse of her magic was strong and startled him. "No one has ever before been drawn to a wand like that, much less that particular wand. You are a powerful little witch aren't you child?"

Dorea helped Marie to stand and could feel the magic dance along the girl's skin. She looked to the others in shock. They each placed a hand on her arm and could feel the strong pulse of the raw magic. Marie looked up sharply towards the door. She disillusioned her rings and stepped to the counter facing the door defensively as ministry officials burst in the shop. The Minister followed behind looking towards Marie suspiciously.

"So we meet again Marie," the Minister said with calculating eyes. "You've yet again caused quite a stir my dear."

"I apologize for any false alarms Minister," she said pointedly, "however as you can see I'm getting my wand sir. The trauma of losing my family in such a gory and tragic manner seems to have left its mark on me and I'm still learning to control my accidental bursts of magic sir."

He regarded the young woman carefully. He knew that he had to be cautious and play his hand selectively if he ever wished to have this girl as his ally. "Fear not my dear. It happens to the best of us."

"That will be ten Galleons and three sickles for the wand Miss Stone," Ollivander rasped as he produced a wand cleaning kit and wand holster for her as well, slipping them in the bag with the box her wand came in.

Charlus stepped forward and paid Ollivander, "Our young charge is still learning her way in our world. We're doing our best to make sure she transitions into our culture as seamlessly as possible. As the ward of prominent Pureblood families, we must make sure that she is prepared."

"Thank you Lord Potter," Marie said, dipping her head respectively. Playing the part of a little lady perfectly, she held her tongue and allowed the adults to continue their discussion while she feigned boredom.

Marie allowed herself to be escorted from the shop and led to the apparition point. Her things were shrunk down by her Guardians and kept safe for the jump. She clung to Dorea as they apparated back to Hogsmeade village. The group was met by a carriage waiting to bring them back to the school. There was a message left for the group stating that Marie was to be Sorted upon her arrival. She shook her head in aggravation at the meddling Headmaster. He had not approved of her leaving without him that day, but her Guardians had pulled rank on him. He had essentially tied their hands and not given Marie any notice of the Sorting. It had been originally planned for the following night.

"Perhaps you ought to change into your uniform before entering the Great Hall Marie," Alphard suggested.

Marie snorted and shook her head. "No, if he wants to manipulate me into this, then I'll go as it," she said snootily. "If what I'm wearing is good enough to speak with the Head of Gringott's and for Purebloods, then it's certainly good enough for me to enter the Great Hall."

"As you wish," he said with a kind smile.

"What House do you think would best suit?" she asked quietly as the carriage swayed along the path.

"I fear that you'll not be safe in the Slytherin House, despite the protection of many of their prominent members," Charlus advised.

"We will need to send word to the Zabinis and Krums of the plans and what we found out today," Marie said. "Regardless of the House that I'm placed in, I will do what I need to in order to reach across the lines and build my network of allies."

"Oh I do like you," Dorea laughed slightly. "A Slytherin after my own heart. Even if you don't wear silver and green, you're more Slytherin than most."

Alphard grinned and nodded in agreement. "That she is."

Their conversations died off as they neared the castle. Marie dug out the wand holster and allowed Charlus to show her how to strap it on and wear it. She slid her wand into the holster and practiced sliding it forward swiftly. Her actions became more fluid and faster. Charlus and the others nodded in approval.

The men exited the carriage first and assisted the ladies down. Marie was helped from the carriage and ushered into the Entrance Hall. She could hear the din of the students in the Great Hall preparing for the evening meal. Drawing a deep breath, she squared her shoulders and straightened her posture. She adjusted her cloak while Dorea straightened her hair as they took the hood off of her head.

Before she neared the doors of the Hall she turned towards her Guardians. "Would I be allowed to wear a dagger or knife on my person?"

"I'm afraid not child," Dorea said. "Why, do you fear something will happen?"

"I don't know, but I would rather be safe than sorry." Marie answered honestly. "Perhaps I'll wear one hidden in a pocket or strapped to my leg under my clothes," she mused. "No matter, here goes nothing."

Making her facial expression carefully blank, she elevated her chin, just as Dorea had taught her. She looked every inch the haughty Pureblood. Drawing in on her powers she walked forward with purpose, but also an elegance of breeding. The doors to the Hall were thrown open as she walked swiftly forward, keeping her eyes straight. Her Guardians followed behind her.

Dorea was impressed and proud of the young woman. She certainly knew how to make an entrance. With her arm looped through her husbands they followed behind their young charge quietly, observing the open mouths of the girl's peers.

At the Gryffindor table Sirius's eye bulged as he observed Marie glide up the center aisle. "Bloody hell," he whispered as he shoved James and the others and pointed towards her and her Guardians. A similar, but more discreet scene was playing out at the Slytherin table. Antonio and Lucius nodded towards Marie in approval, while Regulus and Rabastan watched her in somewhat awe. Rodolphus reached over and smacked his brother on the back of the head.

"Ah, Marie! How nice of you to join us," Dumbledore called out in that grating grandfatherly tone, implying that they were waiting on her.

"I was attending Family business as you were informed of Headmaster." Marie replied in a calm, but cold voice. Many of the Pureblood straightened and regarded the young woman carefully. "My Guardians escorted me to Gringott's and then to Ollivander's. We did not receive your summons until we returned from Diagon Alley a short time ago."

"I see that you're not dressed in your uniform child," he said. "No matter, we need to get you Sorted so that you may settle in and join your House."

"I fail to see how my attire has anything to do with my Sorting sir," she said, causing some to gasp and most of the Slytherins and Purebloods to fight their amusement. "I'm wearing attire that is both appropriate and acceptable for Family business. Therefore it is good enough for an unplanned and sudden change in scheduling sir."

"Very well," he said in a feigned tired voice. "Shall we get you Sorted so that you can join your Fourth year classmates?"

"Oh no sir, you see I will be joining Sixth year," she stated firmly.

"I fear that is not possible Marie, the rules," but she cut him off before he could finish.

"Rules or not sir, I have the knowledge through the beginning of Sixth year and further if truth be told. It would be unfair to my peers to be placed in the lower level classes. Furthermore, if you think to keep me here beneath your thumb longer under false pretenses then we're wasting each other's time, I'll leave with my Guardians and continue my private tutoring elsewhere," she told him coldly. "As I've said before sir, I'm a person not a chess piece. You would do well to remember that."

As her monologue had progressed the Hall darkened and magic swirled around her. The students and staff could see the sparks of blue-white magic dancing along her skin. Many of the Purebloods nodded in agreement with her, bringing more allies to her side. There were those that were shocked and appalled that she would speak to the Headmaster in such a manner, many muggleborns in particular looked at her in anger. Dumbledore was a great man and they thought that she shouldn't be speaking to him like that.

"Marie, child, we are on the same side," Dumbledore back pedaled.

Marie sniffed disdainfully, "That has yet to be seen sir. While you may supposedly align yourself to be fighting against the Dark, it does not necessarily make you and me friends. We may have a common enemy, but where you would manipulate people into doing what you wanted, I'll ask them. I'll give them a choice, can you say the same?" Her words were met with silence.

"While you have publicly helped me to make yourself look good, you have also been going behind the scenes to undermine me and my Guardians. Oh you didn't think I would know about that?" she asked him with a smirk. "I know that you summoned the Minister two weeks ago, just as I know that you moved the Sorting to suit your own needs. However, you're forgetting that while you may have proclaimed yourself the so-called Leader of the Light. I am now telling you that I am Gray. I'll fight for what I believe to be right. And while I will fight against the so-called Dark Lord, we are not friends. You have already proven that you will turn on me if it will benefit you. We're all just a means to an end to you."

"That is quite enough!" Professor McGonagall called out.

Marie snorted, "Oh I'm just getting started. You all play ostrich behind these walls and turn the other way to what's happening in the Halls. You let it begin and fester here. Then you have the gall and audacity to wonder where Dark and evil comes from. You foster it here and let it reign unchecked. You promote the animosity and divide among students and children. And for what? The color of someone's effing tie? Magic is magic. The sooner you learn and accept that the sooner we will find a middle ground and peace."

"What you speak of is Dark child," Dumbledore chided.

"No what I speak of is common sense sir. Any spell can be used for good or evil, it is the intent behind it that makes the difference," she retorted. "You sit there in your false piety and spew prejudice. You're the Leader of Light and yet you let it happen right here under your overly large nose!"

Dumbledore stood and the twinkle in his eyes went out. "You speak of things that you don't understand. For the Greater Good..."

"Bullshit! Greater Good my ass! The Greater Good for whom? You can't pick and choose who is on which side, who is worth saving! You're not God so don't presume to have the right or power to play Him!" Marie shouted at him.

The castle groaned and trembled as her anger grew. The wards were reinforcing themselves and the fortifications strengthening, feeding off of her power. The castle was responding to her and ignoring the Headmaster as he tried to wrestle control back.

"What have you done?" he whispered in shock.

"I've done nothing sir. The castle is awakening and will defend her charges as you have neglected to do so," she told him. "She is sentient, and knows all that goes on in her walls. You have failed and are in danger of being ejected from the ground permanently."

"You would dare threaten me?" he asked quietly.

"I don't threaten, I'm stating a fact. Protect all of your students equally as you have sworn and been charged to do so, or she will find someone that will," Marie told him quietly as she fought to control her powers. "You sir, have no power over me. You may be Headmaster of this school, but I don't need to be here. As I have reminded you I can get my education elsewhere. I can either be Sorted and placed with my Sixth year peers, or I can walk out those doors and walk away. I promise you though, if that is the case, you are on your own."

"You would condemn them, us to the Dark?" he asked appalled.

"Not them, you. I would walk away and leave you to fix the mess that you created and helped foster in the first place," she told him firmly.

"Very well, you'll be Sorted as a Sixth year." he conceded in defeat.

Professor McGonagall stepped forward with the stool and Sorting Hat. Her lips were firmly pressed together in a grim line. Her disapproval was clear in her visage and posture. Marie raised an eyebrow at the older woman before gracefully seating herself on the stool. The Hat was placed on her head and silence rang out in the Hall.

Marie sat and waited, and then a voice spoke to her in her mind. "Hmm, what do we have here? Why hello young one! You have come back, that I can see. You've got great courage in you, but quite a bit of cunning. I see knowledge and a thirst to know more. And yet there is a compassion and kindness. Very difficult indeed, you would do well in any of the Houses. What's this?"

"Place me where I can help and protect them the most," she whispered in her mind. "I cannot go to Slytherin because of my heritage, but I can go to another House and reach out to them."

"Very well, better be Gryffindor!" the Sorting Hat roared.

Marie saw that her friends in Slytherin looked disappointed. She took the Sorting Hat off of her head and respectfully placed it on the stool. Smoothing out her hair she approached her Guardians.

"You did well Marie," Dorea whispered to her as she hugged the young woman. "Congratulations!"

"Indeed Miss Stone, congratulations," Alphard told her as he bowed over her hand. "I trust that my nephew and his friends will watch over you."

Marie nodded at him and stepped away slightly. She caught Antonio's eye and approached the Slytherin table quietly. The Hall watched in silence as she walked towards the opposite House.

Antonio and her Slytherin friends stood as she neared their seats. Some of the Slytherins hissed in disdain as she passed, but they were silenced with a look from their upperclassmen. This girl gave many of them pause, not only in what they had seen her do, but in her words. She carried herself as any proper Pureblood daughter would. Clearly she came from a high class family. What resonated with them more however was her discussion of having a choice.

"Scions Zabini, Malfoy, Black and Lestrange, I wanted to formally thank you for your assistance in my time of need. Though I now will apparently be wearing red and gold, I wanted you to know that colors mean nothing to me in the grand scheme of things. I will leave these Halls in two years, and in the real world the color of my tie will mean nothing. Should you have need of me, you only have to say the words and if it is within my power I will be there to return the favor. House Stone honors our friends," Marie said in a quiet but strong voice.

The young men bowed in acknowledgement and she returned the gesture with a nod. She smiled at them and gave a playful wink before she turned back heading towards the Gryffindor table. Pausing mid-stride she glanced over her shoulder towards the green and silver, "I meant what I said. The color of our ties shouldn't define us. There is always a choice, the only reason I wasn't sorted in your House was because I'm a bit more proactive about things. The Hat said I would have fit in any of the Houses. How many others heard the same thing and were sorted at the age of eleven? How many let their colors define them?"

Marie continued across the Hall to where her Guardians waited. Alphard nodded to her in amusement. James and his friends had joined the group as did the Prewetts.

"Well you certainly," the twin on the left said.

"know how to," the other twin cut in.

"make an entrance," the first twin stated.

"Welcome to Gryffindor," the conversation bounced back again.

"That's going to take some getting used to. The verbal ping-pong matches will be interesting to say the least," Marie said in amusement. One of the nearby muggleborns snorted to stifle their laughter at her comment.

James threw he arm around her shoulder, "So I guess since my parents are your Guardians you're like family now."

"I suppose," she conceded cautiously.

"Right, so I've never had a sister." James said playfully.

"Lord save me from overprotective brothers," Marie muttered, before she choked back tears thinking of her fallen family.

"Hey now," James said in a concerned voice, "none of that. You're not supposed to cry."

"See James," Sirius cut in, "the thought of you being related brings her to tears."

There were sounds of amusement around them as Marie fought to regain her composure. Deep calming breaths, she reminded herself. Marie's Guardians prepared to take their leave of the castle. They reminded Marie that her private tutors would continue some of her lessons in her free time. Looking right at the Headmaster they told her that they expected to hear from her regularly and would be checking in on her frequently.

Marie gave the appropriate bow, as she was not in a dress or skirt. She grinned at her Guardians as they returned the gesture and left the Hall. Marie turned to the Marauders and Prewetts who watched the exchange in amusement.

"Well look at you behaving like the proper Pureblood little princess," Gideon teased.

Marie sniffed in mock disdain, "Blood has nothing to do with it. It's called having class and manners. My parents raised me better than to behave like some sort of misbehaved child. I'll not dishonor them or my heritage."

"What do you mean class?" one of the girls nearby asked snidely.

Marie observed the top few buttons of the girl's shirt open causally displaying her cleavage. She raised an eyebrow at the girl, "Displaying the goods leaves little to the imagination and makes you look like you've got no morals. As for your question, while my family may have immigrated to America in the past couple of centuries I have long reaching roots back here to the U.K. I have old family histories and heritages to live up to. I was taught to behave like a lady from an early age. While many of the customs in the Pureblood society are similar, Lady Potter, Lady Longbottom, and Dowager Lady Prewett have seen to my education so as not to cause offence in polite society."

"What do you mean cause offense?" a red haired girl with green eyes asked. "Oh sorry, I'm Lily Evans by the way."

Marie nodded and smiled, "Hello Lily, nice to meet you, I'm Marie. What I mean is, the Pureblood circles have rules of what is polite and certain areas of etiquette that are observed. While some are more relaxed, there are still those that follow them strictly. The behavior of some people is seen as offensive and uncouth."

Lily flushed, "Oh! Why hasn't anyone explained it though?"

Marie smiled reassuringly and took Lily's hand in her own, "I'm not really sure, but if you'd like I could explain it to you. If you've got questions or concerns I'll do my best to answer or get you the appropriate answers."

Some of the Purebloods at the table seemed a bit puzzled, but nodded in agreement. "What do you mean it wasn't explained? Is there that big of a difference in the Muggle world and ours?" one of them asked.

Marie nodded, "Yes there is quite a difference. For instance, your culture here is the equivalent to society back in the eighteenth and nineteenth century in comparison to Muggles."

"What?" was the general gasps or reply.

Lily looked to be concentrating and looked to Marie. "So the way that we talk, dress, and behave is radical compared to what they're used to?"

Marie nodded, "Very much so. It's not a bad thing, it just makes us different. There is no right and wrong, but rather a misunderstanding."

"But you seem to fit in," Lily said quietly.

"I come from two very prominent families back home. I've been around this sort of society etiquette my whole life, though my parents were a bit more relaxed about it in private," Marie explained.

Murmurs broke out around the Hall about Marie's conversation. Purebloods and muggleborns alike were discussing her explanation of things. Across the lines people were talking with one another about the differences in their cultures. Not in a disdainful way, but rather to seek to understand one another.

Professor McGonagall watched the scene unfold at her table closely. Her chin raised in pride as she overheard the conversation taking place. Perhaps she had judged the girl too harshly. She watched similar conversations beginning at the other House tables.

"What of your family Marie? What happens now?" Peter asked cautiously, silence rang out around them. Sirius cuffed him on the back of the head.

Marie drew a shaky breath. "My family is dead as I'm sure you saw and know. They're all gone. I was raised that family came first and family was everything. Those bastards took that away from me. It now falls to me to carry my family name and honor. I won't rest until those responsible pay," she told him coldly as she stood. "Lily could you please show me to the dorms, I've lost my appetite."

The neighboring tables heard the exchange and looked at the Fourth year in disdain. Her words about family resonated deeply with them, especially the Purebloods. Lily stood as did some of the other girls who glared at Peter. Gideon and Fabian offered to escort them back to the common room. "Mate, you ought to think before you speak," Gideon cautioned the younger boy as they left.

James rounded on his friend, "Why would ask that Peter?"

"I don't know James! I didn't mean anything by it, honest!" Peter exclaimed.

"Come on, we need to make sure she's alright," Remus suggested.

The students began trickling out of the Hall. Regulus and his group shoved past the Gryffindors on their way to the dungeons. The sly younger brother shoved a note into his brother's pocket as he moved past them and made his way laughing with his Housemates. Sirius glared at his brother, rubbing his shoulder a bit. We shoved his hands in his pockets and paused when he felt the parchment that hadn't been there before.

The group made their way to the Gryffindor tower and found Marie sitting and talking with Lily and some of the other girls. She was essentially giving them a crash course on all the things that the Purebloods found offensive and why. When asked about some of the things she couldn't explain she asked for paper and something to write with. She began taking notes and writing down all of the things that she didn't have the appropriate answers for.

Marie greeted the Marauders and her other Housemates that she didn't know as the entered the Common Room. She stood and started taking her cloak off. Gideon stepped forward to assist her, which she thanked him for as she explained that she wasn't quiet used to certain aspects of her new attire yet. He drew her cloak and carefully folded it over the back of the couch before taking a seat in a nearby chair. He and his brother added their input. It turned into a long discussion on Pureblood society and etiquette as House. In turn the muggleborns explained their world and the differences.

Similar meetings and discussions were taking place in each of the Houses, even the Slytherin House. Down in the Dungeons the Slytherins were all gathered round their fireplace discussing the new girl and the valid points that she had made. They questioned the young men that she had approached and their peers accepted their explanation. Bellatrix stood nearby her betrothed Rodolphus and listened with a sneer on her face. Rodolphus kept his face carefully blank. He now understood some of the differences, though he still felt muggleborns were a threat and insult. The new girl however, she was different. He could respect her for her consideration and respect for their ways.

Each of the Houses talked long into the night. As it was a Friday night there would be no classes in the morning. Each of the Houses agreed to continue these discussions to better educate one another. The Purebloods saw this as an opportunity to better their Houses and peers. The muggleborns saw this as an opportunity to learn more about their new world and to teach the Purebloods about theirs.

Marie stood as the groups started trailing off to bed for the night. She carefully folded her cloak over her arm and stood. The Pureblood young men stood when she did. Turning towards them she grinned and bid them goodnight. They replied in kind and they too headed towards the stairs for bed. A Sixth year girl introduced herself as Dorcas Meadowes and told her that she'd show her their room. The Prewetts nodded to their fellow Sixth year in thanks as they parted ways on the stairs.

Marie followed the older girl up the stairs to the third landing and opened the door on the left. Dorcas explained that there were four landings with two doors on each, except for the last landing. Each landing grouped the years together. The first landing had first years on the right, second years on the left. The second landing had third years to the right, fourth years to the left. The third landing had fifth years on the right and sixth on the left. The final landing at the top of the tower was reserved for seventh years.

They entered the room and were greeted by the others girls in the dorm. Marie smiled at them and went to the bed where her trunk had been placed. It was next to Dorcas with another girl named Melody Smith on the opposite side. The other three girls in the dorm were Prudence Entwhistle, Marjory Felix, and Sophia de Luca. Sophia promised to introduce her to her twin sister Serena in Ravenclaw in the morning. The girls stayed up late talking and bonding. Having already survived three years in college Marie eased into dorm life well.

She hung up her cloak, unpacked her clothes from her trunk and stored them into the wardrobe that had been provided for her. After feeling out for any sort of spells or enchantments on the things around her, she stored her things and discreetly muttered locking and protection spells on the furniture and her belongings. Better to be safe than sorry. She sealed that side of her trunk and dug into the other side. Her family Grimoires were carefully stored in the bottom of the trunk and she took out her school supplies and placed them on the desk nearby.

Once she was done she changed for bed and crawled under the covers. Sighing she closed her eyes and let herself drift to sleep.

Marie woke up cry and thrashing in her sleep. Dorcas was holding her trying to wake her up. The girls heard her scream and launched out of bed towards their new young friend. They saw her body twitching and convulsing like they had seen in the Great Hall the day that she arrived. The door to their room was thrown open revealing Gideon and Fabian Prewett clutching their brooms in one hand and their wands in the other.

"Someone needs to send for Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey," Gideon said as he made his way to her side, while Melody donned a robe and rushed out of the room with her wand.

Fabian fell into step with his brother as they both tried to wake her up. Dorcas watched the twins suspiciously. They were both in their night clothes, with their hair sticking out all over the place. They looked genuinely concerned and frightened for Marie.

"What is going on in here?" Professor McGonagall shouted seeing the two males in the girls' dormitory, but she paused seeing them so pale and Marie thrashing about. "Oh dear!"

Madam Pomfrey came bustling in the room clucking in concern, "I told that old coot she would probably need her own room. She doesn't sleep through the night without nightmares. Minerva, I can't keep giving her Dreamless Sleep Potion lest she forms an addiction to it."

Gideon and Fabian looked grim at the news. Dorcas clutched the younger girl to her and rocked her, trying to soothe as best she could. Tears were pouring down her face as she hummed softly trying to help her new friend. Marie's body slowly relaxed and so woke up gasping, gripping Dorcas tightly.

"I'm so sorry!" Marie said emotionally. "We tried to tell him that I shouldn't be in the regular dorms!"

"Hush now Marie," Dorcas scolded. "We're not about to leave you alone to deal with this. I know that it happened such a short time ago, but maybe we can help you through it so you can sleep."

Marie sighed and eased out of her friend's arms. She looked at Gideon and Fabian with a raised eyebrow, "I was under the impression that boys weren't allowed here."

Gideon snort, "Strictly speaking boys aren't allowed, however we heard you scream and took off running."

Marie took their hands in her own. "Thank you! It seems as though I've got more brothers looking out for me than ever before," she said in amusement.

"Well we did always want to be older brothers," Fabian mused.

"Aye, don't get us wrong. We do love Molly, but being the older, wiser sibling would be nice for once," Gideon added.

Marie laughed, "Older yes, wiser I'm not so sure about."

"Oi!" Gideon and Fabian exclaimed in stereo.

Marie laughed tiredly, "Perhaps I'll curl up by the fire with a book."

"Nonsense child, you need to sleep," Madam Pomfrey chided.

"You know that I can't sleep. I see them and then I feel the pain of the curse." Marie said quietly.

"Noddy," McGonagall called out.

"Yes Professor kitty!" the house elf squeaked out, causing the women to flush and her students to stifle giggles.

"Could you please have the fire in the Common Room lit and going throughout the night? And perhaps some hot chocolate to help students relax so they can find rest?" she asked.

"Yes Professor kitty!" the house elf agreed and set off to follow the professor's instructions.

Professor McGonagall drew herself up and looked at them sternly. "Not a word," she warned, before sweeping out of the room. "Oh and Miss Stone, welcome to Gryffindor. You may stay up as needed, but I urge you to get some rest."

Madam Pomfrey handed her a case of vials. "The potions on the right are Calming Draughts. The four all the way to the left are Dreamless Sleep potions. I advise you to only take a teaspoon of that if you need it, but try not to take it as it can be addictive."

Marie nodded and thanked the nurse. Subconsciously she clutched the medallion around her neck. Gideon pried her hands off of it, "Lass, we felt the pull to get here strong enough without you clutching at this. The others will be in a right state now. I wouldn't be surprised if the snakes come storming the Ivory tower to rescue you!"

"I'll got check the hallway by the portrait," Fabian left the room, taking his broom with him.

"Come on, let's grab a book and get you settled by the fire," Gideon urged.

Dorcas helped her up, while Gideon grabbed her pillow and blanket. Melody returned to the room and crawled back into her bed, while the others filled her in. The rest of the girls grabbed their blankets and followed Marie and Gideon down stairs. The rest of the girls in the other dorms were all going back to sleep. Marie realized in embarrassment that she must have woken the whole tower screaming.

Gideon laid her blankets and pillow on the floor next to the couch and went to put his broom away. He grabbed Fabians as he went up the stairs. On the landing the Marauders met him, he nodded for them to follow him up the stairs.

"Is she alright?" James asked in concern. "We heard her scream and then felt the tug of her call."

Gideon stored the brooms in their closets and sighed tiredly. "No, she has nightmares about what happened. I can't imagine what she's feeling and going through. The girls are rallying around her though. I don't think she fully understands the necklace and the Oaths made, she doesn't know that she essentially called us to her."

"Where's Fabian?" Sirius asked.

"Keeping an eye out for our Snaky friends," he said in amusement.

"What? But why would they come here?" Peter asked in fear.

"If you felt the pull, then is it so far off that they would as well?" Gideon asked in exasperation. He stood, gabbing his and Fabian's bedding and headed for the door.

"You're not going to join them are you?" Remus asked a bit unsure.

"Yeah, Minnie will have kittens!" Sirius exclaimed.

"She ordered the fire to be re-lit and hot chocolate to be brought up, so she knows," Gideon told them. "But this isn't about staying up and having fun, this is about Marie relaxing and getting some sleep. She needs to know that it's okay and that we're here for her."

"Right, operation little sister!" James crowed with a salute.

The Marauders raced up to their room to get their bedding as well. Lily met them on the stairs to see what was happening. It was one of the first conversations in which James acted somewhat normal around her. His concern for his pseudo sister was clearly evident. Lily went up to her rooms and returned with Marlene McKinnon and their bedding as well.

Marie watched from her spot on the floor as Fabian led in four very concerned and irate Slytherins into the Gryffindor Common Room. Silence fell in the room, Marie stood and walked over to them. As she neared Antonio pulled her into a tight hug and asked her if she was alright. She nodded as she was passed off to the other three Slytherins. Each repeating Antonio's actions. She spoke with them quietly reassuring them that she was fine and that it was just nightmares and memories.

The Marauders stopped on the steps of the dormitory stairs and watched the Slytherins carefully. They nodded to them in recognition as they entered the room. The atmosphere was a bit tense as Marie led the pajama clad Slytherins towards the fire. Trays of hot chocolate appeared and the fire was crackling merrily in the fireplace. The mixed group settled in talking quietly and then Dorcas began reading The Tales of Beedle the Bard out loud.

The furniture and floors were covered in bedding and sleeping bodies when the rest of the House awoke and went downstairs in the morning. Marie slowly stirred to consciousness listening to the hushed whispers around her. A bright flash went off and she pressed her face into the strong chest next to her. Behind her Dorcas slumbered quietly, having played mother hen to the group that night.

Professor McGonagall stalked the halls towards the Gryffindor Tower swiftly. Not sure what she would find when she entered the room, as the urgent floo call from one of the prefects was jumbled. Something about Slytherins in the Tower and a mass group of students sleeping together in the Common Room. In all of her years she had never heard of such a thing.

Professor McGonagall entered the Common Room and stopped short at the sight before her. Strewn about the Common Room floor and furniture were her cubs, surrounding one of their own sleeping. What startled her most were the four Slytherins that were also slumbering in their midst. She noticed that there was a protecting semicircle around Marie. Dorcas was sleeping on one side, while Antonio Zabini was on her other side.

She looked towards the other students and held her finger to her mouth, signaling for them to be quiet. Seeing that one of the upper years had a camera she gestured to him, he grinned and nodded. She smiled softly, seeing the poor girl had slept through the night. Though it wasn't entirely appropriate, they were all clothed. Spying an opened copy of bedtime stories, she dabbed her eyes a bit.

Signaling for the other students to wait out in the Hall, she quietly shut the portrait behind her. "Follow me, and not a word until we reach the classroom."

When the Gryffindor House reached the Professor's classroom she shut and warded the door. They all sat and stood around the room waiting in confusion. She went to the front of the room and explained to them what had happened and what it meant. Many of them looked startled and concerned, others looked a bit ashamed that they hadn't thought to check on the young woman.

The professor swore them to secrecy, urging them not to say a word about what they had seen for the protection and safety of one of their own. She explained to them that the boys now saw Marie as family. The Purebloods understood what she was hinting at and promised to explain it to their muggleborn counterparts later. Standing she unwarded the room once they promised to keep it secret and safe. She bid them go down to breakfast.

Minerva McGonagall sat down at her desk with a sigh. She felt terrible sadness to know that one of her cubs was suffering so. Standing she straightened herself and made her way back to the Gryffindor tower, hoping that they were awake.

Marie mumbled a bit in her sleep as she burrowed in closer to Antonio. He had awoken a while ago but feigned sleep when the professor had entered the room. Beside him, he could tell that his fellow Slytherins had feigned sleep as well. He chuckled a bit when he heard Marie grumbling a bit.

Marie blinked awake, and stared up into the eyes of Antonio. She was a bit disoriented at first, but remembered that they were all asleep in the Common Room. Carefully extracting herself from the tangle of limbs, she sat up, and covered Dorcas with her blankets.

Looking around the room she grinned seeing her friends sleeping in some of the most awkward and uncomfortable looking positions that she had ever seen. Sirius was sleeping half upside down on one of the chairs, while Peter was sleeping curled up in the other one. James was crammed in between the chair and couch, while Remus was on the other side of the chair. The Prewetts were at Marie's feet, half covered and tangled in their bedding. Lily and Marlene were on the couch curled up at opposite ends, hugging each other's feet. Her roommates were by her head, all burrowed in together in a hodge-podge of limbs and blankets.

The Slytherins were all near one another, close to the fireplace and exit. They grinned at Marie and stifled their own laughter as they observed the Common Room. They smoothed out their hair and rumpled bedclothes. Some of the Gryffindors had lent them extra bedding and blankets for the night, an olive branch of acceptance.

The portrait opened revealing an amused looking Minerva McGonagall. She stood at the portrait hole and held her finger to her mouth, as she let the portrait swing shut loudly, startling everyone awake. Marie and the Slytherins snorted in laughter as the rest of the group started awake in a battle against blankets. Marie laughed out loud as Sirius fell off of the chair and onto Remus and James. The group stopped short seeing their Head of House standing at the door with her hands on her hips.

"Well?" she asked shortly.

"Well you see Professor," Sirius began quickly.

"Sirius," James exclaimed in shock, "We've been had!"

"What?" the Fourth year balked.

"We've been prank?" Sirius asked slowly.

"Yes," James replied.

"By Professor McGonagall?" Sirius asked quietly in disbelief.

"Yes," James said.

Professor McGonagall, Marie, and the Slytherins laughed at their conversation. It took a few moments for the normally strict and severe professor to compose herself. She straightened herself and schooled her features to a more serious look.

"Now, I am aware of the situation and what happened last night. I have also explained to your fellow Gryffindors the need for secrecy in this to protect one of their own. There will not be gossip about Marie or anything that they saw this morning, with that said I will need to activate the floo." she told them.

"Come along gentlemen, I don't think you want to cause gossip leaving the Gryffindor Tower in your bed clothes. You can floo the Slytherin Common Room directly from here. I will leave it to your discretion as to what you will say to your fellow Slytherins," she told them.

Marie stood and hugged each of them. "Thank you for being there for me."

They bowed and nodded to her. Each of them took a pinch of floo powder and went back to their Common Room. Marie watched them leave with a soft smile on her face. She turned back to her fellow Gryffindors and thanked them as well. The group began picking up their bedding and the extra blankets and made their way back up to their rooms to head down to breakfast.

Marie shuffled up the stairs to the room she shared with her roommates. They each set about making their beds and made a beeline to the bathroom that they all shared. It was a mad rush to get ready. Marie jumped in the shower and went back to the room in a towel and dug for an outfit. She tossed a crisp white linen peasant shirt onto the bed with a white camisole to wear under it. A dark blue pair of pants similar to the ones she wore the day before were added to the pile. She dug out the necessary under garments and dressed quickly and quietly as the others were doing the same. Quickly running a brush through her hair, she adjusted the necklace medallion.

Marjory offered to braid her hair for her, pulling the long dark locks into a neat and tight French braid down her back. Marie thanked her and reached for her knee high boots. She glanced at the outfits the other girls were wearing and noticed that like herself it was a mix of Wizarding and Muggle attire. Marie strapped on the wand holster to the wrist of her right hand and followed the others out of the room.

They were met at the bottom of the stairs by the Marauders and Prewetts who had waited to escort them to the Great Hall for brunch. They made their way down the various corridors and stairs towards the Entrance Hall. They could hear their peers boisterously eating and talking in the Great Hall. Ahead of them they could see the Slytherins sneaking into the Hall quietly. Marie suggested that they pause for a few moments to give them a chance to settle in and not draw too much attention to themselves before they entered.

The Prewetts gallantly opened the doors to the Great Hall and bowed with a cheeky grin at Marie. She laughed merrily and entered the Great Hall surrounded by her fellow Gryffindors. Dorcas was on one side, while James stood on the other. He had his hand on the small of her back as he led her towards the open space near the middle of the table. Once she and the other girls were seated, the boys took their own seats and began piling food on their plates.

Marie poured herself orange juice and took a few pieces of toast. When she received a nudge from Dorcas and a pointed look, she grabbed some eggs and bacon as well. She munched happily and quietly on the food and let the noise of the hall drown everything else out. She was drawn back to the conversation when she was tapped on the hand with a spoon by James. He looked at her in concern.

"Everything alright sis?" he asked.

Marie grinned at him, "Yes I'm fine, just lost in my own little world. Sorry if I drifted off a bit. What'd I miss?"

"Priscilla was asking you about your clothes I think," James said a bit uncomfortable, indicating the Fifth year girl that was a bit snooty to her the night before.

"I apologize, what did you want to know?" Marie asked politely.

"I asked you where you got your necklace and that, charming outfit," Priscilla snarked.

"The necklace was a gift from my friend and family. As for my outfit, Lady Potter assisted me in ordering from Madam Malkin's as well as downtown London near Oxford Street." Marie answered softly. "I am choosing to blend my wardrobe with a little of both cultures."

Priscilla snorted nastily, "Oh I can tell."

Marie raised an eyebrow at the girl and looked at her attire disdainfully. "I'm sure you can. And while you sit there with your lofty and self-important attitude, flaunting yourself like a piece of meat, the rest of us have too much self-respect and manners to behave like you. So why don't you do us all a favor and put on some clothes and shut the Hell up?"

"You think that you're something special don't you?" Priscilla all but hissed at her.

Marie looked her up and down and smirked viciously. "You see there's a clear difference between us. While you and your cohorts feel the need to dress like little skanky whores trying to win the attention and affection of the males around you, the rest of us are fully clothed and respectable. You may get their attention briefly, but I can assure you that in the end you and yours will be left high and dry, with nothing to show but bitter memories of everything that you gave up."

"Listen just because you dress fancy and act like you belong with the Pureblood snobs," Priscilla began, but was silenced when one of her friends clamped a hand over her mouth. The table around them had gone silent, as had most of the Hall.

"While you may be true that I'm wearing designer clothes, you fail to understand that designer labels don't make you who you are. And you're right, I comport myself in a way that is often above reproach by the standards of the Purebloods, again there is nothing wrong with that," Marie told her coldly. "You're not getting it still though are you, you poor silly, petulant child. In order to fit in with the world in which you now belong to, you need to acclimate to their world. You cannot force your views and ways on them. _You_ are the outsider, not the other way around. You look down your over powdered nose at them on the one hand and then on the other you hold your hand out expecting them to give the world to you. Newsflash, you can't have it both ways."

"And what would you know about it? You're just a fourteen year old kid!" Priscilla shouted at her.

Marie stood and faced the girl that was now crowding her personal space. "I know more about it than you will ever begin to understand." She told the other girl coldly. "While you're busy being an easy lay for those brave enough to go there, the rest of the world is focused on the important things in life. Think with your brain not your libido."

Priscilla laughed viciously, "Oh you sweet innocent little prude!"

Marie looked at her, "You seriously think that I'm ashamed of the fact that I'm a virgin? Wow you really are clueless! You have no idea the power and potential that you threw away. There's a power and a magic all its own if done with a few rituals. What a waste!" Marie said disdainfully.

"So you think that you're so much better because you haven't?" Priscilla all but shrieked. By now the whole Hall was listening. Purebloods and Muggleborns alike were following the conversation carefully.

"No, but I know the consequences and sacrifice that is involved. You might think I'm a prude and a bad person because I'm choosing to wait, and that's fine you're entitled to your opinion. However, don't think for one minute that I judge others for choosing not to wait. You however are a different story, if you want to dress and act like a slag, then you'll get treated like one."

"How dare you?" Priscilla gasped and went to slap Marie, only to have her grab her wrist.

Marie grabbed her wrist and twisted, "I wouldn't do that if I were you. I dare because it's the truth. You live your life the way that you want to, but don't get upset when others call you out on it. You want to be treated with respect, then start actually respecting yourself."

Marie shoved the taller girl away from her and sat back down. Dorcas leaned in and asked her if she was alright. Priscilla stood in the center aisle of the Hall with her cheeks flaming in embarrassment. She huffed and fled the room with her friends trailing behind her.

"I think that you just made an enemy," Sirius muttered quietly.

"Really? Because I couldn't have figured that one out on my own," Marie said sarcastically.

Lily snorted in her pumpkin juice and the others laughed. Conversations around the Hall picked up again. The very loud and public argument gave the students even more to think about as they prepared to enjoy their weekend. Marie finished her breakfast silently, while listening to her friends talking. When she was finished she looked up at the group to find them waiting for her.

"So what's the plan for the day?" she asked.

James stood and pulled her up, "Come on, we're going to head to Hogsmeade for the day!"

Marie followed and allowed her friends to lead her out of the hall and out the front entrance of the castle. She breathed in deeply the crisp autumn air of Scotland. Looking around she realized that she was much shorter than everyone else in the group, including Lily and Marlene. She stopped and looked at them somewhat put out by the idea of yet again being the shortest of the bunch.

"What's wrong Marie?" Gideon asked in confusion.

"Nothing, let's go," she muttered quietly.

"Oh come on, it's definitely something," Fabian urged.

Marie muttered something under her breath in reply. The group didn't quite here it and asked her to repeat it.

"I said, I'm the shortest here!" she said in a huff.

The group laughed and continued along their way. Gideon and Fabian each put an arm around the smaller, younger girl and led her toward the carriages heading to the village. They chatted happily along the way and broke off into three groups to fit into the carriages going to town.

It would be a day full of fun and laughter. Marie got to know her new friends better and told them more about herself. She met many other people from school that day and the next. She was approached by Purebloods and Muggleborns alike, all seeking to talk to the new girl and ask her of her views on various topics. There was a shift in the state of the school and its students that weekend. A delicate understanding was beginning among the different groups. The effects would be long lasting and far reaching, but that wouldn't be realized for quite some time. All in all Marie concluded as she prepared for bed Sunday evening, it was a fun, full, and productive weekend.


	5. Chapter 5

(Disclaimer: I own or claim none of J.K. Rowling's work or characters, the only character that I claim is Marie.)

Wishes

Chapter 5

Marie was sitting on her bed reading through her family Grimoire. The semester had flown by for her and was jamb packed with classes both for school as well as the private tutors that her Guardians provided. After her first night in the Tower, Professor McGonagall had warmed up to her a bit and had really been a great support for her. The Headmaster had been avoiding her since their confrontation in the Great Hall just two months ago, which suited Marie just fine.

With a sigh she stretched and closed the book. She sealed it and secured it in her trunk. There was so much information to get through, and so much more that she needed to start adding to both of the Grimoires. Straightening her clothes she looked around the dorm to make sure that she had everything with her. After a heated discussion with her Guardians two weeks ago it had been decided that she would be spending the holiday with the Potters, but during summer break she would be staying with the Zabinis. The political clime in Britain was coming to a head and all parties were now looking to Marie to turn the tide in their favor.

Marie took one last look around the room and realized that all of her things had been cleared out and packed. With a shrug, she grabbed her black cloak. Standing in the mirror she observed her appearance. Her friends were right. She looked every bit the Pureblood princess would. Her red and black plaid dress had three quarter sleeves and a thick black belt cinched at her waist. Sparkling hair combs glinted in the candle light, pinning back her hair away from her face. Drawing a breath she donned her cloak and idly played with the medallion necklace that was a permanent presence on her.

With a flick of her wrist her trunk floated behind her as she made her way out of the dormitory. The others had already left earlier that day. Marie had taken her time packing because there was still time to catch a carriage to get to the Express for the ride home. At the bottom of the stairs she found that the boys had waited for her. She smiled softly at them and fought down the ache and pain bubbling up within. Even though months had gone by, she still felt the stark loss of her family. The Holidays were one of the first reminders that they weren't there anymore.

Gideon stepped to her side in concern. Fabian was looking at her as well. The Marauders caught on that something wasn't quite right and looked towards Marie. She shook her head and fought back the tears that threatened to fall.

"I'm fine," she said shakily. "We can go now."

"Marie," Gideon said taking her hand, "something is clearly bothering you."

She shrugged, "I miss my family. This is the first Christmas without them."

He pulled her into a hug and ran a hand soothingly over her back. "It'll be alright. I know that it hurts and it won't be fixed right now, but that's why you're here. To make it right, remember?"

Marie choked back a sob and stepped away facing the fire place. She wrapped her arms across her chest, holding her elbows. "It won't ever be right," she whispered weakly. "Even if I can somehow change to outcome for so many others, my family is already dead. When I came here help arrived, but it was too late. No one can bring back the dead."

She dissolved into tears and fell to her knees weeping as her grief overwhelmed her. Gideon and Fabian crouched at her side, trying to comfort and sooth the distraught young woman. The Marauders swallowed the lumps in their own throats. The Prewetts held her as she cried it out. They were all realizing that she had held it together for months, bottling it all up. None of them could imagine the pain. Even Sirius who was estranged from his own parents couldn't imagine going through what she had, especially not since he and his younger brother had reconciled.

Professor McGonagall entered the room to make the last call for the carriages and found Marie sobbing into the chests of the Prewetts. Her lip trembled a bit as she went to the young girl's side, knowing that she was having a difficult time with the Holidays. Mentally she cursed Dumbledore for making the girl feel so threatened that she wouldn't stay at the school. Going home with her friends for the winter break would certainly not be easy on the girl.

"Come now Lass, going home with James won't be so bad," Minerva said in a teasing voice. "He gets into a bit of mischief, but I have it on good authority that he can behave from time to time."

"Oi!" James exclaimed in mock hurt.

Marie snorted in a very unladylike manner and dried her tears. She hugged the Prewetts and thanked them before pulling back. They stood and offered their hands to help her up.

"There you go," McGonagall said, while straightening the young woman's cloak. "You'll be fine, but if you feel the need to leave or come back, just write to me or floo and I'll come to collect you."

Marie nodded in thanks. Drawing a deep cleansing breath, she allowed her boys to escort her out of the Common Room down to the waiting carriages. Though she shouldn't have been completely shocked, she was a bit startled to see that her growing group of Slytherin friends had waited for her at the Entrance Hall as well. She smiled at them and waved as the group walked out as one.

Narcissus Black fell into step beside Marie. Lucius had introduced his betrothed to Marie back in early November. She had sworn Oaths of secrecy and promised to keep anything said about Marie secret. Marie welcomed the additional female to their group. The two had become fast friends, shocking many of their Housemates.

Their friendship was one of many crossing the staunch House lines. Other Houses were branching out and getting to know one another as well. Where once before there were assumptions and colors defining people, now existed actual communication and knowledge of whom people really were.

Bellatrix was cordial and polite, however their interaction ended there. She and Rodolphus tolerated Marie and generally left her alone. Her growing group of allies crossed all House lines and lineages. As Slytherins they recognized her subtle networking. They both respected and fear the power behind it and were stunned that she had not been Sorted in their House.

Marie spoke quietly with Narcissus as they were led to one of the carriages. Lucius helped Narcissus up and loaded her trunk, while the Prewetts helped Marie and then turned to take care of her trunk only to find that it was already on the carriage. Lucius and Antonio sat with Narcissus while Marie sat with the Prewetts. The Marauders took the next carriage with Regulus and Rabastan.

Marie looked out the window, lost in her own thoughts as she absently spun the rings on her fingers. Narcissus observed her friend and took her hands. Her brow was furrowed as she couldn't see anything there. Marie smirked and dropped the disillusion spells on the House rings and the Slytherins' eye bulged when they saw that she had not one, but two Head of House rings.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Antonio asked in shock.

"No one is supposed to know about them. That was the Family business that I was taking care of the day that I was Sorted." Marie told them. "I'm the Heiress of two ancient and dormant lines. I'm technically not a Muggleborn, but in fact from a long line of squibs that held strong, powerful, and ancient magics."

"But that would mean," Lucius said and then paused in shock at the realization of what she was hinting at.

Marie nodded, "That would mean that Muggleborns may in fact be members of lost, forgotten, or dormant families."

Antonio stared at her hands. "Does this mean that you're emancipated as well?"

"Yes, I was emancipated in September. I also claimed my two seats in the Wizengamot, though proxies have been appointed," she said with a laugh. "I still have my Guardians. We're playing it off as I'm the naive, poor, unfortunate orphan."

"But you're not," Narcissus mused. "You're none of those things are you?"

Marie snorted, "No I'm not."

"Come now, two ancient families. You have to give more information than that," Narcissus teased.

Marie stared at her with an eyebrow raised. "Are you referring to my inheritance, powers, or wealth?"

Narcissus regarded her, "All of the above."

"Narcissus!" Lucius exclaimed. "You can't ask about that, it's not polite."

Marie shifted uncomfortably and stared at her friends. Puffing out her cheeks, she let out a ragged breath. "Well, I'm Heiress to the Artan family on my father's side. They were a long line of Scottish Druids. On my mother's side I'm Heiress to the Mac an t-Sealgair family. Her side has a long history of Elemental abilities."

"That's where you get some of your powers from," Gideon stated.

Marie shrugged, "That's where I get all of my powers from. Imagine centuries of dormant powers and abilities that suddenly awaken in one person. Plus there is the shared knowledge from the ritual and Hogwarts herself that I now have."

"Well when you put it like that," Fabian said weakly.

"You're scary powerful," Gideon finished.

"The tests run the beginning of the year said that I'm already at the Sorceress level and that was before my core stabilized. I'd imagine I still have a ways to go as I'm just fifteen," Marie said quietly. "As for the monetary end of things, I won't spend it in my lifetime, nor will the next six or seven generations."

"What?" Antonio asked quietly. "Wait, we missed your birthday!"

"Please tell me that you didn't forget to tell us Marie," Narcissus said clearly upset at the news.

Marie shrugged, "It's been a busy semester. My birthday was on the fifth of this month. Don't worry about it."

"Of course we're upset Marie!" Gideon exclaimed while the others nodded in agreement.

"Listen, it's really not a big deal. Whoopee, I'm fifteen now." Marie said tiredly.

"But it is a big deal to us love," Fabian said quietly. "As long as you're not hurt or upset by it. It something you clearly don't want to talk about, but know that we will be getting together for a belated birthday gathering."

" Aye, we will," Gideon and the others agreed.

"We can get back on track, you were explaining to us about your inheritance," Lucius drawled.

"That's fine by me," Marie said with a slight smile. "What the ancient vaults make in interest each month is more than I will ever spend at once. I'm not giving you definitive number, it's rude and crass. But let's just say that I can buy estates, cars, business, Quidditch teams, and a whole slew of other things and still not even touch the bulk of what I inherited. Is that informative enough?" Marie said quietly, with a sad look on her face.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked," Narcissus said.

"It's fine, I just don't like talking about it. I'd trade it all for my family," Marie said, turning to look back out the window.

The rest of the ride went by quickly. Marie drowned out the conversations, twirling the rings on her hands. When the carriage stopped she non-verbally disillusioned the rings once more. The young men stepped out and helped the girls from the carriage. Marie gave a casual flick of her wrist and the trunks levitated down from the carriage. With another flick they followed behind toward the waiting train. Her friends shook their head at the petite girl.

Gideon looked down at the shorter figure at his side. She was nearly a foot shorter than he and most of the Sixth and Seventh year males. She was petite, but curvy. Her light green eyes showed so much of her emotions. The long black wavy hair she had was often left curling down her back or braided. He liked it best when left down because it seemed to dance and crackle with her magic, especially when they riled her up, which was something they wouldn't admit to, but did on purpose very often.

He shared a grin with his brother before lifting her up onto the platform of the train. The group separated, though Marie told her Slytherin friends she'd stop by their compartment with their Christmas gifts. The Prewetts led Marie to a compartment in the middle of the train. Dorcas and her roommates were already there and waiting. The boys hefted her trunk in the storage bin overhead and took their leave to the compartment across the hall. The Marauders could be heard raucously laughing a few compartments away.

Halfway through the journey the food trolley stopped by. The girls pooled their money and bought an assortment of snacks to tide them over. Marie gave a casual wave of her hand and the gifts floated out of her trunk and down into her hand. With another wave the trunk shut and locked and she left the compartment. Three compartments towards the front, she found her Slytherin friends. She was ushered into the compartment and smiled shyly at the others that she was not as close with.

She gratefully took the seat that one of the upperclassmen vacated for her. Smiling politely she thanked him, causing a dull flush to creep up his neck and some teasing from his friends. She grinned and began doling out her gifts and cards that she brought them. Much to the surprise of everyone in the compartment, she had something for each of them. Despite the fact that she didn't know some of them well, they were always gracious and polite to her. They received cards with gift certificates for Honeydukes or vouchers for Flourish and Botts, depending on what she perceived about their personalities. They were small tokens really, she hadn't spent a great deal, but she didn't feel right leaving anyone out. She had even bough Severus a gift voucher for the bookstore.

Narcissus winked at her and nodded to some of the upper years regarding her subtly. Marie flushed and Narcissus giggled, drawing attention to the girls. Marie elbowed her friend, and Narcissus poked her in retaliation.

"Well if you won't behave, I'll head back to my compartment," Marie squeaked out as she saw the males grinning at the girls.

"Oh hush, I was just teasing," Narcissus cajoled.

"Teasing or not it's never going to happen. It can never happen Narcissus, you know that." Marie whispered to her friend somewhat sadly.

"I didn't mean to upset you Marie," Narcissus said, taking her friend's hand.

"I know, but you and I both know that I cannot begin any sort of relationship any time soon, if ever." She said quietly, but not quietly enough as the rest of the compartment was now silent.

Marie closed her eyes. "I can't do this," she said while standing.

"Marie wait!" Antonio said in concern, "You don't have to leave. If you could explain perhaps we can help."

Sighing, she sat back down. "There's nothing to help Antonio. At some point I have to go back. I can't start something here when I know that I'll be leaving. Not to mention it would be extremely awkward later."

"If you say you cannot start something, then you cannot. As your friends we understand, respect, and support that piccola," he told her quietly.

"I am just fifteen, so I'm a bit young to be talking about serious relationship. However, I don't see the point in any other kind of relationship. With that said, my Family obligations and duties will not allow for any sort of relationship," she said quietly. "It's not that I'm not flattered or interested, it just can't be."

"Will your family and Guardians not allow it?" the dark haired young man asked quietly, his body somewhat tense.

"Knott! That's enough!" Lucius scolded.

"Forgive me, I was out of line," the boy she now knew was Theodore Knott.

"Theo," she said thickly, "please believe me when I say that had the circumstances been different who knows what would have happened. The same could be said for any number of people, but I cannot. There's too much at stake right now and I have obligations that I must fulfill."

"Is there another?" he asked shortly.

"Knott! You're crossing a line now!" Antonio said standing to face his fellow Slytherin.

Holding his hands out in placation, "I apologize again. I find it difficult to deal with rejection."

"Men and their egos," Marie muttered as she stood up. "Do you really think that you're the only one that I've turned down and turned away? At least you're polite about it, I'll give you that."

"Polite?" Narcissus bit out, "He was being rude!"

"Believe me, there's being rude and then there's me having to physically fend off someone who doesn't understand the word 'no"," Marie said hotly.

"Who?" the males as a collective group demanded.

"It's been dealt with," Marie replied primly, but her eyes had gone cold.

"Oh dear," Narcissus said. "That's what happened to McLaggen?"

Marie's eyes went to slits and she clenched her jaw. At her sharp nod, there were curses and mutterings from the males. Narcissus looked like she was ready to murder.

"When," the blonde which asked quietly.

"I'd rather not talk about it. It's done and over with. Gideon and Fabian took care of it," Marie said calmly.

"Marie, why didn't you tell us?" Antonio asked.

"Because it was taken care of Toni! My Guardians knew, for whatever reason he was kept from having charges pressed against him, but he's to stay away from me." she told him tiredly.

"Charges? You said it," Narcissus began weakly.

"It obviously didn't that far. However, my Guardians threatened to have line-theft charges brought against him and his family. Dumbles decided we needed to all play nice and smoothed the whole thing over, the bastard." Marie said quietly.

"Line-theft?" Knott asked in shock.

"Oh bloody Hell!" Marie swore and sealed the door with a wave of her hand.

The Slytherins swore oaths to Marie, most of them added their protections and her medallion warmed with the newest family additions. For the next couple of hours she explained everything to them. Her family history, all of it. The stunned silence that met the end of her monologue was a bit eerie.

"Wait, so how does that even work?" Severus asked. "You said you came back twenty years as a fourteen, well now fifteen year old. When were you born?"

Marie flushed and bit her lower lip. "Well, you see when I left I was twenty-one and it was nineteen ninety-six. When I came here it was nineteen seventy-four and I was fourteen. I was actually born December fifth, nineteen seventy-six."

"Oh God! You'd be young enough to be my daughter!" Theo exclaimed looking a bit green at the thought.

Marie laughed at his and the other's facial expressions at that realization. "Now you see why I cannot start anything here and now? Do you know how awkward that would be when I go back?"

Their nods and silence were answer enough. Severus regarded her quietly and nodded to her. She had always been kind to him, even when some of her friends and protectors were not. The fact that she and Lily were friends also added to her credit as far as he was concerned. He knew that he was in a precarious position within his House. He didn't want to be on the side of those that would harm either of the girls, but he didn't see any way around it.

As if sensing his quandary, Marie looked at him. "You will all be asked to join. It won't be much of a choice as far as I can see. Rejecting that offer is a death sentence. While you may not want to join, it may be the only way for you to survive. From the inside at least you can pass along information to help."

"What you're talking of is suicide," Theo whispered hoarsely.

"No, what I'm talking about is doing what's right even when you're forced to endure more than any should expect of you." Marie stood and faced the window. "It won't be easy, from the intel that I've already gathered, I can already tell you that it will be nearly unbearable. I'm working on meeting locations and business fronts as well as safe houses. You will all need to learn Occlumency, Legilimency, and if possible to become Animagi."

"This is madness!" Severus exclaimed.

"I'm quite sane thank you very much. If you don't want my help that's fine. You'll find out soon enough just how bad it is on his side. I'm offering you a chance to do what is right," Marie said quietly. "If I can save one family from the same fate as mine, then it is worth it to me."

"At what cost, Marie?" another Slytherin named Kevin Broadmoor.

"I won't ask any of you to put your lives on the line. I need you all well, safe and alive. I, however, will be front and center in all of this," she said causing the compartment to erupt in protests. "I already am front and center!" she raised her voice over their protests.

"Marie! Surely you don't expect us to let you do that? Do you have a death wish?" Antonio asked her harshly.

She shrugged, "Joining my family may be a blessing. I'm not looking for trouble right now and have no immediate plans to fight him right now. But I won't back down from a fight if one comes. I'll meet the sick bastard head on, come what may." Marie told them coldly.

"You're serious," Lucius whispered hoarsely. "You're really going to fight against _him_ and expect us not to try to stop you, even if we decide that we can't help. How can you expect us to face off against you on a battlefield?" he thundered.

"I expect you to do whatever you must to keep you and your families alive and safe, even if it means us crossing wands in a fight," she told him.

"Our Oaths and Family magic won't allow it Marie!" he exclaimed.

"If it is a problem, I will release you from your Oaths and hold them fulfilled so that you can stay safe," she offered.

"Bloody Hell! I could throttle you!" Antonio said. "You can't do that. The Oaths keep you safe piccola. You'll do no such thing!"

"I will do whatever I feel is necessary to keep as many people safe as possible, even if it costs my own life. I'm not afraid to die Toni," she told him quietly. "There are worse things in life than death."

He sat down in defeat at her words. The others in the compartment weren't much better. They watched as she stood and headed towards the door. With a casual wave of her hand, they felt the wards and seal drop. She gave them a weak smile and wished them a safe and happy holiday as she left. The girl had given them much to think about and mull over during their winter break. Could they do what she was asking? Would they be able to keep up the facade and play both sides? They certainly couldn't leave her to fight alone. There was much to think about. They resealed the compartment and began planning and talking. They couldn't and wouldn't abandon her. They swore to protect her and so they would. They were hers to the bitter end, come what may.

Marie went back to her compartment and found that her roommates had dispersed to seek out their other friends. She went across the hall to the compartment where Gideon and Fabian were and knocked on the door. They let her in and she sat on the bench between them, leaning against Fabian and fell asleep, much to the amusement of the occupants of the compartment. They had a soft spot where she was concerned. Often they would find her in their dorm hanging out with and talking with the twins. They had all gotten to know her in her short time at Hogwarts and viewed her as a kid sister, much like the twins did.

Gideon poked her in the side as they entered the station at King's Cross. She squeaked and shot up, nearly elbowing Fabian in a delicate place. The compartment erupted in laughter at her reaction. They had discovered that she was ticklish completely by accident one day and now used that to torment her whenever they couldn't.

"Evil," Marie said flatly, while glaring at him.

She stood and smoothed out her clothes and hair. "Thanks for being my pillow," she said with a grin at Fabian.

"Any time love," he replied with a playful wink.

Marie left to her own compartment and tried to reach her trunk overhead. She heard a snort at the door and turned to see her roommates laughing at her. With a glare, she waved her hand and the trunk floated down. Her roommates grabbed their things and headed out while Marie was putting on her cloak.

A throat cleared behind her and she turned to find her Slytherin friends standing there. They handed her their own gifts which she accepted with a smile and hugged them, causing some of the newer males to the group to blush a bit. Lucius caught her eye and nodded before they headed out as a group, leaving her to be escorted by her Gryffindor friends.

Gideon and Fabian raised their eyebrows to her when they watched the large group of Slytherins leave. She shrugged with a grin, "What can I say? I'm friends with everyone." Marie told them with a laugh.

With their trunks floating behind them, the exited the train. The twins hopped down and turned to help Marie down. She smiled and inclined her head, sliding back into the role of the proper lady. Looping and arm through each of theirs she let them escort her towards where the Potters were waiting with the Marauders.

They stopped at the Potters and bowed respectfully to the Lord and Lady. Turning to Marie they each bowed over her hand and she inclined her head. With a laugh and a grin she hugged each of them and wished them a safe and happy holiday. There as a gasp and a sniff of disdain nearby. Marie and the group turned to see a red haired woman with two small children and she was clearly pregnant with a third. She was glaring at Marie and the twins.

"So this is the little harlot you've taken up with?" she asked.

"Molly Weasley! That is quite enough out of you!" Dowager Lady Prewett barked out. "Lord and Lady Potter, Lady Marie, I apologize for my granddaughter's outburst. She was raised better than that," the older woman scolded.

The pregnant woman flushed in embarrassment and indignation. "You don't need to apologize for me grandmother. I've done nothing wrong. Headmaster Dumbledore has told me all about your goings on young lady!"

Marie snorted, "So the old coot has taken to gossiping like twittering maiden now? I surely hope that he hasn't forgotten his Vow and Oath, lest he find himself a squib as a result."

"You see! You've Confounded the lot of them. Blackmailed them into Vows and Oaths!" Molly went on in a tirade.

Marie squared off against the other woman and let her magic swirl out around her. Her hair seemed to crackle with her anger and emotions. The people on the platform stopped and stared open mouthed at the force of the magic they could feel and see the display of.

"You know nothing about me so don't presume you do," Marie stated coldly. "Your assumptions are untrue and unfounded. The Headmaster's manipulations are clearly at play yet again. No I don't want to hear you defend the old fool. He's a man, who makes mistakes like the rest of us. He's not infallible, he's not perfect and he's not God. The sooner the rest of the world learns and understands that the better off we'll all be."

"You ungracious little upstart!" Molly raged.

"That's enough Molly!" Arthur tried to intervene.

Gideon and Fabian glared at their sister coldly. She took a step back seeing their anger and ire directed at her in such a way. Molly looked around not understanding why others weren't agreeing with her. Why were they defending Dumbledore?

"Believe it or not Mrs. Weasley I'm not a harlot or hussy. Do I have a group of young men that I often spend time with yes, but they've been perfect gentlemen the entire time. All of us have behaved as we should, like proper young men and women. Not only do you seek to disgrace my reputation, but now you call into question theirs." Marie stated calmly, her green eyes sparking with anger. "I have not now, nor have I ever been in that sort of relationship with anyone. I've only just turned fifteen for goodness sake!"

"But Dumbledore said," Molly said weakly.

"Oh I'm sure he did!" Marie bit out. "And I'm sure if Dumbledore said to jump off a damn cliff you'd follow his word no questions asked. Good Lord woman use your own brain and think for yourself!"

The platform listened to the argument in various states of shock and anger. Many of the Pureblood families had heard of Marie from their children and found the girl to be charming and friendly. They couldn't fault her behavior and were a bit livid to hear Dumbledore had yet again sought to make a move against the child.

"Lady Prewett," Marie began, "I do not fault or hold your whole House responsible for the actions of a single person. My grievance is with that solitary person."

Lady Prewett nodded in acknowledgement. Gideon and Fabians parents stepped forward, livid and embarrassed by their outspoken daughter. They apologized profusely and welcomed her to their family. Laughing, they explained loudly and clearly that the twins saw her as a younger sister. As such she would be welcome to their home always. She was under their family protection, they stared at Molly when they said this.

Molly gaped and stared at her family. She was now beginning to realize her mistake and faux-pas. Turning to Arthur, she saw her normally calm and genial husband glaring at her angrily. She had brought shame to both of her families, quite publicly. They would have to do damage control.

Arthur stepped towards Marie and bowed respectfully. "I offer my deepest apologies on behalf of House Weasley. As Acting Head of House, I will deal with his matter accordingly. You can rest assured that we will be distancing ourselves from the Headmaster after this."

Molly gasped when she heard this! The Headmaster was a great man, surely Arthur would reconsider. This wouldn't do at all. Dumbledore would be livid when he heard that he had effectively lost House Weasley and Prewett that day. However, it was much more far reaching than that. Many of the people present on the platform vowed they would not fall prey to the man's manipulations if he could so heartlessly set to ruin the reputation of a mere child. As for those that had aligned themselves with the supposed Leader of the Light, many were rethinking their decision in allies.

Marie nodded to him and gave a shaky smile. "Worry not Mr. Weasley, I trust that you will handle the situation as you see fit."

Marie bid her friends goodbye and followed the Potters to the public floo. Dorea shrunk her trunk and held it for her. Lady Potter was shaking with anger at the uncouth young mother. How dare she? The nerve of that woman! Similar thoughts were going through the minds of many people that day. Molly Weasley and Dumbledore were beginning to become personas non grata.

Marie followed Dorea through the floo and stepped out of the fireplace a little wobbly. James caught her and steadied her with a grin. Dorea led her upstairs and showed her the room that they had prepared for her. It was in the softest shades of purple and cream. Large airy windows lined the far wall and floor to ceiling bookcases lined the one nearest the door. On the wall to the left of the door was a small sitting area near fieldstone fireplace. The wall on the right had a king-sized sleigh bed with a matching cherry wood wardrobe.

She hugged Dorea with a bright smile and thanked her. Once her trunk was resized, Marie started unpacking and the others left her to her task. She focused on her task, trying to will the hurt and anger away. With a sigh she stood and went to her trunk to dig out an outfit. She shut and locked her door and found a pair of jeans and a sweater. Changing quickly, she grabbed a pair of thick socks and pulled on her boots. She found a scarf and gloves in her trunk and then started pulling her hair into two braids, like she had done when she was younger.

Once she unlocked and unwarded her room, she realized that James was banging on her door, calling her. She heard Dorea and Charlus coming down the hall to see what was happening. Marie quickly opened the door to find James standing there with Sirius. They blinked at her appearance, having never seen her in jeans before. James smacked Sirius in the back of the head.

"Sorry about that, as a habit I lock and seal the doors when I'm changing," she explained ruefully. "I decided that I need a bit of fresh air and to blow off some steam before I can't get a handle on things."

Dorea stepped forward in concern, "You know what she said isn't true right. No one thinks that way about you."

Marie shrugged, "Not much that I can do to prove otherwise now is there." she said quietly.

Dorea muttered a spell and around Marie flashed white before dissipating. "Of course there is child," she said with a slight laugh when she observed the flushes that her boys were developing.

"Why do I get the feeling that whatever it is you just did essentially announced I'm a virgin?" Marie asked in horror.

"Because that's exactly what it just did," Dorea said between laughs.

"Never again," Marie said flatly. "I don't care what rumors go around, never again. It's no one else's business."

"I'm sorry dear," Dorea said. "I didn't mean to embarrass you. You know that there is nothing wrong with that right?"

"Of course I know that, but like I said, it's really no one else's business what I may or may not do with my body. My body, my choice." Marie stated quietly.

"Marie has anyone explained to you about these things?" Dorea asked much to the mortification of everyone present.

"If you're referring to the sex talk, the whole 'when a man loves a woman', then yes. If you're referring to the magic and rituals possible with one's virginity, I know about that as well. Can we please change the subject?" Marie said, turning bright red. "I may be stuck as a fifteen year old, but I _was _twenty-one."

James and Sirius squeaked in mortification. Charlus looked quite uncomfortable himself. Dorea, while uncomfortable, remained serious and stoic throughout the conversation. She took her role and responsibility as mother and Guardian very seriously. The needs of her children came before her own.

Marie smile and smoothed down the sweater. She felt more like herself in the very Muggle attire. The snug flared jeans rode lower on her hips than the Wizarding trousers and pants that she had. The sweater was soft and clung to her young curves without being distasteful. Sirius in particular looked a bit gob smacked in reaction, while James looked as disturbed as her own brother had when he realized that she was in fact growing up. Both of their reactions amused her to no end.

Once they got passed the awkwardness, they went their own ways. Marie went outside on the grounds of the Manor and finally began to unleash the fury that she felt at the words of Molly Weasley. Her feet crunched in the snow as she drew on her Elemental powers and had the wind whipping around her. She was well within the reinforced, protective wards of the Potters, so she shouldn't be detected.

On that train of thought, she began pouring her power into the wards, causing Charlus and Dorea to come running outside to see what was happening. Marie wove layer after protective layer over and within the existing wards. She lost one family, she wouldn't lose another. As her hand motions slowed and ceased, she fell to her knees trembling from the exertion of her power. Blue-white sparks of magic danced along her skin. The residual magic in the air crackled and arched over the property in a hailstorm of magic.

Dorea and Charlus reached her side and held the young girl as she started to fall asleep. Charlus hefted the girl up easily and took long strides toward the Manor and called out for his house elf to bring Pepper Up potion to the main parlor. Dorea followed behind her husband, choking on her emotions. James and Sirius followed the elder Potters quickly, not sure of what had happened or what was going on. James left the room when they explained it to him and made a few floo calls. Within the hour Marie's friends, across the House lines were popping in to see how she was doing.

Dorea contacted one of the Elemental mentors that they had hired for the young Sorceress. The elderly woman stepped through the floo and made her way to the room where the young woman was sleeping deeply. They could all feel the residual magic around them and watched the young woman in concern. The amount of power that she unleashed startled them. For one so young, she seemed to have pushed her young body to the limit.

Antonio and his brothers sat nearby. He had contacted the other Slytherins with the news as soon as James had floo'd him. They couldn't get away from their families for obvious reasons, but he promised to keep them abreast of the situation. He and his family had immediately set out for Potter Manor to check on Marie. His Nona was particularly upset that "the girl of the family" was unwell.

They called Madam Pomfrey to come check on her and found that she was now just sleeping off the magical exhaustion. The whole group could still now feel the magic swirling around them hours later. Antonio's father and uncles watched the sleeping girl curiously. She was extremely young to be able to wield such power.

Marie stirred in her sleep, slowly coming back to consciousness. She stretched, reaching out far above her head causing her midriff to be exposed. The Purebloods in the room goggled a bit at the girl's attire. The teenage boys blushed and quickly averted their eyes. Dorea watched in amusement as did the other ladies present.

Marie blinked and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Her whole body seemed to tingle with power. She could feel it swirling in the air around them. With a content sigh she sat up shakily, but nearly fell off of the couch in the process. Her limbs felt like jelly.

"Marie," Dorea said, drawing her attention. "Are you alright child?"

"Yes Dorea, just feeling a bit wobbly at the moment." Marie admitted. "I'm guessing that since I'm not outside keeled over in the snow that I may have passed out. Perhaps I went a bit overboard reinforcing the wards?"

"A bit?" Charlus said dryly, causing Alphard to choke on his drink.

"Well I had to expel the energy and magic before I had no control over it," Marie explained. "I didn't want to hurt anyone, so I figured I do something constructive with it. Nothing and no one will be able to get to your family here."

"I understand that Marie, but why?" Charlus asked.

Marie looked down and bit her lip. "Well, I lost one family. I won't lose another one if I can help it. I'll need a day or so to recover and then I'll be going to as many of my friends and allies' houses as I can."

The elderly woman in a plain linen dress shuffled forward. "You need to rest child, you've done well here but you cannot over exert yourself. There is still time. Perhaps three or four houses over this break, but no more."

"As you say Madam Raglan," Marie nodded her head respectively to her mentor.

Marie sat up and pushed herself up off the couch. She straightened her clothes and smoothed down her hair. Looking up she was a bit startled to see that the occupants of the room were staring at her. That's when she noticed that Antonio and his family were there. The twins and theirs were present as well, but the Weasleys were absent for obvious reason. Remus and Peter were sitting by James and Sirius.

Waving slightly embarrassed Marie greeted the group. James snorted at her, while Sirius and the other teens were trying not to stare at her in her outfit. Antonio's father nodded to her in greeting, flashing her a grin. He pushed away from the wall and beckoned the two men beside him to move forward with him.

"Marie, I'd like to introduce you to my brothers," Franco Zabini said. "This is Alphonse and Bernardo."

Marie smiled at them and greeted them. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I look forward to spending time in Italy this summer. I've always wanted to go, but never had the opportunity."

"So this is little Marie," Bernardo said while trying to keep a straight face.

She squared her shoulders and put her hands on her hips, "What is it with the short jokes?" Marie asked, turning to glare at Antonio.

"Sorry piccola," Antonio said while laughing, "My family asked about you."

"She is like an angry pixie, no?" Alphonse joked, there were many snorts and people trying to stifle their laughter.

"Pixie?!" she all but shrieked. Resisting the urge to stomp her feet she glared at them.

Nona Zabini stepped forward and took one of her hands. "Stop teasing her so boys!" she admonished.

The replies of "Yes mama" and "Yes Nona" were highly amusing to Marie. It was abundantly clear who was the Head of the Zabini family. The Matriarch wasn't much taller than Marie, with white hair swept up in an elegant chignon. She had laugh lines on her face and a kind smile for the younger girl.

"Come child, what do you know about wine?" she asked.

Marie blushed deeply and fidgeted. "Well, my experience with wine is limited. One bender in college left me feeling like I'd been run over by a car. Alcohol and I, as a rule, do not get along very well. I do very stupid things when I drink."

Nona and Dorea laughed deeply at her admission as had the others in the room. "I agree Dorea, I do like her. You'll do Marie, you'll do just fine."

"What sort of stupid things?" Gideon asked mischievously.

Marie blushed even deeper and mumbled something. When asked she wouldn't meet anyone's eyes as she drew a breath. "I said, stupid like getting drunk and getting matching tattoos with your roommates."

"You've got tattoos?" Gideon goggled.

"Wicked!" Fabian said with a wink.

"Where and what?" Sirius asked with a glint in his eye.

Marie smirked. "Are we playing show and tell now Siri?" she asked saucily.

There were varying reactions around the room. Some bolstered and stuttered in response. There were those that laughed outright. The teens looked at her like she was a completely different person, while poor Sirius looked like he has swallowed his tongue.

"Keep on dreaming boyo," Marie said with a wink.

Drawing a breath, she lifted her shirt on her right side. On her rib cage was a Celtic tattoo in black and white. It was a Tree of Life tattoo that spanned from her bra line down to her hip. She grinned at them and gave a sassy wink before fixing her shirt.

"Anymore?" Sirius whispered.

Marie laughed, "None that I can be showing anyone."

"And what, my dear, is that supposed to mean," Alphard asked quietly. The muscle in his jaw was ticking.

Marie smiled at him. "Well I'm certainly not going to strip down and prance around in my underwear."

"Marie!" Charlus said, completely scandalized.

Dorea was fighting back her amusement. "Dear, you mustn't taunt them so."

"Dorea, for her to have a tattoo in said places, she had to have shown the tattoo artist!" Charlus said.

Marie laughed, "Oh dear. You do realize that before I came here I was a twenty-one year old college student correct? That I lived away from home like I do now, but in Boston instead of the quaint countryside of Scotland?"

"Be that as it may Marie, you're now a fifteen year old young lady. You've been taken in by some of the more prominent families. You simply cannot say such things," Charlus said in exasperation.

"And what am I supposed to do about swimming?" Marie asked with a mischievous look. "Dorea already helped me select and pick out my bathing suit. Shall I try it on and see if it meets approval? Though I should point out that Dorea helped and approved already."

"Oh dear," Dorea whispered faintly.

Marie giggled. "Posey! Could you please bring my bathing suits here for me?"

Crack! A house elf appeared with a small armload of fabric. Dorea tried to signal for the girl to hold off, but Marie just raised an eyebrow. Seeing the small pile of clothing and the strings Charlus and Alphard were beginning to turn interesting shades of red and purple.

"Abso-bloody-lutely not!" Charlus hollered.

Marie set the bathing suits up along the couch. she touched the fringe on the brown and turquoise suit with a grin. The other three suits were blue, purple, and black with silver. They were all simple two piece bathing suits and fairly conservative in comparison to some of the others in the catalogs. She glanced over her shoulder and saw the looks on her friends' faces and bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing.

Turning to Antonio with her green eye sparkling, "So do you think I'm ready for the beaches in Italy?"

Silvano looked at the tiny little bits of cloth and then back to the "little girl of the family." "Not bloody likely! You can't wear that!"

Marie grinned at the challenge, "Oh goody, then I shan't wear anything at all. Wonderful no tan lines!"

Dorea and Nona both fought their amusement and shock at the young woman's behavior. Up until this point she had behaved every inch the conservative little lady. Neither of them could imagine waking up back in their teenage bodies and could see where it would begin grating on the nerves a bit.

"Marie!" James squeaked. "You can't say that! You can't do that!"

"Well normally no, I wouldn't. Skinny dipping is usually done while completely intoxicated, at night, with my girlfriends," Marie answered with wide eyes in feigned innocence.

"Oh I do like you child," Nona Zabini laughed. Antonio's mother Elena grinned and nodded. She had been fairly silent the whole evening.

"It'll be nice having another girl in the family, no?" she asked Nona who laughter heartily.

"Oh you'll do just fine piccola," Nona said affectionately. "We'll have to find you a nice Italian boy to marry."

Marie went rigid and sheet white. "Who said anything about getting married?" she squeaked out.

"Well Nona wants bambinos piccola," the older woman said merrily.

Marie drew herself up and snorted disdainfully, looking every inch the Pureblood princess. "I'll repeat again, who said anything about getting married? I have my own family names and legacies to carry on. Perhaps I shan't marry at all."

Alphard goggled at the girl and chocked on his bourbon once more. He set the glass down, gasping as the liquor burned on the way down. The other males in the room were not in a much better state then the elder Black.

"Young lady, things are simply not done that way," he gasped out.

"Maybe they should be. Perhaps I'll start a Matriarchal line and carry my own family names," she taunted with a playful grin.

"Barmy, completely barmy," James muttered. "Please tell me you're having on us?"

Marie laughed merrily. "For the most part yes I'm joking. Though I was completely honest about the tattoos and skinny dipping. Oh and the alcohol. Come on, I was twenty-one. Lighten up a bit."

"What about my bambinos?" Nona teased.

"Nona, I love you dearly, but there will be no bambinos from me for at least another two decades," Marie said somewhat sadly. "I need to get things figured out before I go back home. Only after the issue with the psychopath Lord Moldy and his minions are taken care of will I even consider babies. Though I'm not completely sold on marriage. I rather like my independence," she teased.

"You expect to go back?" Dorea asked.

"I know that I will. This has to come full circle. I will most likely end up back at or around the time that I came here. There might be a lag of a few weeks, depending on the bend in time. I discussed this with Madam Raglan and the others last week," Marie explained. "We haven't figured out if I'll be going back on my actual birth date or if I'll be going back when I reach twenty-one here."

"So soon?" Dorea whispered.

Marie nodded sadly. "It could happen at any time really. This is why I need to have my network set up and that agreement with the Ministry figured out and ironclad as soon as possible. They want a mercenary and weapon, fine. If it's a tradeoff between me fighting in order to protect mine, so be it."

"I'm guessing that's why you asked me to search for Muggle specialists to train you?" Alphard asked calmly, not liking the idea of the petite girl being front and center of the war that was beginning to break out.

"Exactly! I want and need to be able to fight. Sure I can throw a punch if need be, but I need to be better," she told him earnestly. "If I follow through with what the Minister is asking for, then I'm going to have to fight. If it gets a blanket protection for the others on the inside, then I'll do it. We need to have that box set up for them to drop the information."

"Wait! What are you talking about?" James asked.

"No!' Sirius whispered. "You can't be serious Marie! If they're found out it'll be the death of them all!"

"What other choice do they really have Sirius?" Marie argued. "You're still following that naive belief that they can politely decline and walk away alive. That isn't the case, there is no choice for them. I'm giving them an option and a way to try to counteract what _he_ would destroy."

"But-" he began.

"But nothing Sirius. There is no going back now. I won't halt the plan or turn my back on them. There's too much at stake now," she told him tiredly.

Alphard regarded her carefully and nodded. "I'll bring in two Muggleborn and two squibs who meet the criteria that you requested. They'll be brought here after they've taken the Vow in two days," he said while standing and heading towards the fireplace. He paused and looked at her. "I hope you know what you're doing. There will be a lot of lives on the line after we go through with this. As you said, there will be no going back."

Marie looked at him with determination in her eyes. "Come what may, to the bitter end."

Antonio shared a look with the Prewetts and they nodded. Come what may, to the bitter end indeed. The Marauders caught the look, and even though they were frightened, they too nodded. Marie smiled sadly at them.

"Well it's been a very tiring day," Dorea said. "Dinner will be ready in an hour or so, you're all welcome to join us."

Marie had Posey take her bathing suits and put them away. The twins leered at her playfully. She elbowed them in the gut as the led her from the room back outside. Marie set off at a run, leaving the boys to give chase. James and the Marauders brought their brooms. The twins and Zabinis turned back to quickly floo home to get their own.

Marie looked at them apprehensively, but allowed James to coax her on his broom. He had her sit behind him and hold onto his waist as he launched in the air. She buried her face in his shoulder and trembled a bit at first, but eventually relaxed enough to look around.

"I've got my old broom in the house if you want to try on your own?" James offered. "You'll be fine, we'll get you through the basics and comfortable."

She nodded and he set down on the ground and called for Posey to bring his old broom. Marie looked at the broom and saw that it had the telltale signs of use. James and the others offered her pointers and started with the basics of calling "up" to get the broom to respond to you. The way that they were describing flying and being in the air had her excited. She wasn't afraid of heights, but the idea of falling wasn't appealing. Though even that didn't scare her so much now that she knew how much magic could do.

Marie stood as the showed her and held her hand out over the broom. Steeling herself to give it a go, she hadn't even spoke the words when the broom launched into her hand. She had said "up" mentally, before she could say it out loud. She grinned and swung her leg over the hovering broom.

Once the boys had gotten over their shock they walked her through the basics. Having her fly around close to the ground so that she could get used to the movements and commands of the broom. In a relatively short amount of time they had her up flying with them around the yard laughing as they did laps. Their intended game however, did not happen as it was now getting too dark to play.

"You do realize that now you're going to have to play?" James asked.

"What do you mean?" Marie asked in confusion.

"Bloody Hell Marie! Are you serious?" James asked.

She snorted, "No, but he is!"

"Ha-ha," James said dryly. "You fly better than some of the blokes on the team! You could easily play for the House team!"

"I don't know about that," she said mildly. "Just because I can fly does not mean that I can actually play Quidditch."

"We'll teach you!" he exclaimed.

She rolled her eyes with a grin and carried the borrowed broom over her shoulder like the boys. When she entered the Manor Dorea winked at her and smiled when she saw the broom and her windswept appearance.

"Dad! You should see her!" James exclaimed. "She can fly almost better than I can!"

"Really now?" Charlus asked with a grin.

Alphard had return sometime during their fun outside. He regarded Marie with a glint in his eye and a calculating look. "I think we just found your cover for expanding and branching out internationally Marie," he said with a grin.

"Because I can fly?" Marie asked doubtfully. "It doesn't mean I can actually play though. Let's be serious about this. Do you think that I can really handle a professional game? You all joke about my small size, but honestly? I've seen the brutes that play professionally in James's magazines. I don't think you're all being rational about this!"

James looked green at the thought of her going up against some of the professional beaters. "Perhaps we didn't think this through," he said weakly. "I'm not sure that I would handle it if she played, never mind if she could handle it."

Gideon looked at her five foot frame and nodded, "Aye, she's a wee mite of a thing."

"They'd single her out for sure," Fabian added. "I'm not sure I like the idea anymore."

Dorea watched the interaction and knew the boys were winding Marie up. She shared a look with the other women and hid their amusement. They decided to sit back and watch this play out.

Sirius caught on to what they were doing and hid his grin, "Oh definitely. She'd be too small for any team to pick her up."

Remus's eyes glinted for a moment before he looked at her. He fought back Moony, who was feeling particularly protective of his pack mate. "She is a great flyer, but like she said perhaps she can't play. I mean she's small and fast enough to be a fantastic Seeker, but who's to say."

Antonio and his brothers grinned at each other. They watched the flash of emotions cross Marie's face as the others egged her on. They'd get her to play, and try out for at least one team before she graduated for sure. Antonio glanced at Alphard who winked conspiratorially. Oh this would be good.

Marie glared at them, knowing full well what they were getting at and trying to do. On the one hand, she knew that Alphard was right. It would be the perfect opportunity and cover to network and branch out internationally beyond the families of her Guardians. On the other hand, she had seen Quidditch in school and flipped through James's magazine. It looked dangerous and painful to play. Would it be worth it though?

"While I'll concede that you do have a point Alphard, how will this affect my investments?" she asked with a smirk.

"Well obviously you can't play for a team that you hold stock or partial ownership in," he said calmly. He knew that she had caught them.

"What?!" "Which teams?" were the exclaimed questions asked at the same time.

Marie grinned and said, "I have an eighth share in the Falmouth Falcons, I hold stock in the Holyhead Harpies, as well as the Montrose Magpies."

Alphard looked put out that she had changed the subject. Though she looked at him and nodded, he had to rely on his years of etiquette to keep from letting out a whoop! He'd have to begin networking and pulling strings to get her a tryout as soon as she graduated from Hogwarts the following year if not sooner. At least then she would be over sixteen, though even that was still young.

"Can you get tickets?" James asked getting excited as only a teenage sports fan could. "Can we go to a game?"

Marie looked to Alphard in question. He nodded before answering, "As a partial owner of the Falcons, you have access to part of the owners' box."

Marie laughed at the shouts of excitement. "Well I guess we should look into the schedule and see what works. I will be fairly busy with training, and school and networking," she trailed off.

"But?" James asked in shock.

Marie laughed at his expression. "James while I'm just as excited as you are, there's a lot that I need to get done. Sure it's great that I have some access to the Quidditch world now, but I need to stay focused."

"She's got you there mate," Sirius said quietly. He knew that Marie was treading a dangerous path and hoped that she knew what she was doing.

Marie turned to Alphard with a glint in her eyes and a wide grin. "Does this mean that you're going to be making sure that my pubs and clubs are opened in time with things as well?"

"What?" Silvano asked with a slight laugh as the group entered the dining room.

"I need to be able to move freely among the different social circles. Quidditch, night clubs, and Pureblood gatherings are my main focus right now. I've been networking and quietly gathering allies since I got here," she told him with a smile.

"And how is it that you're not in Slytherin?" Franco Zabini asked sincerely.

Marie laughed, "I told the Hat not to put me in Slytherin. I can move more easily among my peers without the negative connotations of the green and silver ties."

"Wait," Peter interrupted. "The Hat was going to put you in Slytherin?"

She stared at the watery eyed teen and regarded him carefully. "The Hat said that I would have fit well in any of the Houses. It wanted to put me in Slytherin, but I needed to be in one of the other Houses to do what I need to."

"So you're really a Slytherin?" Peter asked in confusion.

Marie smirked coldly at him, "No I wear an effing red and gold tie and sleep in the damn Ivory Tower where we can do no wrong."

"Marie!" Charlus gasped.

"Sir," she began somewhat apologetically. "I know that I've shocked you all a bit today and I promise to slide back into the perfect little princess role in public, but can I please relax and be myself at home?" she asked tiredly. "It's not easy to act all prim and proper all of the time. Even with my own family we were allowed to relax in private with our family and friends."

He nodded, smiling sympathetically at the young woman. Dorea squeezed his hand in agreement and nodded. "Alright my dear. I see what you're saying and get your point."

Dinner was served and the group spent the rest of the evening talking and enjoying each other's company. They made plans to meet up over the rest of break and the teens made arrangements to train Marie in Quidditch and to train with her in combat and defensive tactics. The impromptu dinner party left with well wishes and stronger alliances formed between the families.

Marie spent the rest of her winter break as one big walking bruise. Between training for Quidditch, which she was indeed a brilliant Seeker, and training with the military personnel, her whole body hurt. The boys that joined her, felt similar, especially in regards to the defense and tactical training. They all had purchase tactical pants and combat boots and wore non-descript black t-shirts for their exercises.

The two Muggleborns and two squibs that Alphard had found turned out to be well trained, battle honed fighting machines. They had recently be honorably discharged from Her Majesty's Service and would now be part of a defensive group that would work with Marie. The four men had begun compiling a list of Muggleborns and squibs that they knew of who would be willing to join and help fight. Marie promised them fair wages and acceptance.

It was all part of her plan to come to some sort of an agreement with the Minister. The force that she would be assembling would consist of Muggleborns and squibs that would act as a tactical force that did both recon and special operations against the Dark Lord. The second group from her forces would be working behind the scenes, passing along information for them inside, behind enemy lines. The last group would be her peers that were already clearly fighting for the light. It was a complicated, vast network of allies that she was carefully building.

When she was packing to leave back to school the day before they needed to catch the train, Charlus and Dorea called her down to the main Parlor. She walked down the stairs silently, trying to think of anything that she had forgotten to pack. Smiling, she thought of all the gifts that she had received from her friends. Various pictures and photo albums, perfumes, clothes, books, and so much more. The Potters had gotten her, her very own broom for Christmas! It had been a wonderful Christmas, she thought to herself as she entered the parlor.

Antonio was standing near the fireplace with his Nona. Marie's Guardians had come to agreements about her well-being and decided to meet this evening as a group to discuss her future. Alphard was sitting talking with Charlus and Nikolai Krum. Lady Longbottom was sitting with Dowager Lady Prewett and Dorea. Marie mused that they were all present a bit apprehensively.

"You called Charlus?" Marie said respectfully.

"We wanted to update you on a few things before you leave tomorrow," Charlus told her. "We've got the agreement all finished with the lawyers, it's completely ironclad and there's no way for them to back out of it. It's a legally, magically binding contract that will be signed when each Minister takes office. If they choose not to sign it, it means that the office is breaking the contract and faces the consequences of it. We've also had the Goblins look it over. They're in agreement."

"I suppose that all it requires now is my signature and those of the people that will be affected by it?" Marie asked. "How are we going to make sure that those who are forced to join _him_ are able to sign without suspicion? Do we keep the original at Gringott's and have a self-updating copy at the Ministry?"

"We hadn't thought of that, but that is a very good idea," Alphard said, making not of it.

"Marie, we're here to talk about your future and making sure that you're provided for," Charlus said.

"Wait," Marie interrupted. "I've already got the means to look after myself. You've already done so much for me I cannot ask for you to do any more."

"Be that as it may, you're our ward," Dorea said with a smile. "Should something happen to us while you're here we want to make sure that you have someplace safe and the means to get there."

Charlus stood and drew here to the couch near Dorea. "I know that you have properties of your own, but we have no idea of what state they're in after centuries of disuse. We've pooled together and selected four properties for you."

"But-" her protest was cut off.

"You'll have a townhouse in London down the street from a Potter property, a small villa in Italy near the Zabini estates, a townhouse in Paris adjoining one of the Black properties, and finally a small country home in Montana, Bulgaria near the Krum holdings." Charlus told the stunned young woman.

"Oh my," she said shakily. "Thank you. You really didn't have to, but thank you," she told them gratefully.

The group sat talking for a while, going over the provisions that had been made and the plans that had been established. Marie read over the contract with her Guardians and asked questions about certain clauses and areas that she was unsure of. She promised to sign it at Gringott's the next time that they could all arrange to be there. Portfolios of her new properties were left with her as her growing family bid her good luck and good night. She hugged each of them as they prepared to leave. Antonio grinned at her as he left and told her that he would see her in the morning on the train.

Marie went back to her room and stored her folders in her trunk. She had all of her things packed in her trunk and changed for bed. Climbing under the covers, she allowed her mind to drift and relax. The first week back she would fly with James and show the Gryffindors her growing skills in the sky. She and the others would be joined by their military trainers on the ground to continue their routines on Saturday and Sunday mornings. During the week they would have to train in their own time.

Sighing, she let herself relax. Everything was finally coming together. Drawing a deep calming and soothing breath, she realized that this could really happen, that they could really succeed. With those encouraging and positive thoughts, she let herself drift off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

(Disclaimer: I own or claim none of J.K. Rowling's work or characters, the only character that I claim is Marie.)

Wishes

Chapter 6

The first few weeks back from Winter break went by in a blur for Marie and her friends. Her roommates, as well as Lily and Marlene had joined her in her training. Some of the Slytherins had also started running with the group in the mornings despite the cold. Soon members of each of the Houses had gotten curious enough and began joining them. Marie smiled to herself when she heard a group of Purebloods gasping out of breath because they weren't used to such rigorous physical activity.

When she was asked why she was training one Saturday morning, she explained that she wanted to stay fit and planned to look into playing Quidditch, possibly professionally. Some of the people assembled laughed because they had never seen her even fly. The conversation led to James and her friends egging her on and someone running to grab her new broom for her. She grinned at the envious looks when some of the Quidditch players saw her brand new Nimbus 1500. Its sleek design gleamed in the sun, as she carried it slung over her shoulder.

Marie accepted the gloves that James handed her with a smile and laughed as the twins bundled a scarf tightly around her. As the group made their way towards the Quidditch pitch she saw four figures strolling around the pitch talking. Upon closer inspection she recognized Alphard, Nikolai, and three unfamiliar gentlemen. Judging from the gasps of some of the guys present, she knew that they were clearly important.

"Ah, just the girl we were speaking about!" Alphard called out, beckoning Marie over. "Marie, I'd like to introduce you to Mr. Michael Quintin, manager of the Appleby Arrows, Mr. Igor Volker, manager of the Vratsa Vultures, and Mr. Brice Stretton, manager of Puddlemere United. I've been telling them all about how well you fly and they were curious to see for themselves."

Marie grinned at them and shook their hands. "It's a pleasure to meet you gentlemen. How fortuitous of you to be here today, I've just been hounded into showing some of the naysayers that I can indeed fly," she told them with a laugh.

Nikolai stepped forward and gave a hearty laugh. "Marie had never before flown until this past break," he said in a thick Bulgarian accent. "She was soon flying like she'd been born on a broom."

"Well why don't we see what you've got Marie?" Mr. Quintin asked skeptically.

Marie shrugged, "sure why not?"

Swinging her broom around in front of her, she threw her leg over and launched up in the air. James hauled the box of Quidditch training balls towards the center of the field. He released the snitch and called out to Marie, who was flying laps overhead. She tilted the broom handle down and went into a steep dive before evening out and slowing to skim her toes over the grass. James pointed to the box and then up and she set off in search of the Snitch. They had practiced this for weeks; each time without fail she would find the Snitch with little trouble.

Marie circled overhead as her surroundings fell away around her. Her sole focus was catching sight of a flash of gold. Ten minutes later she caught sight of it and urged her broom forward after it. With a laugh, she raced around the pitch, diving and circling until her gloved hand closed over the small gold ball. She raised her hand high and there was a cheer below. Her broom touched down and she was picked up and spun around by her friends.

Marie disengaged from her group of friends and approached the older gentlemen who watched in amusement. Her face was windswept and her cheeks were flush with excitement. With a grin, she held out the Snitch to Mr. Quintin and Mr. Stretton.

The two managers were looking at the small girl with looks of shock on their faces. The girl flew like she was born in the air. Her petite stature and speed was clearly an advantage for her. There was a grace to her movements and a fluidity that many did not even come close to possessing.

"How old did you say you were?" Mr. Stretton asked.

Marie laughed prettily, "I was under the impression it was impolite to ask a lady her age. But, if you must know I've just turned fifteen in December. I've another year of schooling to finish after this one. Who knows that my future will hold?"

"Fifteen," Mr. Quintin said weakly. "You're only fifteen?"

Alphard coughed to hide his amusement. "Come gentlemen, you wanted a meeting with my ward and you've had it. Besides her ownership and stockholding in some of the team's limits her options for whom she can play for."

"What teams?" Stretton demanded, eager to know if he could pick her up once she had graduated.

"It is my understanding that Marie hold partial ownership to the Falcons, and stocks in both the Magpies and Harpies." Alphard told the managers, who were now eager to have her on their teams. "Marie of course will finish her schooling and decide her options for her future at a later date. She had many options available to her, why even the Ministry is courting her!"

Marie blushed, but sent a glare at Alphard. He was obviously trying to get the Quidditch managers thinking and competing for her on their rosters. She smiled and ducked her head a bit. Out of the corner of her eye she glanced at her friends and the others that had been on the field watching. Catching James's eye, she winked at him before carefully schooling her features.

"To be honest gentlemen, I don't even play for my House team here at school," she told them with a rueful shrug.

"Why the Hell not!" demanded the manager of the Vultures.

Marie giggled, "Well sir, until recently I wasn't even sure if I could fly, much less play. I have a lot to learn still. With my Family obligations and school, I wasn't sure that I would have time to play, but I think that if it's something that I really wanted a compromise could be reached."

"Of course," Alphard exclaimed. "Marie has a fairly large group of Guardians that will be looking out for her best interests. If she wants to play and it makes her happy, then so be it."

"Ideally, we would want for her to wait until she is seventeen before playing professionally, if that is indeed what you're hinting at gentlemen," Nikolai added.

"But of course!" Quintin interjected. "She's far too young to consider signing now, but I think that we can expect great things from her in the future!"

It was decided that they all wanted to play a game of Quidditch while the weather still held. Marie grinned when she saw that the teams were a mix of all of the Houses. She obviously stayed on James's team out of loyalty. It was a fun game that all of the students enjoyed. Everyone was trying their best and playing their hardest. Out of the corner of her eye she saw that the managers where writing down some notes watching the game. She caught the eye of a couple of Seventh years and grinned at them. Alphard and Nikolai led the three gentlemen towards the castle after they watched the pick-up game of Quidditch.

When they all touched touch Marie was picked up by a Seventh year Slytherin who spun her around with a whoop! She was passed to the waiting arms of others who had been given a spontaneous opportunity to meet and play in front of some of the well-known names of the game. They all essentially had a show case and impromptu and informal try-out in front of the managers.

"I don't know how you did it, but thank you!" one of the Seventh years said.

"Why are you thanking me?" Marie asked in confusion.

"While some of us may have had the chance to try-out for professional teams, they're often very selective. What happened here today is something that none of us could have ever hoped or dreamed of happening!" a thick Scottish brogue answered.

Marie shrugged. "Well it's not like I know they were going to be here. We were just running our morning work outs and having fun. I just wanted to shut some of you up and show you that I can in fact fly."

"Blood Hell Marie!" one of the Hufflepuffs exclaimed. "You don't just fly lass! Why don't you play on the House team?"

"Well like I said, it's not like I knew that I could even fly, much less play the game." She explained. "I don't want to take away from our current teammates. I'd love to play, but we'll see what happens."

"Marie," Kyle, the Gryffindor Seeker approached, "If you want to play you've got the spot. I'll stay on as reserve or we can swap off during the games. I've got another three years of school, you leave after next year."

"I can't ask you to do that Kyle!" she said in concern. "You earned your spot on the team!"

"Let's be honest here Marie, had you tried out back in September I wouldn't even be on the team right now." Kyle told her.

Gideon and Fabian stood nearby grinning at her. The rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team were nodding at her and smiling. The players of the other Quidditch teams knew that they now had some serious competition. Whereas the Gryffindor team was on par before, it was now a serious threat with her stepping in at the Seeker position.

Marie and the mixed group of students walked towards the castle laughing. She had her broom slung over her shoulders as the grouped walking and talking excitedly with one another. At the steps of the entrance they were met by Madam Hooch and Professor McGonagall. The two witches greeted Marie and the group with suspicion, it was a rather large group of sweaty, windswept Quidditch players all walking and talking together.

"Miss Stone, we've just had Lord Black, Lord Krum and three guests stop by to speak to us," Professor McGonagall prompted.

Marie laughed, "I'm sure that you did Professor. Lords Black and Krum as you know are two of my Guardians. They thought that Mr. Quintin, Mr. Stretton, and Mr. Volker should come meet me. What they weren't expecting was a Quidditch exhibition with members of each House playing."

Madam Hooch gave her a piercing look. "All four Houses?"

"Yes Madam, all four Houses. We had a pick-up game with members from each House on both teams. There were substitutions half way through to give everyone a chance to play," Marie told her with a sly look. "It would seem that they managers were impressed with the talent here in the school."

"They were indeed." Madam Hooch said. "I wouldn't be surprised if this set the precedence for the future trials."

There was a burst of excited murmuring in the group. The two professors allowed the group to enter the castle. They all went to their separate Common Rooms to change and get ready for lunch which would be ready in just a short while. Marie was practically skipping along humming as she went, much to the amusement of her friends.

If it was one thing that Marie missed it was the music of her own time. She currently had a Janet Jackson song from the nineties stuck in her head. It took everything that she had not to start dancing the way that she would have had she been at home with her old family and friends. 'Escapade' always put her in a good mood and this time just thinking about it was no different. Her eyes danced merrily as she hummed the tune, which none of them had heard before.

"What song is that Marie?" Gideon asked curiously.

"Oh, well I'm not sure that I should talk about it. It's music from home," she said while looking at him pointedly.

"Right," he answered.

They reached the tower shortly after. Marie was now going through a mental playlist of songs and realized that she really missed home. Humming to herself she skipped up the stairs to her dorm and put her broom away before heading to the shower. Once there she shed her workout gear and stood under the hot spray. Lathering the soap, she began singing another Janet song. Rinsing she set about washing her long black hair. Once done she danced into the dorm in a towel still singing quietly. Digging in her wardrobe she pulled out a pair of soft, light washed flare jeans. She settled on a navy collared blouse with three quarter length sleeve. She quickly dressed and braided her hair back. Tugging on socks, she searched for her boots. Once she was satisfied with the way she looked, she left the dorm still humming.

Entering the Common Room she found her roommates waiting for her. They were all grinning at her. "So Marie, what were you singing?" Dorcas asked teasingly.

Marie blushed deeply, "Ah nothing. Ready for lunch?"

"Cute outfit by the way," Sophia said. "That's more of a Muggle outfit right?"

"Yes, this is more Muggle," Marie said.

"Alright ladies," Melody said, "let's head to lunch."

The group looped arms together and made their way to the Great Hall walking and laughing. Many hadn't seen Marie dressed quite that way before. She usually wore trousers or skirts that were often selected from Wizarding clothing. To see her in a snug pair of jeans was a bit of a change that they would have to get used to, especially the males. Her outfit, though more Muggle, was still stylish and tasteful, even by Wizarding standards.

"So Marie, what was that song again?" Prudence asked.

"What song?" Gideon asked.

"No idea, she was singing in the shower," Dorcas said with a grin.

"She was humming on the way back from the Pitch," Fabian offered.

"It was a song from home. I'd rather not get into it too much." Marie said quietly. "I miss music and dancing," she said with a sigh.

"Dancing?" Sophia asked in interest.

Marie blushed. "Yes I miss dancing, but I won't do it here."

"Why ever not?" Dorcas asked.

Marie looked around at their curious faces with wide eyes. "Dancing at _home_ was a bit different," she said pointedly looking at her boys, who nodded in understanding.

Lily chimed in, "True dancing in the Muggle world is surely more relaxed than it is here. It's probably seen as being a bit too provocative." The redheaded girl said while blushing.

Marie nodded and grinned, "Exactly!"

The Prewett twins eyed her critically. "Well then, no dancing for you," Fabian stated seriously.

Marie snorted, "I just said I wouldn't be dancing here with present company."

The girls laughed merrily at the sputtering of the males. "If you think we're going to let you go dancing without us there, you've gone daft Marie," Gideon told her.

With a teasing smile she looked directly at them. "I'll have an entire summer in Italy, not to mention I have a number of other properties that I can escape to."

"Absolutely not!" Fabian said scandalized.

"Too right, you're not dancing with our Snaky friends," Gideon added.

Marie's friend snorted in amusement, knowing that it was the wrong thing to tell the younger girl. The Marauders looked at her in horror as she stood. The Gryffindor table went silent seeing her step over the bench and into the center aisle with a smirk on her face. She turned and walked towards the Slytherin table and glanced over her shoulder with a challenging smirk. Her eyes seemed to sparkle as she approached the Slytherin table with a grin.

To make things even worse, many of the Purebloods hadn't seen her in jeans. The snug fabric clung to her hips and backside, displaying her curvy little body as she sauntered over to the green side of the Hall. The medallion that hung down her chest bounced with each step and she smirked seeing the reaction of some of the guys as she walked past. Plopping down beside Antonio, she greeted the Slytherins at the table with a smile and laughed when she heard the strangled cry from the Gryffindor table.

She chuckled throatily and turned to Antonio who watched her with his eyebrow raised. "To what do we owe the pleasure of your presence my dear," he purred playfully.

Marie giggled a bit, "Tormenting and teasing my Housemates a bit."

The laughter at the Slytherin table in response surprised many in the Hall. Marie was clearly making history. She leaned over to him while the others nearby strained to hear the conversation. Antonio snorted in response and then laughed deeply. He threw an arm around her shoulder and quietly told the others.

He grinned at her before stating loudly, "Of course we can go dancing when you come to Italy."

The answering gasps and twittering gossip in response around the Hall made her laugh. "Wonderful!" Marie said playfully. "You see my Housemates are afraid that you'll corrupt me and that I'll get into mischief. They told me that I _couldn't_ dance with you, so here I am."

Narcissus grinned wickedly, "Oh I do like you!"

"Where are we going to go dancing piccola?" Antonio asked.

"I'm not sure. I don't know where one would go dancing in Italy, but I've heard of three up and coming clubs," Marie said dropping a hint. Alphard had owled her last week telling her that the three clubs had been purchased, copy-righted and were under construction. She would be the silent owner, while the others were handle the business end of it, enabling her to frequent the establishments unhindered.

"Oh, do tell." Narcissus urged.

"Trinity is supposed to be opening in London in the next few months. I've also heard of Sapphire opening in Paris and Onyx somewhere in eastern Europe, Bulgaria I believe." Marie said with a thoughtful look on her face.

"And how would you know of them?" Bellatrix asked.

Marie smirked, "No one thinks the sweet innocent little Gryff would be listening to their conversations. Let's just say that I overheard a few conversations and these clubs are going to be very selective and exclusive." The answering laughs and snorts around her caused her to grin.

Eyes glinting, "How exclusive?" Rodolphus asked, clearly intrigued.

"Exclusive enough that some of the professional Quidditch teams are slated to be there for their opening," Marie said.

"How would you know?" he asked.

"Oh did I forget to mention?" she teased, "I'm partial owner of the Falcons and I hold shares in both the Harpies and Magpies."

"Really?" Lucius purred, playing along. "You've been holding out on us my dear."

Marie shrugged as she stole a roll off of Antonio's plate. "There's a lot that people don't know about me or assume they know."

Antonio and the other caught on to what she was leading up to. "Oh do tell Marie," Antonio teased.

"Can you keep a secret?" she asked in a whisper them with wide innocent eyes. She had caught the attention of most of the Slytherin House now, and knew that she had them right where she wanted them.

"Of course Marie," Antonio said in exasperation.

"Well, when I went to Gringott's they performed an Inheritance test," she said in a dramatic whisper. "I'm not quite a Muggleborn as we thought. I have magical ancestors on both sides of my family," she told them quietly.

"Really?" Narcissus asked.

Marie nodded shyly. "Yes, there were a few names on there I haven't heard before. They mentioned the name Perevell, which seemed important, but I intend to research more. I want to learn more about my family and the people that I come from."

"Perevell?" Bellatrix asked snidely. "That family died out long ago. Surely you hold no claim to that family's holdings."

"Claim to holdings?" Marie asked. "I don't plan on claiming anything. There are probably others who have more of a claim than I. My family is so distantly related to things that I'm sure I don't have claim, or they would have informed me right?"

Bellatrix snorted at her disdainfully. "Such ignorance will get you in trouble in our world Marie," she chided.

"Well I guess that I'll have to learn," Marie said quietly. "It's just relieving to know where I got my powers from. It certainly explains a lot of things. It's a shame that my family didn't know about this before now. We didn't have our family tree traced back quite as far as the Goblins were able to get it."

"Family is important," Bellatrix muttered with a clouded look in her eyes.

"Family is everything," Marie stated sharply, causing many at the table to look at her. "Mine was hunted down and slaughtered for no reason. I didn't even live here before the incident that left me orphaned, and yet they were still targeted for no apparent reason. It's inexcusable and intolerable."

"You'll make no friends talking like that here," Rodolphus warned.

"So you think that it's right to round people up and kill and rape them? You think that it's right to torture them?" Marie asked hotly. "I find it hard to believe the noble and honorable Pureblood families would tolerate such animalistic behavior."

"Marie," Rabastan tried to warn her as the tension along the table grew.

"Unarmed men, women, and children who didn't even know about magic all killed and for what? Where is the honor in that? I'm ready and willing to fight for what I believe in, but I'll leave the innocents out of it," Marie told them.

Marie stood and looked at her friends a bit sadly. "I don't expect everyone to agree or even accept me. I would hope, however, that people would be willing to consider and think about the things that other people say to them. Knowledge and information gathered before making any decisions is the key to success. Why make a decision blindly, ill-informed of the situation when you can easily weigh all of the options?"

"You talk as if you know our ways," Bellatrix said harshly. "You know nothing about us and our ways. You may be cultured and come from money, but you're still a Mudblood upstart! Look at you dressed like exactly what you are. You'll never be one of us."

"Bellatrix!" Narcissus scolded her sister while flushing in embarrassment.

Marie snorted and gave the other girl a nasty look. "Better to be a Mudblood than to be so inbred that I'll be sterile," she said causing silence around her. "You look down your snobby nose at me because my parents didn't have magic, and that's fine. What you and yours don't quite understand yet is that if you don't branch outside your family trees you will breed yourselves out."

"How dare you!" Bellatrix said while pulling her wand.

"I dare because it's the truth. The Muggles that you view as nothing more as inferior, dirty animals figured out that breeding with one's own family will eventually lead to sterility. There are known birth defects and diseases that will eventually crop up, if the child even survives childbirth. Did you know that where I'm from it's _illegal_ to marry your cousin?" Marie retorted.

Antonio stood and put a hand on her shoulder to calm her. Her magic had begun swirling around her as she began to get angrier. "Come along Marie, I think we should take a walk and cool off a bit."

Marie allowed him to lead her away from the Slytherin table. She had given them all a lot to think about. Her words had angered many of them, but for the vast majority it had given them pause. They would have to research what she was telling them. Her friends, except for Antonio, in Slytherin remained with the rest of their House to keep an eye on the situation and to do damage control if need be.

"I need to get out of here for a bit," Marie told him. "I need to get away from this and clear my head."

Antonio nodded to her friends in Gryffindor as he led the young woman out of the hall. He escorted her to get her cloak from the Gryffindor Common Room before they would head outside. He grinned when he saw her wrap her cloak snugly around her. Guiding her with a hand protectively on the small of her back, they made their way back down to the Entrance Hall. The two made their way out of the castle and headed towards the Black Lake.

Antonio transfigured a rock into a bench and led Marie to sit. They sat in companionable silence for a while. Marie's group of friends had joined them outside. Sophia brought her sister Serene along with them. Marie noticed that the pretty Ravenclaw was eyeing Antonio in interest.

"Is everything alright Marie?" Dorcas asked in concern.

"What did Bella say to you Marie?" Sirius asked. "The argument seemed to escalate a bit, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I shouldn't have let her get under my skin like I did." Marie said quietly.

Narcissus sat next to her friend and took her hand. "I'm sorry for what she said to you Marie. Our family has certain expectations of us," Narcissus said.

Sirius snorted, "You mean the whole lot of them are crazy."

"Sirius!" Narcissus chided. "Really now cousin, that's quite enough."

"Ah, but cousin you know it's true. With the exception of a few of us, the whole family is barking mad," Sirius told her twisting his face in disgust.

Marie stood and walked towards the lake. She wrapped her arms tightly around herself as the wind blew around her. Reaching out with her magic, she raised her hands in front of her, swirling the wind around her hands. Laughing softly to herself, she pushed out with the wind over the lake. Looking down at her hands speculatively, she snapped her fingers causing a spark. Snapping a few more times, a flame ignited and hovered over her hand. Holding her palm up, the flame grew and swirled in a ball of fire above her hand. With a triumphant smirk she turned to the astounded group.

"Blimey Marie!" James said faintly.

"I've been practicing," Marie said with a smile tugging at her lips as she looked down at the fire.

Closing her eyes she pictured the flames growing smaller and smaller until it had been extinguished. Gasps around her sounded as she felt her hand warm briefly. Opening her eyes she saw that the flames had gone. She put her hands together locking her fingers and pushed out, cracking her knuckles in the process.

"How?" Regulus asked inarticulately.

Marie looked at the rest of the group that was present. She realized that not everyone there knew about her or her powers. If they weren't sworn to secrecy it could pose as a problem. They others quickly realized the problem and the group circled around talking with the outsiders. Once they all agreed to swear oaths and vows, Marie explained as much as she felt that they would need for the time being to understand.

"So is there anything else you can do?" Remus asked.

Marie looked thoughtful for a moment. "I'm sure there's quite a bit I can do Remus. I'm Elemental, a Sorceress at fifteen, so there's probably plenty I'll be able to do."

"Which Element?" Serene asked in interest.

Marie glanced at the group and smiled, "All of them."

"What?" "How is that possible?" and numerous other exclamations rang out among those that didn't know already.

"I don't have all of the answers. I'm still learning as I go with things. There's still a lot that I have to do before I graduate," Marie told them.

The groups sat talking by the lake for a while longer, but by then the sun had started going down in the sky. They started trailing off back towards the castle as it grew colder and darker outside. Marie walked with her arms looped through the Prewetts and winked at Antonio who was talking with Serene de Luca as she walked past them. The group broke up and went to their separate Common Rooms until dinner that night.

Marie went up the stairs to her dorm room and stored her cloak in her wardrobe. She grabbed her homework materials and went down to the Common Room to work on it together with the rest of the Sixth years in her class. They piled around the windows at the tables and desks working quietly while finishing their essays. She was just finishing the last paragraph when everyone was getting ready to head down to the Great Hall for dinner. With the last few scratched of her quill she finished her essay and packed her things. Once she had put her things away she met everyone back down in the Common Room and they left as a group to grab dinner.

Her friends noticed that Marie was relatively quiet that evening. She gave the right responses and joined in their conversations when prompted, but she didn't really seem like she had her heart in it. Gideon nudged his brother and nodded towards where the young girl was pushing her food around her plate. Fabian watched her as she took a few bites and seemed to drift off into her own world.

Marie sat back from the table and watched the happenings around the Hall. She couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was coming. Her hands began to shake as she thought about what had happened last time she got the feeling. It was like she couldn't get a clear breath and the sound around her was muffled. Gideon put a hand on her and Dorcas who was sitting on her other side tried to get her attention. They helped her to stand and led her out of the Hall. She moved mindlessly, allowing them to lead her towards the hospital wing.

Marie couldn't shake the feeling and her breaths started to come out in gasps. Fabian noticed that she had gone pale and moved forward as her knees gave out. He scooped her up and carried Marie the rest of the way with the others trailing behind them in concern. She clung to him and trembled, her fear was palpable.

Madam Pomfrey came hustling towards them as they burst through the door. She led Fabian to where she wanted Marie lain on one of the far beds in the wing. Her wand ran over the girl running a series of scans as she asked the others what had happened.

"We have no idea. One moment we were eating dinner and everything was fine. The next thing we knew Marie was shaking and pale, so we brought her here," Gideon explained.

"Marie, child can you tell me what's wrong?" Madam Pomfrey asked gently.

"Something is going to happen. Something bad is going to happen, like last time," Marie whispered hoarsely.

"What do you mean Marie?" the Mediwitch asked. "If we know what's going to happen then we can fix it."

"That's just it. I don't know what it is hat is going to happen." Marie told them emotionally. "The last time I felt like this my family was slaughtered. Evil is coming, something bad is going to happen."

Madam Pomfrey straightened and handed Marie a Calming Draught. "I'll make some floo calls to your Guardians. Stay there and relax, I'll be back in a few moments."

With her friends sitting by her side, Marie forced herself to relax. The Calming Draught was beginning to set in, but she still couldn't shake the feeling of unease. Dorcas sat holding her hand with Fabian sitting on her other side. Gideon had stepped out to discretely speak with Marie's other friends about what was happening. They were now on high alert and on their guard for anything that may be coming their way.

The mixed group of wizards that had been assembling to train and work with Marie entered the Hospital Wing with looks of concern on their faces. This group of wizards was brought together quietly by her Guardians to train her. They would also be the group that would be fighting with her. They would be an elite group of fighters that would have the Ministry's backing and blessings. Marie was already proving herself to these men and endearing herself to them.

The group of men wore black combat boots and black tactical pants. They had on dark gray shirts and had black and gray cloaks. On each of their wrists was a similar looking watch. These watches were charmed to be linked to Marie's medallion, so that if she needed aid back-up could be assembled and ready at a moment's notice. The underside of the watch had runes carved into it that once Marie called for aid, would warm against their skin. To others they looked like normal time pieces, but in fact were a complex blend of magic and Muggle technology.

"Is she alright?" one of the men asked quietly.

"I'm fine Miles," Marie told the sandy haired young man.

"If you're certain Marie," Miles said uncertainly.

"I really am alright," Marie told them. Her trembling appearance and pale complexion did little to allay their fears and concerns.

"We went looking for you when you didn't show up for our training session," Mile explained. "When we heard from Gideon that you were here we came as soon as we could, though the Headmaster tried to keep us out."

As if on cue the Headmaster entered the Hospital Wing. He walked towards the group, his displeasure clearly showing on his face. However, he was stopped when Dorea Potter and Elena Zabini stepped through Madam Pomfrey's floo and went to Marie's side. Any protests he may have had were silences with a warning look from the two witches.

"I'm fine really," told them with a shaky smile.

As she finished speaking, Professor McGonagall burst through the doors of the Hospital Wing looking frazzled. "Albus! There's an urgent message from the Ministry. There's been an attack on a large scale in London," she told him with her brogue becoming thicker with each word.

Marie closed her eyes tightly and fought tears. "How many?" she asked quietly.

"That's nothing to worry yourself about," Dumbledore tried to say, but McGonagall interrupted him.

"Too many Marie," she began. "An entire neighborhood in Muggle London has been decimated."

Marie stood and carefully schooled her features. Her eyes had gone cold and flat. "If you'll excuse me I need to go train and blow off some steam," she told them.

"Marie," Dorea said in concern, "if you need anything do not hesitate to contact us. It's what we're here for."

"I'll need a meeting with my Guardians as well as a representative from the Ministry set up." Marie told her tiredly. "This moves up my time table on things. I can't stand by and let this happen if I can somehow prevent it."

"Perhaps I might be of some assistance," Dumbledore said, trying to interject himself into the conversation.

"I neither want, nor need your assistance," Marie told him coldly. "It was at your insistence that I work with the Minister, or was that not what you were trying to manipulate me into doing when you called him here back in September?"

"I only meant to guide you Marie," the old man said in a placating tone.

"No, you had me backed into a corner," she retorted. "What other course of action did you see me taking when pushed?"

Dumbledore went to say something else but Professor McGonagall interrupted, reminding him that the Ministry was awaiting his appearance and aid. He quickly left the Hospital Wing and set off towards his office. The rest of the people in the wing observed Marie trying to get a hold on her thoughts and emotions.

"What do you need us to do Marie?" Gideon asked.

"Tell the others and let them know that I'll be a bit busy over the next few days," Marie said quietly. Turning towards Dorea and Elena she said, "I'll most likely need to come to London and the Ministry in the next few days to sign the agreement and set things into motion. The sooner I start helping hunt the bastards down, the sooner we start taking out their numbers."

"Child, surely you don't mean to fight?" McGonagall asked in shock.

Marie laughed derisively, "That's what they've planned all along Professor. I'll be right in the middle of it. On one side I've got Dumbledore trying to control me, on the other I've got the Ministry trying to pull the strings. What neither of them realize is that once the agreement is signed I'll be the one in control and calling the shots."

Dorea and Elena stopped her from saying anymore and led Marie to a corner to speak to her quietly. They assured her that they would contact the others and that they would come to collect her after breakfast the following morning. The two women informed Professor McGonagall that Marie would be absent from school over the next three or four days for Family and House business. When the older woman tried to protest, Marie flashed both of her Head of House rings, effectively ending the conversation.

Marie told her friends that she would meet them in the Common Room later. The nurse told the girl to not over exert herself and to take care of herself. Marie gave her a sad smile and nodded before following her comrades to the unused classroom set aside for her private training. Her group of trainers followed her into the room. With a wave of her hand she warded and sealed the door. The wizards took off their cloaks and the group began stretching out. Marie turned and faced off against them and began the hand-to-hand combat that they had been drilling into her. Her sole focus was on her opponent. She was sparring with her partner for a good ten minutes before she was knocked on her butt.

Miles stepped forward to give her a hand up. He handed her a drink of water before giving her a practice blade. She was breathing hard even as he came at her. With a ferocity that they hadn't seen she fought back, despite her fatigue. Even though he was clearly more experienced, she seemed to hold her own well enough for the first few minutes. Her age and lack of experience quickly caught up to her though and he disarmed her.

"Well done," he told her while handing her the weapon that he knocked from her hand.

The next round consisted of a mock battle of spell fire. Marie grinned at them wickedly. Even though she was tired and out-numbered, this was her advantage. She held her own against them even though some of them were almost ten years older than her. The fact that she could overpower them and continue fighting without a wand gave her an edge. They pushed her harder and harder with each round. Her muscles were trembling with the exertion that she was forcing her body through. By now it was nearly curfew and she had been fighting for hours. Miles finally called a stop to the fighting as he watched Marie overtaken by her opponent.

Miles and the others shared a look as the watched the young woman lean back against the wall behind her and close her eyes. They were concerned for the young girl, but weren't sure how to help. It was their job to make sure that she was ready for what was to come and they took that job very seriously. Her Guardians had specifically selected them to work as a tactical team with Marie. They trained as a group in various scenarios and spent time getting Marie ready as best they could. The fact that she was only fifteen didn't sit well with them, but now having seen first-hand that Dumbledore was indeed trying to influence her, they weren't ready to leave her on her own to face the future. They'd be right there beside her, loyal to the end. They had each Swore Vows and Oaths of secrecy, loyalty, and friendship, thus enabling them to be able to wear the watches that she had given them. It was like a two way connection between Marie and those that would fight with her when the time came.

Marie picked herself up off of the floor, leaning heavily on the wall of the classroom. With a groan she stretched the strained and sore muscles. One of the men announced that there was only ten minutes before curfew and that she needed to get going. Marie nodded in thanks and dropped the spells sealing the room. Miles and a couple of the others escorted Marie quickly through the halls and to the Common Room. They left her at the portrait and told her that they'd meet up with her at Trinity in two days.

Marie murmured the password and entered the Common Room. Her thoughts were lost as she stumbled a bit to the couch in front of the fire place. The groundwork had been laid for the three clubs and they would be opening officially in a couple of months, just in time for summer. Closing her eyes she leaned back with her had resting on the couch. Taking a deep breath and stretching, she groaned in pain.

Cracking her eye she saw that Dorcas had sat next to her on the couch. "Are you alright Marie?" she asked in concern.

Marie whimpered a bit. "I'm fine, a bit sore but otherwise well," Marie tried assuring her friend.

Gideon turned her face towards him and swore. "Who hit you?"

"Huh?" she asked in confusion.

He poked her right cheekbone causing her to hiss in pain and wince. "I'll ask again, who hit you?" he bit out angrily.

Marie waved him off. "It's not a big deal. They got in a lucky shot when I wasn't paying attention during training."

"They actually hit you?" James asked, joining the conversation. "Does my father know about this arrangement?"

Marie assured them that yes she was indeed fine. She had to explain to the overprotective males that it was part of her training and that they were teaching her to fight. It wasn't their intent to harm her, but they needed to prepare her. Their discussion was heated and took a lot of convincing, but she was finally able to get her friends to understand.

Fabian returned to the Common Room and handed her a tube of Bruise Paste. She smiled in thanks and headed up to her dorm to shower and get ready for bed. Once clean she rubbed the Bruise Paste where it was needed and crawled into bed for the night.

Groaning in pain, Marie awoke to her roommate getting ready for breakfast. She stretched and got up to get dressed. Pulling on her black tactical pants and a gray tank top, she laced up her combat boots quickly. Looking in the mirror, she noticed that the bruises had faded overnight. Sighing in relief she grabbed a bag and quickly through in a few changes of clothes, both formal and informal as well as her tactical gear. She strapped on her wand holster to her right wrist and made sure that her medallion was secure. Tossing her cloak over her arm and grabbing her black leather corset vest and threw her bag over her shoulder and made her way down the stairs.

Her friends were in the Common Room waiting as she had expected. She tossed Fabian the Bruise Paste and thanked him. Tossing her bag on a nearby chair she tugged her vest on, she laced it up and turned to the group who was now staring at her.

"What are you wearing?" Gideon asked.

"My combat gear," she answered. "My Guardians are going to be picking me up this morning after breakfast and I'll be gone a few days to take care of some things. My timeline has been moved up. You'll understand more when you read the paper today."

"How bad is it Marie?" Sirius asked.

"Bad enough that I can't wait until I turn sixteen here before I act," she replied. "The barristers and my Guardians have finalized the agreement and my team is ready, so there's no point in waiting."

"I thought you needed more time Marie?" Lily asked in confusion.

"As I said you'll have to see the paper to understand," she said with her complexion paling. "I can't sit by any longer. No more innocents will die if I can help prevent it."

"What do you mean?" Peter asked frightened.

"Come on, I want to eat something before I need to leave." Marie said, changing the subject.

Turning to Gideon and Fabian she nodded to them in thanks, knowing that they hadn't said anything. Marie looped her arm through Dorcas' and gave her arm an affectionate squeeze. She too had kept quiet about the night before. The group chatted about different topics on their way to the Great Hall. There was a buzz in the air as they sat at the table.

On cue the post came, delivering the sickening news. There were gasps throughout the Hall. The noise generated grew as more and more people read about the attack in Muggle London. Lily and the others looked at Marie after reading the articles. Marie nodded to them grimly and noticed the curious stares that she was receiving.

She tried to ignore the attention that she was garnering. Normally she wouldn't be dressed in such a revealing outfit, but the combat gear allowed for better movement. Dorcas poked her on the left shoulder with a raised eyebrow and a grin.

"Tattoos Marie?" her friend asked.

Marie forgot that people didn't know about her tattoos. She blushed brightly and shrugged. On her left shoulder blade she had stars swirling and sparkling, disappeared down beneath her shirt on her back. "Um, yeah. I've got a few," she said with a smirk tugging at her lips.

"Oh do tell," Melody teased from the other side of Dorcas.

"I've got the one on my left shoulder. I have one on my right rib cage of a Celtic Tree of Life. On my left hip going down onto my thigh I've got a red phoenix," she told them, blushing brightly when she saw some of the expressions on the faces of her peers.

"Miss Stone, you know that you're required to dress appropriately in the Great Hall," Dumbledore scolded her as he passed.

Marie quirked an eyebrow at him. "You're going to scold me about how I'm dress when there are a good portion of the girls in this Hall that have their skirts hiked so high that they're nearly flashing everyone? Gasp, you can see my shoulders and arms," she said completely deadpan.

"Be that as it may, your attire is not part of the acceptable dress code," he tried to chide.

Professor McGonagall intervened. "Now really Albus! What she's wearing, though different is perfectly acceptable. It's no worse than what others are wearing."

As the two colleagues began to argue in the middle of breakfast, the doors to the Great Hall opened to reveal Marie's combat team. The similarities in attire were not lost on the occupants of the Hall. Behind them were Charlus Potter and Augusta Longbottom. Marie pushed back from the table and shouldered her pack.

Charlus stepped forward and handed an official writ to Dumbledore explaining Marie's absence. When the man tried to argue with them, but Marie very vocally and publicly reminded him that she attended Hogwarts as a formality. She told him in front of the entire Hall that if he pushed her, she would withdraw from the school and hire private tutors. He back pedaled and accepted the writ, asking when she would be returning.

"I'll return when my Family and House business is taken care of," she told him tersely. "I've already made arrangements to have my friends collect my work and assignments for me in my absence. I'll get class notes from them and keep up with the pace of the work."

Charlus took her pack from her and raised an eyebrow at her attire. She grinned at him and pulled on her cloak, drawing the hood she followed as the group left the Great Hall towards the nearest floo. She took a deep breath as they floo'd Potter Manor.

Once everyone had arrived she took her cloak off and paced the room. The adults were talking quietly. She paused and turned towards them with an unreadable expression on her face.

"We need to make our way to Gringott's to meet with the Minister and then the books store. From there I'll need to stop in at Trinity to start setting up the wards and protections," she told them. "I'd welcome any advice along the way. I have a feeling that this is only the beginning of our troubles."

They agreed and set out for Gringott's. Marie requested that Ripfang escort her to her family vaults. In the vaults she selected a dagger, which she slipped into her left boot and another knife that she strapped to her right outer thigh with a leather boot. Nodding to Ripfang in thanks she requested that he bring her to her personal vault. She accepted the money bag from her account manager with a smile and proceeded to withdraw one thousand galleons. Stepping back into the cart she grinned when the goblin had them launching towards the surface. Marie laughed along the way and thanked him as she left the cart.

Greeting her Guardians, they looked at the knife with curious expressions. Alphard stepped forward and checked for any curses or enchantments on the blade. She had him check the one in her boot as well. Once they were all satisfied that the blades were safe, they left the bank and headed towards the conference room that the Goblins were providing. Marie bowed and thanked the Goblins for their assistance and hospitality. The Director and Ripfang nodded to her in acknowledgement. Marie noticed that her barristers were present and watched as they placed the contract in the center of the table.

Minister Blishwick and his entourage entered the conference room and seated themselves opposite Marie. He and his team of advisers read the contract top to bottom a few times. Their eyes scanned the document and their faces fell into frowns in certain areas.

"What do you mean with this clause here," the Minister asked, pointing to a section near the bottom.

"That would offer Miss Stone and her associates protection," one of her lawyers answered. "You certainly cannot expect her to follow through with what you're asking without some sort of agreement that she and those working for her wouldn't be prosecuted while carrying out your orders."

"What is it that she's asking for?" one of the ministry workers asked.

"Miss Stone and her associates would essentially be given carte blanche," her lawyer stated.

The Minster and his adviser blustered at the thought. "You cannot seriously think that we would give her a free pass to do whatever she wanted?" the Minister asked.

"And you cannot seriously think that a fifteen year old girl would enter into the service of the military, much less on a combative, tactical team working to take out the enemy," Alphard stated coolly.

Minister Blishwick and his team knew that the teenager had them backed into a corner. Either they agreed to her terms, which would give her free reign if he read the contract correctly, or she would walk away. For the sake of his people he couldn't let that happen. Scanning the document his brow furrowed as he was pretty sure that the wording in the last clause would allow her to declare martial law, should the need arise. He dreaded thinking that such an action would ever be necessary.

There was a clear outline of what her team, both known and those working behind the scenes would pass along information through a drop box in Gringott's and the box would be checked daily by someone the Ministry sworn to secrecy. The contract was iron tight and left no wiggle room. There would be a self-updating book listing the members of Marie's group kept safe in Gringott's along with the drop box. A specific budget was to be set aside for Marie's group to better equip them. It went so far as to adding a clause in the oaths sworn when the Minister and other officials took office, requiring them to sign the document in order to take their posts. He didn't like it, but with the Muggle government now breathing down his neck demanding answers, he didn't think he had any choice.

With a sigh he reached for the Bloodquill provided by Gringott's. He waved off the protests of his entourage and signed the document. Magic flashed and he passed the document to his Deputies, who reluctantly signed the document. Marie accepted the quill and added her name with a grim smile. Magic flared around the room when the necessary three witnesses signed.

Minister Blishwick stood and held his hand out to Marie, who shook his hand. "I look forward to working with you Marie," he told her sincerely. "For now we will keep your involvement private until such a time that you're of age. The public will have my head on a pike if they knew that I just commissioned a fifteen year old girl to fight their battles."

Snorting derisively, "That's the problem though isn't it?" Marie asked. "They expect others to fight their battles for them, while they sit back and allow it to happen."

The Minister regarded her carefully. "You're angry at the general public?"

"Of course I'm angry that they won't stand up and fight for themselves and their families. The information that I've been gathering states that if we all teamed up and fought back would overwhelm the Dark Lord's forces by two or three to one." Marie told him quietly.

"What?" one of his advisers asked in shock.

"They use fear as a tactic," Charlus stated. "They're vicious and not to be trifled with, but with information like that, how can we not be angered that it's now left to a teenager to take care of?"

The group parted ways as the tension in the room had skyrocketed. Marie and hers may have just agreed to help the Ministry by any means necessary, but lines were clearly drawn. She reluctantly had agreed to aid them. She couldn't in good conscience leave people, innocents, to fight on their own if they couldn't.

The group headed towards Flourish and Blotts as Marie had asked. With her money bag she began searching the aisles, scouring the shelves for books on defense and anything that she could find on Ancient Rituals. One particular memory from Hogwarts showed Marie Ancient Rituals and covens. She wanted as much information on the topics as she could. Stopping in one of the aisles she also grabbed a few texts on Elementals. Arms loaded with all of her purchases, she headed to the counter and paid for her purchases.

Charlus shrunk her books and stored them in a pouch for her. The group exited the shop and headed towards the public floo. They called out the destination "Trinity" and whirled away in a flash of green flames. Landing and stepping out into a large foyer, Marie could hear the sound of hammers and saw. They were in a private room in the back and had to walk out towards the noise to see the club and Muggle entrance of the facility. She could smell the fresh paint and lacquer on the deep wood of the bar of the club. Alphard led them around the premises and took them a tour of the club.

She grinned as she stood in the center of the dance floor. Turning around she noticed VIP sections in the balcony areas. The disco ball above caused her to laugh, though it would fit right in with the popular thriving genre of music. However, she was set on only having one or two nights a week set aside for solely disco. She wanted this to be an all-inclusive club that represented and welcomed all forms of music; from rock bands, to pop shows, she wanted a wide range of live music to draw crowds. It was a plan to make money, but also give her a bit of a buffer to get lost in the crowds and hold meetings when necessary.

"Perfect," she said while smiling at Alphard. He had been instrumental in making this and many of her other plans happen.

They left this club and headed to the other two, Sapphire and Onyx to check their progress and layouts. Once again Marie was thrilled with the facilities. She thanked the workers and her Guardians. At Onyx Nikolai introduced her to his wife Ivana and his extended family that had arrived to meet the group. He led them out to the streets of Sofia, where he showed them around the sites of the city before inviting them to his home for dinner. It was a great time for everyone, though Marie was feeling slightly out of place because she was so much younger than everyone present.

Later that night when she and the Potters arrived back in Potter Manor, she went upstairs to her room to change. There was an owl waiting on her desk from Antonio asking her where she was and what was going on. She scribbled a reply telling him that she had some business to attend to at Gringott's and Family business to attend to. She let him know that she would speak to him when she returned to Hogwarts and that his parents sent their regards.

Sighing she climbed in bed and closed her eyes. It had been a long exhausting day and there were still a few more days that she would be busy before she returned to school. There were plans to set up safe houses and a private base of operations. Her Guardians had arranged for her to meet with a real estate agent to search for and procure a Manor of her own, the additional space would allow for more training and privacy as things began to progress. Speaking of training, the next few days would be rigorous, as Marie and her team prepared for what was to come. So much to do and so little time, she thought as she started falling asleep.

Three days later, she walked through the Main Entrance of Hogwarts with her bag slung casually over her shoulder. Her clothes were neatly packed and she was dressed in a new outfit that Dorea had urged her to buy while in Paris. Entering the castle she took off her cloak and headed towards the Gryffindor Tower. Making her way quickly up the stairs she said the password and made her way up to her dorm room. She quickly unpacked her bag and looked at the watch on her wrist. If she hurried she could meet everyone in the Great Hall in time for the start of dinner.

Smoothing down the soft material of the high-waisted, flared legged body suit, she checked her appearance in the mirror. Her medallion hung down, a perfect accessory for the look. The wide shouldered outfit was snug without being distasteful. It hugged her curves, but didn't make her look cheap or tacky. She made her way down the stairs and waved to her Housemates as they made their way downstairs.

Walking down the hall she heard her name called out and turned to see Antonio approaching her from the direction of the dungeons. He raised an eyebrow at her outfit, but she just grinned. With an arm thrown over her shoulder the two talked and walked towards the Great Hall. He escorted her to the Gryffindor table before venturing to his own table.

Marie could feel the stares of her peers and classmates as she took a seat on the bench next to Dorcas. Her roommates asked her about her outfit and gushed about the thought of shopping in Parish. The guys just sat around and rolled their eyes at the girls' antics. Down the table Priscilla was making snide comments, but Marie and her group just ignored the girl. She chatted happily with her friends and followed them back to the Common Room to talk about everything that had happened while she was away. It was only Wednesday, so she still had two days of class.

The remainder of the Semester flew by for Marie and her classmates. She spent her time learning as much as she could as quickly as she could. Her hard work was paying off as she was excelling in her classes. She could do spells both with her wand and without it. Her Elemental powers were progressing and growing to a point where her mentors were now only able to give her advice. Her Quidditch game improved with the more experience that she gained. It became a norm now to see representatives from the different Quidditch organizations in the stands for the games.

As the last class of the year ended there was a cheer from the students and staff alike. Summer was now upon them and none of them could wait for the much needed and well deserved break that they had earned. Marie brushed off Dumbledore's urging to remain at the castle for her own safety and had her Guardians step in to divert his meddling. Her things were backed and she was ready to head to Italy. She would miss her friends, but was so excited to spend time with the Zabini family.

Straightening her light blouse over her camisole, she checked in the mirror to make sure that her outfit would blend in appropriately. The snug, dark flared jeans hugged her thighs and curves. She wore a strappy pair of wedge sandals and had her hair braided back. Satisfied that she looked alright, she waved her hand and her things finished packing and her trunk snapped shut with a click. Flicking her hand, the trunk levitated down to the Common Room behind her. Seeing that the others were getting ready to leave she followed the group down to the awaiting carriages.

With a smile, she greeted Antonio warmly and allowed him to lead her to his carriage. She would be sitting with him and his brothers on the ride home and talking to her about what to expect on their journey home to Italy. Waving goodbye to her Gryffindor friends she followed the tall Slytherin to the carriage that he had Marco and Lucius hold for them. They quickly reached the train station and went in search of an empty carriage. Antonio lifted her trunk overhead and she went to find the carts that her other friends were in for the ride. She made her rounds before returning to the cart that Antonio was in. The group waved her in and she took a seat next to Antonio, who had Serene de Luca sitting and talking with him.

It was a pleasant ride, with lively conversations and fun. Once the others left the cart, the door was sealed and Marie was handing out watches for her friends that she felt would need them. They each said the necessary Vows and fastened the watches to their wrists. It gave them a sense of comfort and a lifeline to know that they wouldn't be alone in what was to come. They wore them on their right wrist, knowing that the Dark Mark was on the left forearm. She briefed them on her plans for the summer and what they could expect. They were told of the drop box at Gringott's and told that all they had to do was flash their wrist watch and they would be led to the necessary location. The group knew and understood that this summer many of them would have to take the Mark. Marie reminded each of them, that if they needed her, she would be there.

The scarlet train pulled into the station and the students exited the train. Marie thanked Theo for grabbing her trunk and followed the taller Slytherin off of the train. Marco hopped down and turned to help her off the train. She smiled and thanked both of them and walked to where her Guardians were waiting. She hugged and said goodbye to many of her friends from each of the Houses. Her Guardians watched in great interest as they saw that she had indeed reached out to all of the Houses successfully.

Out of the corner of her eye she noticed that many of her team where standing casually around the platform. Her back instantly went up, but Silvano hugged her and whispered for her to relax, that it was a just a precautionary measure. Sighing she pulled back and called goodbye to her Gryffindor friends, promising to write and meet up with them over the summer. Elena shrunk their trunks and led the group to the public floo, where they went through to their townhouse in London. From there the group used the floo to their family villa in Italy. She exited the floo and drew a deep cleansing breath, taking in the clean, warm Mediterranean air and couldn't help but think that this would be an amazing summer.


	7. Chapter 7

(Disclaimer: I own or claim none of J.K. Rowling's work or characters, the only character that I claim is Marie.)

Wishes

Chapter 7

Marie signaled to Miles and his half of the team from across the yard. Their intel had given them a heads up on an attack on the home of a Muggleborn student that Marie had in a number of her classes. The young Hufflepuff was the daughter of one of the major political leaders in London and the attack would garner more media than Magical Britain would be able to cover up. The girl and her family were inside their home enjoying a lively evening meal when the cracks of apparition sounded around the property. Marie and her team moved forward intercepting the group in the back of the home, while Miles and his team took the front. Marie and her team took out and captured as many of the Death Eaters as they could.

The Death Eaters returned fire and tried to extract themselves from the location, but they soon found themselves in a battle they had not anticipated. Marie was facing an opponent that easily out-weighed her by a good one hundred pounds. From behind is morbid mask, the man leered at her and taunted her as he toyed with her. She gritted her teeth, knowing that she was on her own with this one. Her team was good, but so were the Death Eaters. Sirens were screaming in the distance, coming closer to the disturbance and spell fire.

Out of the corner of her Marie could see that the girl in the house was watching in order, trying to get her family to safety. The man, who Marie assumed was her father, was having none of it and he cracked open a window and aimed the barrel of a shotgun at the nearest masked man opening fire. Silently Marie prayed none of her friends were among those here this night. With the blast of the gun, he dropped one, two, three Death Eaters as the police surrounded the property. The remaining Death Eaters began apparating away from the scene. Marie clamped shackles on the four that she and her team stunned, preventing them from apparating.

Jessica Mayberry exited the house despite the protests of her parents and ran towards Marie. Marie waved tiredly at the younger girl and winced as she hugged her tightly. Jessica pulled back in concern and noticed the blood on Marie's side. Mr. Mayberry drew closer, relieved that his daughter knew some of the people around the yard. A team of Aurors had arrived and began briefing the Mayberrys while speaking with the local police.

Marie activated the transport runes on the shackles before the Aurors could take their prisoners. Marie then flashed the necessary badge the Minister provided. A couple of the Aurors looked at her in shock while the majority were peeved that she had taken the Death Eaters to an unknown location before the Ministry could apprehend them. She watched as Miles activated the shackles on the injured Death Eaters.

"Now see here girlie," one of the Aurors got in her face. "You can't just take the prisoners willy-nilly and leave us with nothing."

Marie smirked at the man coldly. "And you are?"

"Dawlish," the man retorted.

"Well Auror Dawlish, seeing as my team and I were the ones here fighting them, we'll be taking _our_ prisoners to a secure location and feeding the information back to the necessary channels at the Ministry. If you don't like that, you can take it up with the Minister," she told him.

Turning back to her team she called out, "Move out!" and the group apparated in sync leaving behind a swearing group of Aurors. It had been a similar pattern over the summer. The frustration that the Ministry was feeling was nothing new, however Marie cared very little. If they wanted to have her do their job, then she would. But they sure as Hell weren't going to show up after the work was done and try to steal credit for it. That was an unacceptable option to her.

Landing in a dark courtyard, the prisoners and injured were taken behind the looming walls of the fortress in front of her. Grimacing, she touched her side. Marie followed the group and made her way towards the infirmary. The group felt the pinch of the wards as they crossed each barrier and gate to enter the fortress.

Dorcha Gaol was an old fortress and new base of operations that Marie and her group had set up. It was aptly named as the black stones of it walls and foggy atmosphere made it feel eerie and dark. With the help of the Ministry and Gringott's, she procured the ancient fortress and had it warded as heavily as Gringott's itself. Deep within the bowels of the hulking building were the prison cells. Each cell was etched with runes to neutralize the magic of the prisoners locked within.

Nodding to those as she passed, she entered the infirmary. The injured Death Eaters were stabilized and their wounds cauterized. Their names and information was gathered as they were dragged from the room kicking and screaming. Marie ordered provisions laced with Veritaserum to be given to the prisoners in the morning. They were stripped of anything and forced into drab prison garb. All of their belongings were collected and bagged before being brought to a sealed storage room.

Marie was urged to sit down as one of the Healers that she had hired took a look at her side. This woman and all of the other people within the fortress had been recruited from the Muggle world. Many of them left the Wizarding world when they found that they could not find meaningful and fulfilling employment. Marie was drawn from her thoughts with a hiss of pain as the Mediwitch slathered her wound with Dittany and wrapped the wound in a clean bandage before sending her on her way.

Miles and the rest of the team had come to check on Marie to make sure that she was alright. After assuring them that she was fine, they all left to the briefing room to write the formal report and send it to the Minister immediately. Minister Blishwick however had other ideas. He entered the fortress walking with a purpose and headed towards the briefing room. He had been there a few times previously, but this time he was there to find out what was going on. His head Auror was in his office ranting and raving about the little upstart taking their prisoners. Now he knew that wasn't the whole store, hence his presence. Marie and her team greeted him and filled him in. She handed him the list of names and belongings collected. After a brief discussion of protocol, the Minister left satisfied that Marie and her associates were holding up their end of the bargain.

Marie went to her room in the fortress and changed out of the combat gear. A house elf popped in to take it away to be repaired and laundered. She gingerly changed into a tank top and chiffon shirt with a pair of jean shorts after showering. Putting on her wrist holster, she left the room and headed to the floo. Walking down the stairs to the parlor, she bid everyone good evening and called out "Zabini Villa" before being whisked away in a flash of green.

Elena and Franco were waiting for her as she exited the floo. Nona was sitting in a nearby chair as well. It was late in the evening and she was surprised to still see them awake. She smiled and greeted them tiredly as she allowed them to draw her into the room. The looked her over carefully and noticed that she was favoring one side.

"What happened?" Franco demanded. "How badly are you hurt?"

"The intel was good, but there were some surprises at the residence. I was caught off guard and paid for my distraction, taking a cutting hex to my side. The Healers sealed the wound and wrapped it, I'm fine," she explained to them.

"Were there any others hurt?" Nona asked.

Marie shrugged, "Minor injuries on our side. The Death Eaters however met the barrel end of a shot gun tonight and paid for attacking the Muggle home. Mr. Mayberry took exception to them attacking his home and family."

"I see," Franco said.

Marie and the Muggleborns on her team had been school the Purebloods about Muggle weapons. They found the weapons terrifying, but effective. To know that Muggles and Muggleborn would be fighting back with them was a daunting thought.

Marie closed her eyes tiredly. "I need to get some sleep. Sorry if I kept you up worrying."

"We're just glad that you're home safely piccola," Elena assured her.

Marie stood and wished them goodnight as she climbed the stairs to head towards her room. At the top of the stairs Antonio grabbed her and dragged her towards his room and shut the door. She turned to see his brothers there waiting as well. Rolling her eyes she climbed on his bed and flopped back. She told them what had happened and then begged off. She waved off their concern about her injury and staggered towards her bedroom. They made sure that she got to her room and called a house elf to help her to bed before they returned to their own rooms for the night.

Marie awoke to the sunlight streaming in her room. A warm breeze filtered into her room through the opened windows. It was already humid and she could tell that the heat would be setting in soon. She rose from her bed and piled her hair on the top of her head in a clip. Digging through her wardrobe, she pulled out her turquoise bathing suit and found a pair of shorts and tank top to wear over it. Grabbing a bag to hold a beach towel and a book she headed downstairs to get a late breakfast. She greeted the Zabinis present and ate a light breakfast. The younger Zabinis seeing her ready for a day in the sun went back to their rooms to change as well. Elena handed her a sunscreen potion and waved her off.

Marie smiled into her cup of coffee as she heard Franco muttering about her tattoos and scandalous Muggle attire. Elena laughed and waved off his concern, telling him that she was going to be more covered than many of the women and girls down at the shores. She also pointed out that their sons would be there to keep an eye on her. Franco nodded and eased up on his concern for the young girl. He had begun to see her as one of his own children in her time with them. Even Nona doted on the girl, making the boys promise to look after her.

Marie finished her breakfast and cleared her plate. She took her dishes to the sink and packed a snack in a basket. The Zabini boys filed into the kitchen behind her and added their own favorites to the basket in preparation for a day of fun in the sun. Silvano took the basket and the group set out towards the path to the beach. Marie walked following Silvano down the familiar path to the beach. The group had spent many days under the warm summer sun looking out over the sparkling Mediterranean waters.

Marie had at first caused a bit of a scandal when she made her debut at the beach with the Zabinis. Her bathing suits were a bit showier than the conservative Purebloods were accustomed to and her tattoos had caused a bit of a tizzy with some of the other local boys who all wanted to know how the new girl was. Silvano, Antonio, and Marco as well as their cousins, had threatened the other local boys and the tourists that were caught leering at Marie. They chased off most of the trouble makers and tried to keep most males away from Marie. She often rolled her eyes and shrugged it off, but appreciated that they were looking out for her.

Marie went ahead and led their group towards what was becoming her favorite spot on the beach. There was an outcropping of rocks nearby that they often laid their blankets and towels out over and soaked up the sun on. They quickly spread their beach blankets and set up their things. Marco situated his things and raced off towards his group of friends already in the water. Marie laughed and shimmied out of her shorts and took her tank top off. She folded her clothes and tucked them away in her bag.

Antonio glanced at his friend and was immediately drawn to the tattoo of the phoenix on her hip. His eyes traced where it disappeared briefly under her bathing suit and reappeared on her upper thigh. Mentally shaking himself he took his shirt off and sprawled out on the blanket next to where Marie was laying in the sun. He caught Silvano's eye and shrugged, he knew that his brother would be having a chat with him later. It's not that he felt that way about her, but he couldn't really help looking.

Marie rolled onto her back some time later and reached for the book that she brought with her. Flipping to the page that she left off on, she began reading "Wuthering Heights" one of her favorites. She was lost in the words of the story and didn't realize that someone had approached until there was a shadow cast over the page of her book. Looking up she shielded her eyes and noticed that a young man had approached. He had an arrogant smirk on his face and oozed sleaze. Marie rolled her eyes at him and went back to her book and Silvano and Antonio stepped up and moved the stranger away from Marie. Their cousins and friends had seen the commotion and approached. Marie sighed, marking her place in the book before putting the book in her bag. She grabbed her wrap and put it on while standing to face the group.

By now the boy and his friends were taunting the Zabinis and must have said something disparaging about her as Silvano had to hold Antonio back. Marie glanced around not sure what to do. She noticed that Franco and his brothers were approaching with their wives. They apparently caught the tail end of the argument and looked livid. The other boys scattered and took off leaving the beach.

"Why'd you hold me back?" Antonio yelled at Silvano.

"So you didn't do anything stupid," his brother told him while rolling his eyes.

Marie stood there not sure how she felt. Her Italian wasn't all that great, but she understood enough to know that the young man had said some pretty horrible things about her and the Zabini boys. She sat back on the blanket facing the water and drew her knees to her chest. Sighing she closed her eyes and breathed in the ocean are deeply. The beach made her miss her family, causing a deep ache to well up within her. Her brothers would be chasing Jane around with seaweed or sea creatures and her mom would be lying on the blanket next to her reading.

Elena sat next to the young girl and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. She had talked to the young woman when she had first come to stay with them. They talked for hours out at the beach about her family and things that troubled her. Elena ached for this pour girl and took her under her wing. She asked her sons to make sure that she was looked after and taken care of.

Marie closed her eyes and relaxed into Elena's embrace. Drawing a deep breath, she tried to fight back the grief that was swamping her. Marie hugged Elena back and looked out over the crashing waves along the shore. In the background she could here Franco and the boys talking. She couldn't follow the conversation as it was in rapid fire Italian, but she could tell that they were upset.

With a sigh she stood and rolled her shoulders. Stretching her arms over her head she cracked her back and let everything else fall away. The wind around them swirled a bit and she laughed throatily as Element heeded her call. She tugged off the wrap and headed towards the water. Looking over her shoulder with sparkling eye, she raced into the water and dove under one of the waves. Resurfacing she floated on her back and closed her eyes. She let the waves lull her as she relaxed. Hearing splashing nearby, she prepared herself for the arrival of the others.

Antonio tugged her under water and the two splashed around laughing. Marie resurfaced sputtering. The rest of the group had reached them and they swam around enjoying the water for a while before going back to their blankets where Elena and Franco were waiting. Marie took the towel that Elena handed her and thanked her. She dried off with the towel and wandlessly dried herself with a grin. She tugged on her jean cut-off shorts and packed up her things. Everyone else gathered their things and they made their way back to the villa for dinner.

Marie went up to her room and entered her bathroom. She took off the bathing suit and stepped under the warm spray of the shower and rinsed off the salt. Knowing that she didn't have a lot of time before dinner she showered quickly. Entering her room in a large fluffy towel, she went to her wardrobe to search for a clean outfit. She pulled out a strapless knee-length sundress and twisted her hair up in a clip. Fingering the chain of her medallion, she walked down the airy halls of the villa towards the dining room. The extended family would be here this evening and there would be dancing after the meal.

Marie smiled from the doorway watching the family interact. Being with the Zabinis made her feel right at home and reminded her of her own family. It was loud and boisterous, but full of laughter and love. She stepped into the room and was drawn into the group by Antonio who smiled at her warmly. The various cousins of the family greeted her with smiles as many of them had met at the beach over the various outings over the summer.

One of Antonio's older cousins, Francis, winked at her from across the room. He had snuck her out late one night and taken her for a ride on his brand new motorcycle. They had gotten in a lot of trouble when they returned in the early morning hours. They became fast friends, despite the rumors that had cropped up after their late night ride, they were just friends. He even promised to help her find a motorcycle of her own when she was old enough. She grinned at him and noticed the concerned looks that some of the others were throwing her when they saw who she was smiling at, which caused her to laugh.

Antonio led her towards her seat at the dining table. The group laughed and ate and enjoyed each other's company. They tried to get together like this at least once a month to keep in touch. The younger kids and teens spent most of their days together at the beach or helping to run the various aspects of their family businesses. Some helped at the villas others helped at the various establishments that their family ran.

The meal concluded and Marie followed them into the large ballroom. Antonio stayed by her side as the music started. There was a wide variety of music being played; from the more local sounds to Latin dances. Marie watched them all pair off laughing and dancing together. Silvano stepped forward and offered her his hand. He had been teaching her the different dances over the summer. They discovered that she knew some of the more formal ballroom dances as part of her upbringing but took joy in introducing her to the other dances.

Silvano pulled her close with a playful grin as a Latin dance song began. The two of them laughed as Silvano began to lead her in a bachata dance routine. The two of them were laughing and having fun dancing, no realizing that the others had stopped to watch them. It was a rather risqué dance for them to be dancing as friends, but they were having fun with it. Marie laughed as Silvano spun her out and then pulled her back in towards him and dipped her back as the music stopped.

The family were cheering and clapping as they stood up and took a cheeky bow. Marie was laughing and smiling up at Silvano. He winked at her as he accepted a glass of wine from Francis. Marie laughed and went over to Antonio. He slung his arm over her shoulder and laughed with his cousins as they were talking.

Partway through the evening Marie got a sick feeling of dread in her stomach. A cold chill ran down her spine and she stood and left the room quickly. Her medallion warmed as she raced up the stairs, ignoring the calls from Antonio and Silvano. She reached her room and quickly shed her dress and called for a house elf to bring her combat gear. She pulled on a sports bra and her tactical pants. As she was reaching for her black tank top Antonio threw her door open. She turned and looked at him in question as she pulled her shirt over her head.

Antonio, his brothers, Francis and his father followed Marie as she raced through the house. She had gone pale and trembled in his grasp before she fled. There were only two other times that she had done so that summer and both times his fellow Slytherins had reported something big. Both of those times Marie had come back battered and bruised, but alive.

"You've been called?" Franco asked quietly.

"Yes," Marie choked out. "Something bad is going to happen. I can feel that this time it's going to be bad. You need to let the others know. I realize that it's late, but they need to be made aware and need to be prepared for what may happen.'

Marie turned back to getting the rest of her gear on. She quickly put on her boots and began strapping on her various weapons. She had knives of varying length and her wand in a wrist holster. Marie tucked her medallion into her shirt and pulled her hair back in a braid. Standing she faced her friends. These males had come to be like family to her. Swallowing a lump in her throat she hugged them each, but she refused to say goodbye. She told them that she would see them later and activated her portkey to Dorcha Gaol.

Her feet slammed into the cobblestone walkway of the central courtyard as the portkey arrived. Marie tossed the portkey to one of the waiting century guards and walked swiftly to the briefing room. Miles, her lieutenant, had the team assembled and was waiting to be briefed. Their Ministry contact had sounded the alarm and Marie's friends on the inside had alerted her through their watches. The room was sealed and the rest of the Gaol was put on high alert. Marie had a sinking feeling as Miles and the Ministry contact briefed the group.

There would be mass, simultaneous attacks on Muggles and Muggleborns throughout Britain. Marie felt sick as she listened to the battle plan that Lucius had managed to pass along. He and Theo had reported to the box in Gringott's a list of the new recruits as well as the full scale outline of the attacks. The Death Eaters apparently had someone inside of the Ministry because they were able to get a list of known Muggleborns and their families. Messages were sent out to as many of them as possible. Marie had the Muggleborns in the compound give as many of them on the list phone calls as possible, but there were still too many people to contact.

Marie left the room and called for her leather corset vest. She put it on and went to her set of rooms to make her final preparations. They were scheduled to leave in a couple of minutes. Drawing deep calming breaths, Marie left the room to rejoin her team. Carefully keeping her face blank she entered the room and drew into herself a bit. As per their ritual, each of them traced ruins of protection, strength, courage, strategy, and wisdom on themselves and each other.

Now the adrenaline was kicking in and the teams were getting pumped up. Aurors and Hit-wizards were brought in to supplement Marie's task forces. Many of the battle hardened wizards had a difficult time taking orders from Marie, but soon realized that she knew what she was talking about. She was clearly in charge, if they didn't like it they would be obliviated and sent back to the Ministry with a black mark on their records. None of them were willing to sacrifice their careers over following orders. All of them were sworn to secrecy and prepared to fight alongside the petite teenager.

Marie paced back and forth waiting for the synchronized portkeys to activate. Miles put a calming hand on her arm and she settled in with a grim look on her face. Five…four…three…two…one. The portkeys activated and the five teams of ten were sent spiraling off into the night. When they arrived spell fire was already being thrown across the perimeter. The warders set about warding the area and establishing a perimeter. There was a full group of offensive and defensive wizards giving cover and exchanging fire. Marie and her two teams moved forward to take care of the hostage situation.

Standing orders were simple. Stun the enemy, disarm, shackle and then portkey them to the holding cells. They worked through the enemy ranks brutally. Marie was pretty clear with her orders. They were not to use lethal force unless absolutely necessary as there would be friendlies on the inside undercover.

Marie and her teams sustained heavy fire and many of her team members were injured in the extraction and rescue of the victims. The battle was drawn out and lasted roughly twenty minutes. Luckily for them, the Muggleborns that they had called were already gone from the location when the attack began, but for the Muggle neighbors it wasn't as lucky. The husband was tortured and killed, while the wife and children watched. It was a similar scene at the three or four neighboring houses. Marie and her team finally extracted the family, while the other team gave them cover. Reinforcements were arriving as Marie and her team portkeyed the victims away to safety.

When they touched down in the compound, Marie's knees gave out. The Dark curse she took as they were leaving struck her on her right leg. Searing pain coursed through her veins as she heard a shout of alarm from Miles. He scooped her up and barked out orders for the victims to be brought to the infirmary. Marie was rushed there by Miles who swore when she lost consciousness.

The doors to the infirmary were thrown open. Marie was laid on a bed and the Healers rushed forward to work on the young woman. They were able to neutralize and reverse the curse as well as seal and heal the wound, though it would tender for a few weeks. The Healers administered Blood Replenisher and tried to awaken her.

Marie groaned as she came back to consciousness. She heard voices around her, but couldn't quite open her eyes. Despite her fatigue and pain, she could swear that she had heard Dorea scolding someone. Marie fought to open her eyes and drew a shaky, pained breath when someone touched her right leg where the curse had hit her.

"Come on piccola," Franco urged her. "Open those green eyes for me."

Elena sat next to her and spoke to her softly. "Marie, you need to wake up now child. We need you to tell us what happened and what we need to do next."

Marie fought for consciousness. She knew that she was safe and back to the compound, but she just couldn't seem to get her eyes to open. Groaning she tried to move, but felt hand keep her lying in place. The voices of her friends were urging her to wake up, so she kept trying to wake. Marie cracked her eyes open and blinked against the bright lights of the infirmary. She saw that her Guardians and their children were all present as well as the pale and shaken looking Minister.

The Minister's team of advisers looked around in shock at the compound and the numbers of people that Marie had assembled to work for her and she smirked internally in response. Let them be scared and rethink their decision, it was already too late. Marie would be reaching out to as many Muggleborns as she could track down and bringing them into her compound. Marie and her group were essentially assembling their own army and defense force that would be working behind the scenes for the Ministry. Basically the Ministry had turned its back on the Muggleborns who had left their world, now Marie was bringing them back in full force and putting them all on the Ministry payroll. Marie was forcing the Ministry's hand by including them. In fact she had more Muggleborns on her teams than she had Purebloods working for her.

Marie struggled to sit up and waved off the hands of her friends and Guardians. She noticed that the Prewetts, Marauders, and Zabinis all look sick seeing her laying there bloody and pale. Trying to reassure them that she was fine, she smiled to them but the affect was lost when a Healer prodded the curse site and caused her to wince in pain.

"What happened?" Marie asked. "Did everyone make it out alright? Who else was hurt?"

"Easy Marie," Miles urged her. "Everyone made it out on the extraction teams. We got our target family as well as four other neighboring families. Four adult males were either already dead or tortured to insanity before we got there though. The wives and children sustained minor injuries and some exposure to torture. We were able to capture seven of the Death Eaters before they portkeyed out."

Marie nodded grimly, "I'll want to talk to the families to check on them. We need to make sure that we contact someone on their behalf. I think it's time that we bring in the Muggle Prime Minister."

"But the Statute of Secrecy!" one of the Ministry officials exclaimed.

"There won't be any Secrecy if you don't do damage control and contact the Muggle Minister!" Marie shouted at the sputtering older man. "We can't go around obliviating everyone! There are too many people being affected now and someone is bound to notice. Minister if you want to stay in power you need to contact them, immediately and brief them."

Minister Blishwick nodded grimly and waved Marie and her team to give a full verbal report before turning to leave. He and his advisers left the compound with loud cracks of apparition. Marie laid back against the pillows of the hospital bed for a few moments before sitting up and swinging her legs over the edge.

"Oh no you don't, young lady!" One of the Healers called out bustling over towards her.

Marie waved her off, "I'm going back to Stone Manor. I'll stay there for a week or so recovering and relaxing. You're all more than welcome to come and stay. I've got a few things that I need to take care of in Britain over the next week. I'll need to make a stop at Diagon Alley to get my school things for the year as well as check in on Trinity."

Her Guardians and friends agreed to stay with her for the next two weeks. The school year would be starting in just three short weeks, so they would all need to make preparations for the coming school year. Alphard and Charlus spoke with Miles about what had gone wrong on the mission. Marie held her medallion and closed her eyes. She blocked out all of the sounds around her and willed a message to appear on the wrist watches of her friends. Their watches would activate as portkeys as soon as they were able to safely and discretely get away.

Twenty minutes later Marie was alerted to a shouting downstairs. She had gone up to her rooms to change into a fresh outfit when her Slytherins must have arrived. Rushing down the stairs she slid into the room to find the Marauders and Prewetts facing off against Lucius, Theo and five other Slytherins who were all bruised and twitching from obvious exposure to the Cruciatus Curse. Mari stepped between the two sides, causing them to immediately withdraw their wands.

"That's quite enough," Marie said in a quiet voice while glaring at the Marauders.

She turned towards her Slytherin friends and observed them carefully. Clenching her jaw, she watched them twitching in pain while trying to remain stoic. Stepping towards them, she waved over a Healer to look at them and check them over. Once she was certain that they were going to be treated, she turned back to the Gryffindors.

"You're all going to have to let go of the childish argument that just because you're Gryffindors that you're the good guys and that they're Slytherins makes them the bad guys. Without them and their intel we wouldn't have been able to save anyone," Marie told them.

"But Marie, you were hurt!" Sirius exclaimed.

"What?" Lucius said standing and checking her over to make sure that she was alright.

"Where and by whom?" Theo demanded.

"Enough!" Marie told them. "During the extraction I took a curse to the leg, but I'm fine. It's a bit sore but the Healers took care of it and healed it. I have no idea who got a lucky shot, but believe me if I did know I wouldn't be sitting here chatting. You know that I would hunt the bastard down."

"Are you alright Marie?" Theo asked quietly.

"Like I said I'm fine," she assured the tall Slytherin. "Are you alright?"

"We are fine. A little bruised, but alive," he told her. "The Dark Lord is angry. He's suspicious of his Death Eaters now and will be watching closely. We'll have to be careful. From now on we won't be able to interact with others as freely."

"I understand. I'll have to make sure that I keep my distance from those strictly on the Light side of things." Marie mused. "I'll have to make sure that I present myself as Gray, which I am. I don't necessarily agree with either side, but I refuse to let innocents be killed. If that allies me with the Light, then so be it."

"It's a dangerous game that you play my friend," Lucius told her.

"I play no game," she told him. "I intend to bring the bastard down and spare as many people as possible. My goal is to help as many as I can and hopefully save others from what my family went through, or will go through, depending how you look at it. It's already happened for me. My family is gone, but hopefully my actions will be able to save others from the same fate."

The group nodded and listened as the Slytherins gave their briefing. Marie invited them to stay or visit her at Stone Manor over the next couple of weeks. She made plans with everyone to meet up in Diagon Alley. Calling a house elf, she asked to have her things packed and sent ahead to the Manor to await her arrival. The next couple of hours she spent talking over her rough itinerary and discussing the strategy for the next couple of planned missions.

When she began looking fatigued, the group escorted her through the floo to Stone Manor. The group of Slytherins that were acting as double agents for Marie took their leave of the others and made their way to their homes. They couldn't be gone for too long or there would be questions that they would be forced to answer. Marie bid them goodnight and to stay safe. She watched tiredly and with great concern as Lucius and Theo led their friends to the edge of the wards and apparated away.

Marie walked slowly, tiredly back into the boundary of the wards on her property and crossed the grounds towards the front door. Her Guardians greeted her and Elena and Dorea began fussing over her. They urged her to sit and rest and eventually brought her up to the master bedroom and tucked her in bed. They would all be staying over to watch over her in case she needed anything. The group talked for a while longer, but everyone eventually was shown to rooms that had been set aside for them by one of Marie's house elves.

Marie woke the next day and stretched in her warm bed. She was slightly disoriented when she realized that she wasn't at the compound or the Zabini Villa. Blinking tiredly, she realized that she was in fact at Stone Manor in Britain. Groaning slightly, she got up and pulled on a pair of snug, form fitting jeans and a beige camisole. She was standing barefoot in her closet looking for a shirt to wear over it when Gideon and Fabian had knocked on the door. They entered her room when she beckoned them in, but was focused on finding the shirt she had in mind. Grabbing a paisley print button up, Marie shrugged the shirt on and began buttoning it. It had three quarter sleeves and was light purple in color.

The twins sat on her bed and watched their friend carefully. They had rushed to the compound with their grandmother when the news came that she was going to a skirmish and that she had called them all together because she had a feeling that something was going to happen. When they had arrived at the compound they met Marie's other friends there and became concerned for her. When Miles had returned carrying the unconscious and injured Marie they had feared the worst.

Marie was pulling her hair back into two long braids as she turned to talk to her friends. The twins were becoming like older brothers to her. She plopped down on the bed sitting between them and they began talking about everything that had happened that summer. The twins filled her in on their adventures and escapades throughout the summer. Marie told them of her missions, her adventures in Italy. She told them all about her adventures dancing and visiting her three clubs.

They went downstairs and greeted the others in the dining room as breakfast was being laid out by the house elves. Marie thanked everyone for coming to stay with her for the next short while. The teens chatted happily about their plans for the next three weeks before their new school year started. Dorea, Elena and Augusta made plans to escort the teens to Diagon Alley the following day to get the majority of their school things. The teens would be making a few other trips without chaperones and the twins would be escorting them.

Dorea who hadn't seen much of Marie in the weeks since the previous school year had let out. She noticed that the petite young woman had toned her muscles in that time. She still had a curvy, compact little body, but she now had muscle definition and a strength to her that hadn't been there before. Dorea viewed the young woman with a critical eye, searching for any indication that she was biting off more than she could chew. Despite the fact that she was at one point over twenty, as of now she was only a fifteen year old girl. It was easy to forget her age because she was so much more mature and carried herself in a way that a normal teen wouldn't.

Marie turned and smiled at Dorea, sensing her gaze. She nodded to the older woman and turned back toward the Prewett twins and Marauders. Marie listened as the boys chatted about the shops that they wanted to go to and the new brooms that they wanted to buy.

"Who says I'm going to want to spend the entire day following you boys around checking out Quidditch stuff?" Marie teased. "I may have things of my own that I want to do. I mean it's completely plausible that I may have a date."

"Like bloody hell you do!" Gideon sputtered.

"With who?" Fabian demanded.

"Maybe I was joking," she said standing. "And maybe I wasn't."

Marie grabbed an apple and left the room with the boys trailing after her clambering for answers. Her laughter was heard down the hallway as the young men followed after her. Marie raced ahead summoning her broom and ran out the front door and reached out her hand to the broom that came zooming towards her. She launched up into the air on the broom ignoring the calls of the guys as she looped around the Manor in the warm summer breeze. The air rolling in off of the Irish Sea swirled around the Manor. She hovered in the air high above the Manor and ground and breathed deeply. In the distances she could see the shore line beyond the small village of St. Bee's. The wards around her property kept strangers out and essentially disillusioned the whole property and the surrounding area to Muggles.

A shout drew her attention back towards the entrance of the Manor. The guys had gone and gotten their own brooms and were following her up in the air. She smiled and laughed as they began passing a Quaffle back and forth between one another. The group played for a while and flew around laughing before Dorea came out and called them down.

Marie landed and approached her cautiously. Judging by the look on her face it wasn't going to be good news. "What's wrong?" Marie asked.

"Headmaster Dumbledore floo called Potter Manor inquiring about your whereabouts and plans for the upcoming school year Marie," Dorea told her with a pinched look on her face. "It would seem that the man may try to cause waves for you. He doesn't like being left in the dark."

Marie closed her eyes and sighed. "I knew that at some point he was going to start asking questions. The renewal of the oaths and contracts for all Ministry workers was something that would surely come to his attention, especially in regards to the contract they were signing. He was bound to figure out that it was somehow linked to me."

"Charlus and the others tried to hold him off, but I fear that he's demanding to speak with you," Dorea told her.

"It would seem that I have little choice but to placate the old man. I will of course require the presence of my attorneys and Guardian, and perhaps it would be best if we have the Minister there as well," Marie stated with a cold smirk. "If he wants a fight so be it. I've already beat him at his own game. He can either sign the contract and keep his now limited power within the government, or he can give up his post and have his memory altered."

"Bloody Hell!" James stated weakly. "Just what have you gotten into Marie?"

"Both Dumbledore and the Minister thought that they could manipulate me to be their own pawn. However, I've turned it around and backed them both into a corner. Luckily the Minister is working with me. Dumbledore however seems to be set on fighting me. Too bad for him I now have the Ministry's backing," Marie told them. "Change is coming. I've begun setting things up so that when the time comes I'll bring everything to a halt. I may not be able to do so now, but I will be able to when I go back home. I'm setting the board in my favor."

"Just be careful, yeah?" Remus said while putting a hand on her shoulder. His eyes flashed amber and the muscle in his jaw ticked for a moment.

"You know that I will Moony," Marie said. "Just so you know Moony. You'll always have a home and be welcome here or any of my other properties. I know that you are afraid of yourself when you change, but there's a ward set on each of my properties that would keep you in and you'd be able to run free."

"I can't ask that of you Marie," he said thickly.

"You didn't ask Remus, but I'm still offering," she told him with a soft smile. "My home is your home."

He nodded to her and gave her a shaky smile as she passed by him and the rest of the Marauders towards the Manor. The twins trailed after her, the refused to leave her side. Marie entered the main parlor where her Guardians were waiting and nodded to them. She noticed that her attorneys were present.

"I'm assuming that the nosey old man is expecting us to welcome him here?" she stated sternly. "Well he's sorely mistaken if he thinks that he'll ever be welcome to any of my homes or properties. We'll have to meet him at Hogwarts. He's my Headmaster only as such I shall meet him at the school. Can we have word sent to Professor McGonagall and the other Heads of Houses to make sure that they're present? The Board of Governors should probably be given word that the Headmaster is contacting a student outside of school demanding an audience with her."

"Oh you devious child," Dorea laughed coldly. "How you're not in my former House I'll never understand. We'll make sure that the necessary people are present and informed."

Marie nodded and stood looking out the windows as the adults set about contacting the people that would need to be there for the meeting and confrontation with the Headmaster. She looked outside towards the sea and willed her powers to stay calm. It would do her no good to lose control and to unleash her Elements on the old fool. In the background she could hear the murmur of voices preparing to confront the Headmaster at Hogwarts.

Within the hour Marie, her Guardians and attorneys, the Minister and his entourage as well as the Board of Governors were making their way up the path towards the main entrance of Hogwarts. Professors McGonagall, Sprout, Flitwick, and Slughorn were all at the entrance waiting for them. Marie greeted them as the group headed into the main foyer. Dumbledore walked swiftly down the hallway to meet them. The twinkle in his eye was not present and there was a grim set to his mouth and appearance.

"I had hoped to meet with you alone Marie," Dumbledore stated. "Surely we don't need all of the people present to discuss the delicate nature of our conversation."

"Headmaster Dumbledore that is where you are wrong," Marie told him harshly. "You're my Headmaster while I'm present at school. You have no business contacting me about things that are not school related. I can assure you that which you wish to discuss has already been decided and put into play by people who need to know. As you have already guessed, that doesn't include you."

"You don't understand what you're doing child," he said in a grandfatherly voice. "Perhaps I may be of assistance to you. Surely the wording of the contracts isn't what I think it is?"

"Headmaster, I neither want nor need your help. As you can see my attorneys and Guardians have taken great care of me," she told him with a smile. "The wording is exactly as it is and the Minister is in agreement. We've come to an accord and decided what would be the most mutually beneficial arrangement."

"Now see here, you simply cannot just hold that much power!" he said, losing his placating and harmless appearance. "You're going Dark!"

Marie laughed in response. "That's your answer for everything, isn't it? Anyone who dares to stand against you and disagrees with you is going Dark. You're a fool who can't see past his own agenda. Perhaps you are a Light wizard, but the fact that I've declared myself Gray doesn't make me Dark or Light. If I could I'd stay out of it and remain neutral, however with the murders of my family that's not possible."

"Revenge is not the answer," he told her sternly.

"Perhaps not," she conceded, "but doing nothing isn't either. I'll fight for what I believe to be right. I'll do what I feel is best given the situation, but I'm not going to ask your permission. Push me further old man and I'll pull myself from your school and hire tutors. As it is I could sit my NEWTs in a few months, I don't need you or this school."

"Albus!" McGonagall scolded. "That is quite enough! You've got no place bothering students during the summer. I warned you not to interfere. If she leaves this school you had better be prepared for the backlash on both sides. She's got friends on both sides of this war!"

The Governors issues him a formal warning, and made a note in his records. The Minister and his officials laid into him for interfering with their jurisdiction. Marie working with them was top secret and they would be looking into how he knew about her involvement. There were be citations and punishments handed out to anyone that compromised the operation. He was given strict orders to sign the contract and comply, or to have his memory of Marie and anything about her wiped completely. He spluttered, but eventually caved and signed the contract to keep his position in the Ministry. The final insult to him was the warning issued by all other parties that he was not to contact Marie for any reason. Her Guardians and attorneys were to be contacted first. He was also warned about contacting student directly. Heads of Houses were to be contacted first and accompany students should they require an audience with the Headmaster.

Marie and her group left a thoroughly chastised and neutralized Headmaster. She returned to find her friend pacing the parlor of her home waiting for news. Gideon and Fabian pulled her to sit between them as she explained what had happened. None of them could believe the behavior of the Headmaster. Marie told them that they would all have to be cautious around the old man from now on. She feared that he would use them to get to her.

The rest of the summer passed by in a blur. Marie and her friends soon found themselves packed and on their way to King's Cross Station to catch the train back to school for the year. Marie had her hair pulled back half up with the rest flowing down her back. She was wearing a tea length dress with cap sleeves in a flowing chiffon material and a pair of strappy sandals. Franco was pushing her trunk along and Elena was walking with her arm looped through Marie's.

She walked with her shoulders back and back straight. Her gait was steady with a little bit of sass in it. Marie waved to the people that she knew and grinned at her friends who were waiting for her on the platform. Theo and Lucius stepped forward and bowed over her hand in an exaggerated greeting. She laughed throatily and winked at them as they helped to put her trunk on the train. Marie waved toward the Marauders and allowed the Prewetts to step up beside her and help her board the train. Her behavior was reverting back to the poised, cultured young woman that she needed to be viewed as in public. Her things were stored with the twins but she visited her Slytherin friends. Antonio had her sit next to him as he told his friends about their summer together. She laughed merrily when he regaled them of the stories of their beach and dancing adventures. An hour later her escorted her back to the twins and took his leave.

Marie grinned and sat between the twins and greeted Dorcas and her roommates. The girls had come in search of Marie when the train had left the station. They commented on her tan and Marie grinned mischievously.

"Well we went to the beach often," she explained. "I laid out on a blanket in my bathing suit to get a tan, so that would probably explain the tan."

"Really?" Dorcas asked with a grin. "Did you bring your suits with you?"

"Of course I did!" Marie said in mock surprise. "What else would I swim in?"

"And where exactly do you plan on swimming?" Gideon asked.

"Too right. The Giant Squid is in the Lake among other things," Fabian added.

Marie pouted, "Well I guess I'll just have to settle for sun bathing and swimming in the prefects' bathroom."

"How do you know about that?" Gideon asked.

Marie grinned and winked, "Now that would be telling."

The group laughed and began talking about the rest of their summers and what they hoped for the upcoming year. The train ride seemed to fly by for Marie. Of course that may have a bit to do with her falling asleep on Gideon's shoulder, but who's to say really. The lady pushing the snack trolley came by and the group bought a collection of sweets to share. Fabian nudged Marie awake and offered her a bit of chocolate.

A short while later, they all changed into their school robes. When the train pulled into the station the boys escorted the ladies off of the train and to the waiting carriages. Marie stopped and stared at the winged creatures pulling them and shuddered. The others gently led her to the carriage and helped her into the seat. Gideon and Fabian sat on either side of her and murmured to her quietly, making sure that she was alright. She knew that the creatures were and what seeing them meant. It was a gruesome reminder of what she had lost.

They jumped down and helped each of the girls from the carriage. Lucius and his group stood nearby and checked in to make sure that Marie was alright. They had all sensed that something was bothering her. Once they were certain that she was alright, they made their way towards the castle. She waved towards Regulus and Rabastan whom she hadn't seen since the end of the school year. Nodding her head toward Severus, she noticed that he seemed withdrawn and made not to talk to him later.

Her group of friends led her towards the center of the Gryffindor table and the boys made sure the girls were seated first before taking places near them. Marie smiled in thanks and realized that they had taken up positions around her. Looking around the hall she noticed that her friends from each of the Houses were nodded to her and smiling. Many of the young men rolled up their sleeves in a lazy gesture and had their watches showing. Most of them glanced around to see who else was wearing a watch. Marie grinned and held her medallion and sent feelings of gratitude and happiness towards her friends and allies. Her network had reached far and wide and would become an important group for the coming years.

The Hall went silent for the Sorting and the speech of the Headmaster. Marie and her friends chatted happily throughout the feast and ignored the catty and snide remarks made by Priscilla and her group. It was clear that the feelings between them hadn't changed. Marie laughed as she watched the girl try to fawn all over some of the boys in Marie's group, only to be brushed aside and shrugged off.

Soon the feast was over and the students were being escorted to their House Common Rooms. Marie followed the group and ignored Priscilla who was making pithy comments along the way. Gideon and Fabian were becoming fed up with it, but Marie told them to just ignore the obviously juvenile and jealous girl. Priscilla stomped her foot and shrieked in frustration when she was unable to get a rise out of Marie or her friends. Marie just laughed at her as she walked past her.

Once the password was given, the prefects escorted the First Years up to their dorms. Priscilla rounded on Marie and began to criticize everything from her hair to her clothing to her upbringing. Marie rolled her eyes as she shrugged her school robes off. Gideon assisted her and handed her the garment. The two talked quietly ignoring the other girl.

"You're absolutely disgusting you know that right?" Priscilla said viciously.

"What are you harping about now?" Marie asked in a bored tone.

"You, you're absolutely disgusting. Both of them, really?" Priscilla asked with a malicious smirk. "One isn't good enough for you now?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about. This isn't the first time that you've made false accusations about my personal life. They're my friends, apparently a concept that is foreign to you," Marie told her in a condescending drawl. "It is possible to be friends with someone of the opposite sex and not be involved with them romantically."

"Right, like I believe that! You spent the entire summer with the Zabinis and then the rest of it with your _friends_, none of which were females might I add." Priscilla said snidely.

"You're really not going to let that go are you? My Guardians have been fortunate and blessed to have sons to carry on their family names. That is merely a coincidence I assure you. I, as I've stated before, am waiting until I find the right person before I become involved. I've got too many responsibilities at the moment to worry about such things." Marie told her quietly.

"Rumor has it that you were seen out dancing with both Antonio and then his brother Silvano this summer. I've also heard that you were seen at a number of dance clubs as well. Is it really true that there are Quidditch recruiters contacting?" one of Priscilla's friends asked.

Marie laughed, "Yes all of that is true. I did go dancing with the Zabinis. I did go to night clubs and a few concerts this summer. And yes, I've got a few Quidditch teams looking to recruit me when I'm older."

"You're an attention seeking liar," Priscilla hissed at her. "You're nothing more than a-"

Marie had stood up by now and her hands were glowing, "Nothing more than a what?" she bit out coldly. "Oh you're frightened now? Not frightened nearly enough. Keep pushing me little girl and I'll wipe the floor with you. Stay away from me and mine and we'll get along just fine. Cross me again…" she trailed off and the other girls fled.

Marie closed her eyes and drew calming breaths. She drew her powers back in and forced herself to calm down. This was not how she had envisioned starting the year, but if that little brat and her friends wanted a fight, they'd get one. Taking a deep breath she opened her eyes and found her Housemates watching her quietly.

"Bloody Hell Marie," Peter squeaked out.

"Well I think you showed great restraint," Remus said. "Personally I was getting ready to hex the chit."

There were murmurs of agreement in the Common Room. Marie and her roommates took their leave of the others and headed up towards their dorm. Marie walked past the Sixth Year dorm and glared at the door where she knew that Priscilla and her friends were hiding. She and her friends continued up to the last landing where the Seventh Year dorm was. It was much larger and had bigger more spaced out furniture. Marie grinned and went to the bed where her stuff was waiting.

The girls all changed into their lounge wear and prepared for bed. Marie and her roommates came up with a plan to prank Priscilla and her friends. They tiptoed down to the boys dorms and conspired with the Prewetts and Marauders. Once they had the right charms and hexes, Marie and her roommates snuck back up the stairs. Marie used her wandless power to open the door silently and cloak their presence. They each approached a bed and set about drawing on their faces with lipstick. Marie was the one to cast the spells, again wandlessly so it couldn't be traced. Once they were done they tiptoed out of the room up to their dorm and climbed into bed giggling. They went to bed and fell asleep. It was the infuriated and horrified shrieks of the Sixth Year girls that woke the whole tower the next morning.

Marie woke up and grinned at her roommates, "This is going to be a fun year!" she said as they all got up laughing and preparing for the new school year.


End file.
